A Princess' Angel
by Solarking
Summary: Nexus Gelfer a pure-blood angel has everything he could hope for, great comrades, being engaged to Princess Hisui, etc. However a journey that starts off easy often challenges a person the most in the end. This is something he will have to face if he wants to keep his happiness. Starts during 1 year time skip. HisuiXOC Discontinued, New story coming soon.
1. Catching Up

Hey guys Solarking here I'm finally back. I was busy with work and post college stuff, I also needed to recharge my fanfiction juices for a bit as well. I have updated this chapter to be brand new as I feel it is better than what I originally had and the new plot is more interesting and better thought out than the original which was kind of rushed. I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 1: Catching Up

The Grand Magic Games were only a month or two away meaning that Lucy Heartphilia was going to be busier than ever. As a new reporter for Sorcerer Weekly she was expected to provide full coverage of the games along with Jason who was her mentor. However before that she was asked to meet with the two official organizers for this years' games. This is why she nervously headed towards Mercurius where the meeting would be held.

As she approached the castle Arcadios appeared from behind the main gates.

"Miss Heartphilia it's good to see you again," Arcadios greeted warmly.

"Oh you can just call me Lucy, I'm here for the meeting."

"Ah yes, please follow me Lucy." Arcadios lead Lucy through the gates and into the castle. As the two walked through the halls thunderous footsteps could be heard.

"Uh is something going on?" Lucy asked unsure of what the noise was.

"Not that I know of," Arcadios answered with similar confusion.

"Give me back my ice cream you jerk!" Lucy and Arcadios looked ahead to see a teen with messy sea blue hair running towards them. He had an ice cream bar in his hand that was leaving a trail behind him. A small teenage lilac haired girl followed behind him. She bored into the back of his head with a deadly glare.

"I told you this was mine, you ate yours already!"

"I did not you stole the last one when you know I wanted it!" The two sped past Arcadios and Lucy not even acknowliding them.

"Was that Kaito and Misaka?"

"Unfortunately yes, I will deal with those two later," Arcadios sighed before the two continued on. The duo eventually a large door that led to one of the palace studies. Arcadios gently pushed the door open before suddenly stopping. Lucy peeked in to see what made him freeze before immediately doing the same.

Princess Hisui was seated on the lap of a muscular 19 year old silver haired boy as the two made out in a heated passion. The two were too absorbed in each other to notice Arcadios and Lucy who were at the door.

"Ahem, Sir Nexus and Princess Hisui you have a guest," Arcadios said clearing his throat finally getting the couple's attention. The two turned around and looked at the pair with differing expressions. Hisui's face instantly became flushed with embarrassment while Nexus had an annoyed expression.

"Arcadios, Lucy, I'm so sorry about what you saw!" Hisui shouted as she jumped onto her feet.

"What do you two want?" Nexus asked upset that his private time with Hisui was interrupted.

"Miss Lucy said she is here for a meeting about the Games." Upon hearing this Nexus 's expression became much more friendly.

"Yeah I almost forgot, sorry about that Lucy."

"It's okay Sir Nexus, I know you and Princess Hisui are busy."

"I will take my leave now, I have some people to talk to," Arcadios said bowing before he closed the door and left.

"Lucy we have something to tell you," Hisui said as she offered Lucy a seat across from the sofa she and Nexus were sitting on.

"We may know where Gray Fullbuster is."

"Really Sir Nexus?" Lucy asked happily.

"Yeah but you may not like it," Nexus added.

"Why what's wrong?"

"He's joined the dark guild Avatar." Lucy looked at Nexus and Hisui shocked at the news.

"That can't be true Gray wouldn't join a dark guild!"

"I'm sorry Lucy but our informants are all the best you can find, they wouldn't deliver false information," Hisui said understanding Lucy's sadness.

"Lucy, I know it is tough to hear but do you have any clue as to why Gray would join a dark guild?" Nexus asked her with a gentle voice.

"Natsu and Gray both mentioned something about END, Gray wanted to destroy it but Natsu wanted to get it for Igneel his dragon foster father."

"Gray means to destroy END?" Nexus asked with a bit too much concern in his voice.

"That's what he said, is there something wrong with that?" Lucy asked slightly suspicious of Nexus' reaction.

"No there isn't, I was just caught off guard." Lucy didn't buy his excuse but decided to let it slide.

"Perhaps he joined Avatar because of that?" Hisui suggested as she turned to Nexus.

"That would make some sense, but he could accomplish that even without joining a dark guild."

"Do you know where this guild is?"

"Sorry, we don't know Lucy, besides this is not something we would advise you to do alone," Hisui said trying to reason with Lucy.

"I know, but thanks."

"The Wizard Saints are keeping me up to date on any information they come across. I'm sorry to say this but we can't offer much to help right now, we have issues to deal with as well."

"What kind of issues Sir Nexus?"

"God Serena has disappeared from Fiore and has not been seen anywhere."

"You mean the leader of the Wizard Saints?" Lucy asked surprised by the news.

"Yes it was quite the surprise for us too, Nexus was a good friend of Serena and the other Gods of Ishgar," Hisui said as she leaned her head on Nexus' shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"We don't know where he went, neither do Hyberion, Wolfheim or Walrod."

"That's not very reassuring news, what about the other Wizard Saints?"

"They are trying to figure it out too but have no leads. Hisui and I are meeting with all of them tomorrow so maybe we'll get some other opinions on the matter."

"However we can't do too much right now with the Grand Magic Games coming up, my father King Toma is slowly passing his duties onto us," Hisui said sounding slightly worried.

"Sounds like a lot to deal with, though isn't your wedding coming up?" Lucy asked Hisui and Nexus.

"We still got time but yes it is coming up, and as we said you are invited of course."

"In fact Lucy I wanted to ask you something."

"Of course what is it Princess?"

"Would you be one of my bridesmaids?" Lucy was flabbergasted by this, it would be a once in a lifetime opportunity to be a bridesmaid for a princess.

"Yes I will, thank you for asking me Hisui!" Lucy answered happily.

"Ugh now I really have to find a best man," Nexus mumbled.

"You still haven't decided Nexus?"

"No, Kaito turned it down and I would have asked Serena but he's missing so I can't."

"You will find someone, but I thought the meeting was to discuss the Games?"

"Not really, I said that so people wouldn't pester me about what we were discussing, I have no interest in this years' Grand Magic Games."

"Really Nexus?"

"You heard me Lucy, none of these guilds are interesting enough."

"It's a shame Fairy Tail is not around anymore," Hisui said to which Lucy sighed.

"I'm still in the process of trying to track everyone down, easier said than done though."

"Like I said before, if we come across any information on the other Fairy Tail members we'll be sure to notify you right away." The three of them continued to chat for a while until Lucy had to leave to meet Jason and Nexus and Hisui had royal business to attend to.

* * *

2 Days Later:

Nexus slouched back onto his seat on the train as the scenery rolled by. Nexus was on his way to meet with the now reformed Magic Council to discuss the Alvarez Empire. The new chairman Hyberion was insistent on Nexus showing up in person so he had to comply. Nexus looked up to see Hisui returning with drinks from the train snack car.

"Still annoyed about having to go?"

"Not really, Hyberion is the one who asked me so I can't be. The Gods of Ishgar have done a lot for my family over the years so it's the least I can do."

"I don't think you've ever told me about what they've done for your family, I admit I was not expecting for you to be so old when I first asked."

"Not too bad looking for someone who is more than 400, but us angels age much differently than humans," Nexus said smirking.

"Is that why you gave me this mark?" Hisui showed Nexus a marking on the back of her hand. It was a triangle with intricate patterns and angel wings.

"Yeah, an angel can give that marking to only one person in their lifetime so we can turn them into a half angel, so don't worry we'll both have long lifespans, like centuries."

"If I can put up with you for that long," Hisui said giggling.

"Heh yeah, there is one other thing I never mentioned."

"What is it sweetie?"

"I have to teach you angel slayer magic."

"What do you mean?"

"With that marking you need to learn the magic to support it. Since you are half angel now you can learn the magic."

"Like celestial angel slayer magic?" Hisui asked.

"Exactly, I would be able to teach you so don't worry about it."

"That is cool Nexus, but can you do me a favor?"

"Of course love what is it?" Nexus asked as he pulled her close.

"When we get back would you tell me more stories from your long past?"

"Of course I will Hisui, maybe I'll tell you about the time I was nearly killed," Nexus said chuckling.

"How is that funny Nexus?" Hisui asked disturbed that Nexus would laugh at something like that.

"I was young and stupid so I can't help but laugh at my mistakes."

"I hate to ask but who almost killed you?"

"Acnologia, that was years ago though."

"You fought Acnologia?"

"Yeah and I nearly died, I wasn't as strong back then as I am now."

"Could you beat Acnologia now?"

"His human form maybe, I don't know about his dragon form though." Hisui looked surprised at the mentioning of Acnologia having a human form.

"Yeah he can turn back into his human form, I've seen him do it once before."

"Don't do anything stupid Nexus, you are supposed to be the next king after all."

"I know Hisui, don't worry I'm not going anywhere Hisui." The two spent the rest of the trip in a comfortable silence until reaching their destination.

"Is this where the Magic Council is?" Hisui asked as the two stepped off the train and saw a huge building in the distance.

"Yeah, is this your first time?"

"Yes whenever the council members I've met have all come to the palace."

"The town is still shaken up by the death of the former council at Tartoros' hands but the Council has been completely rebuilt and for the better." The two began to walk through the town getting surprised faces from the townspeople as Hisui was present.

"They seemed surprised to see us Nexus."

"Yeah seeing a princess walking through the streets of your hometown will do that."

"Sir Nexus, Princess Hisui!" The two looked ahead to see a member of the Rune Knights approaching.

"Are you our guide?"

"Yes I am Sir Nexus, the Councilmen are expecting you two so please follow me." Nexus and Hisui nodded and followed the Rune Knight towards the Council HQ.

* * *

That's all for now, remember to review, favorite and follow and I'll see you next time.


	2. Crossed Souls

Hey guys I'm back from my extended break, I needed to get away from fanfiction writing to recharge a bit and get the juices flowing again. I am back and this new version of the story is the fruit of that break. Please go back and read chapter 1 if you haven't as it is different from the original I had posted. I will be updating more frequently know for sure. Thanks to blazeinferno and Gg for the reviews. Thanks to everyone who favorited/followed as well. I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 2: Crossed Souls

Nexus and Hisui followed the Rune Knight into a large meeting room located at the center of the Magic Council HQ. As they entered the two saw that Hyberion and Wolfheim were already there.

"Master Hyberion, Master Wolfheim, I have brought Sir Nexus and Princess Hisui as you instructed," The rune knight said as he bowed his head in respect.

"Excellent, I do not wish to sound rude but you may take your leave now," Hyberion said to the knight as he took a sip of wine.

"Of course sir, let me know if you need anything." With that the rune night quietly closed the door behind him and went off to attend to his other duties.

"Well it's good to see one of us hasn't gotten any older looking," Wolfheim said sarcastically as he looked at Nexus intently.

"Being an angel will do that to you Master Wolfheim," Nexus said as he and Hisui sat on chairs on the other side of the table Hyberion and Wolfheim sat at.

"You are looking very well Princess I am glad that such strenuous royal duties cannot tarnish your beauty," Hyberion said as he sipped his wine.

"Thank you Master Hyberion," Hisui said with a blush on her face.

"I'd watch what you say Hyberion, I've heard this angel is quite protective of Hisui."

"Don't worry Wolfheim, Nexus knows that it was just a compliment and nothing more. However we have more important things to discuss like God Serena."

"Hyberion do you know where he is?" Nexus asked hoping to finally get an answer.

"Yes, we have learned that he is now a part of the Spriggan 12 in the Alvarez Empire."

"He's defected?" Nexus and Hisui asked in unison.

"Yeah that whelp has gone and done something crazy," Wolfheim said with a displeased voice.

"We do not know how long he had been planning this so we could not stop him unfortunately."

"But why would he go to Alvarez, Fiore has had no real relation with Alvarez in generations."

"I understand your confusion Princess but the issue is Emperor Spriggan."

"What about the Emperor?" Nexus asked.

"His real name is Zeref." Hisui and Nexus went silent as soon as they heard that.

"It may be a shock but it's the truth, an empire run by an evil wizard like him is disturbing," Wolfheim added.

"Did Serena know that?"

"He did Nexus which makes us question his actions even more."

"Nexus, Serena never told us but what exactly is your connection to him?"

"Not much, we've met and fought a few times in the past, friendly rivals you say."

"And Igneel?" Hyberion asked.

"How do you know that?" Nexus asked as he glared at Hyberion.

"You've been around many years, both Mavis Vermilion and Zeref have written about you. In fact it was Zeref who wrote about you and Igneel in the past."

"Ah bring that up huh Hyberion, yeah it's true that I met Igneel. It was only once though it was during the time when he tried to destroy END."

"So you know what END really is?" Wolfheim asked.

"Yes but I cannot tell anyone as I promised Igneel I wouldn't."

"It's the truth, he can't even tell me," Hisui added.

"If you've met Zeref in the past couldn't you have tried to take him down?"

"No, I originally left the Sky Realm to merely observe. If I had interfered too much I would have been exiled."

"But you can marry a princess and become a king?" Hyberion asked with a chuckle.

"My observation task ended years ago, my upcoming marriage and coronation was approved by my superiors."

"The Sky Realm is where the angels dwell right?"

"Correct Wolfheim."

"Nexus, Hisui we had called you two here for your opinion on Alvarez and why they would want Makarov Dreyar."

"We had heard he went missing but to think the Alvarez Empire was the culprit," Hisui commented.

"Zeref is probably after Lumen Histoire."

"Do you know what it is Nexus?" Hyberion asked.

"Why would you ask me when Walrod know what it is?" Nexus asked Hyberion.

"Oh he certainly knows his stuff Hyberion," Wolfheim said with a smirk.

"Still you didn't answer my question Nexus."

"Yeah I know," Nexus said biting his lower lip and thinking back.

* * *

Some Years Ago:

Nexus walked through a barren forest in search of Zeref. His angel superiors had asked him to speak with Mavis but she was gone, at least in a way. He followed the trail of dead plants until he saw Zeref sitting under a tree staring at him.

"How many years has it been angel?" Zeref asked in a soft voice.

"A while, the years have blended together."

"I see Acnologia left his mark on you." Nexus looked down at his bare chest that was only covered by an open sleeveless vest. He had a large scar that ran diagonally across his 8-pack.

"Yeah it finally healed a while ago."

"You're here because of Mavis right?"

"What did you do Zeref?"

"Nothing, Mavis did it on her own," Zeref answered sadly.

"Ankhseram's Curse doesn't just happen on its own Zeref."

"She used a spell and that was the price she had to pay."

"What's going to happen now?"

"I do not know, a Fairy Tail member named Precht said he would find a way to save her, who knows if he will be able to."

"You aren't telling me something Zeref, if she has the curse why is she seemingly deceased?"

"I kissed her, my curse doomed her."

"I didn't think you could love anyone like that."

"What about you angel, what about that woman you once loved?" Nexus glared at Zeref for bringing up his past.

"That was over a hundred years ago Zeref and it was doomed from the start."

"Then you must be able to understand, Mavis died because of my love for her just as Arianna Setsuki died because of your love."

"I didn't kill Arianna, it was not my fault!"

"If she had not been with you she would have lived, didn't you fail to protect her?"

"Just drop it Zeref, so what will you do now?"

"I have plans for my own kingdom that I wish to build, but what will you do Nexus?"

"Why do you care?"

"You are someone who is a part of my history, along with Acnologia."

"Wasn't it supposed to be some battle-royal between the three of us?"

"Who knows, I've never had a reason to hate you," Zeref confessed.

"Really I could think of quite a few but who knows."

"Who knows what?"

"What kind of relationship we have, an evil black magic user and an angel would normally be mortal enemies."

"Respect maybe, or perhaps that we've both suffered over these past few hundred years."

"Two different souls travelling through the ages," Nexus said with a small smile.

"Following different paths but crossing as if they are connected."

"Neither hating nor loving one another."

"Until deciding who deserves to live on."

"One will claim victory."

"The other defeat."

"An angel in the light."

"A demon in the shadows."

"What are we doing here Zeref?"

"Reciting the poem of our life."

"That's not what I meant but I'll take it."

"Will you ever love again Nexus?" Zeref asked.

"When I meet the right girl I definitely will," Nexus said as he turned to leave.

"Will I ever meet her?" Nexus looked back at Zeref and chuckled.

"Probably, but how would I introduce you?"

"Perhaps as an old friend?"

"Maybe, I'll see you in a few decades," Nexus said as he waved and walked off.

* * *

Present Day:

Hyberion and Wolfheim had shocked expressions on their faces. Nexus' story had caught them completely off guard.

"You were friends with Zeref?" Hyberion asked Nexus flabbergasted.

"It's hard to say, we only saw each other maybe a few times every 100 years, but I never hated him like most others."

"You mentioned an Arianna Setsuki, who was she?" Wolfheim asked.

"She was a member of a now forgotten noble family, as I've told Hisui I don't like talking about it."

"Nexus has told me that story before but please drop that topic as he said," Hisui said to Wolfheim.

"What do you superiors think about your relationship with Zeref?" Hyberion asked.

"Some don't care, there are those in the Sky Realm that could care less about this world. According to some of my superiors Zeref has not upset the balance yet so as of now they don't care too much."

"They would turn a blind eye to Zeref's actions, here I thought angels were supposed to be good beings that protected this world," Wolfheim said mockingly.

"Corruption exists everywhere, even amongst angels, those who go against the arch-angels are exiled without a second thought. Those who are exiled can still find ways to influence their followers though."

"It sounds like you know someone who was exiled," Hyberion said which caused Nexus to glare at him.

"What a fierce look, you must've really hit a nerve Hyberion!" Wolfheim exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah I know someone, my brother was exiled about a century ago."

"Nexus?" Hisui asked surprised Nexus would willingly bring the subject up.

"I can't afford to keep too many secrets from them, it's not good."

"Would you be able willing to elaborate if it is okay with you?"

"I'm keeping it short but my brother attempted a rebellion. I was the one who issued his exile."

"Duty over blood huh?" Wolfheim asked surprised at Nexus' action.

"It wasn't easy for him, he didn't want to do it! Do you have any idea how much it pained him? Don't you dare make light of it like that!" The group was shocked at Hisui's sudden outburst who had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"It's okay Hisui please don't cry," Nexus said softly as he pulled Hisui into a loving embrace while gently stroking her hair.

"I apologize for my words, I did not mean any harmful," Wolfheim said as he looked softly at the still sobbing Hisui. After a minute she slowly re-gained her composure.

"Its fine, what you said was pretty much true, but for now we need to worry about the Fairy Tail members."

"Their guild is still disbanded though."

"That may be true Hyberion but I don't think they'll stay like that for long, they are bound to go after Makarov at some point."

"Despite how strong they may be there is no way they could take on an entire empire," Hisui said having recovered from her earlier outburst.

"The princess is right, Fairy Tail was a crazy enough guild that they may attempt something foolish."

"First they would have to band back together, which may or may not happen," Hyberion said as he looked towards Nexus.

"I'm sure they will, Lucy Heartphilia is insistent on doing so, it's only a matter of time."

"The Royal Family and our troops will help them in any way we can."

"The Magic Council will do the same when the need arises, I assume that means your disciples as well Nexus?" Hyberion asked referring to Kaito and Misaka.

"Of course they will, I doubt the Sky Realm will send anyone."

"They wouldn't send anyone in a time of need, what kind of beings are your superiors?" Wolfheim asked with disgust.

"They are set in their ways of non-interference, not even I can change their minds." The three spent the rest of the time discussing the political systems of the Sky Realm, the plans for Alvarez and any leads they had on the scattered Fairy Tail members before parting ways for the time being.

* * *

That's all for now, sorry for the abrupt ending, I wanted to get this done and posted by the end of the day. Please review, favorite and follow and I'll see you all later.


	3. Soul Strike against the Supreme

What you weren't expecting another chapter this week? Well I wasn't either but alas a wild chapter has appeared! Jokes aside I wanted to get another chapter out before the weekend because it is Comic Con time here in New York! I won't have time to write this weekend as I'll be spending the weekend at my girlfriend's house and as well as the two of us spending time at the convention as I search for new Fairy Tail merchandise of course. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own the plot, my OCs and whatever original content I come up with. Enjoy!

* * *

CH 3: Soul Strike against the Supreme

200 Years in the Past, Year X592:

Acnologia was still on the path of destruction as another town had been completely wiped off the face of Earthland. Nexus walked through the area where the town had once been searching for any survivors. He knew that was impossible though, nobody lived to tell the tale of an encounter with Acnologia. Still Nexus clung onto the false hope that maybe someone got lucky. Those hopes were inevitably dashed as not a single trace of the town was left, no rubble, no blood nothing.

Nexus nevertheless continued on past the now barren wasteland sheading a tear for those that were lost. The townspeople didn't deserve their fate, nobody did. He walked on for what seemed like days, only stopping to rest when need be. Nexus knew that he would find Acnologia if he followed the trail of death left behind by the dragon. It was rumored that Acnologia could be found at Mount Zonia which is where Nexus was headed. This was not a mission from his superiors but a personal one. They of course told him it would be best to not get involved but Nexus wouldn't let it slide. How could they understand when they had not spent a single day on the surface world?

Mount Zonia slowly appeared on the horizon as Nexus readied himself. He knew that a fight was inevitable and needed to be ready for anything.

After what seemed like ages Nexus reached the summit to see Acnologia in his human form.

"For a minute I thought it was going to be Zeref, but it's you angel," Acnologia said as he glared at Nexus.

"Sorry to disappoint you Acnologia, you'll have to settle for me right now."

"What do you want from me angel?"

"I do have a name you know," Nexus responded with a glare of his own.

"Are you here on behalf of the Sky Realm Gelfer?"

"No, I'm here for my own reasons."

"What would those reasons be?"

"I think you know what I mean Acnologia."

"The towns I've destroyed."

"That and every person you've killed in between."

"Such self-righteousness, you angels make me sick."

"What about us do you hate?"

"Your kind lives up in the Sky Realm on your mighty thrones looking down on this land, observing but not interfering am I right?"

"Yeah that's what my superiors say," Nexus answered trying to figure out Acnologia's stance.

"Then every now and then an angel like you shows up and thinks he has the right to get involved."

"According to you I don't?"

"No you don't, what makes you so different from all the other angels? What drives you to defend what the others will not?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, the other angels wish to protect this world, they just don't know how."

"Fighting is something that every being has in common, it is a base instinct that everyone shares. Even those fools in the Sky Realm have that innate instinct yet they suppress it."

"The elders that lead the Sky Realm don't like conflict and the arch-angels try to follow that because that is how the big kahunas act."

"So you are the young upstart who rejects their ways?"

"Fighting is necessary sometimes, often it is the only option. The elders can keep their ways, I'm not interested in changing just because they disagree."

"You are a worthy opponent unlike those fools Nexus Gelfer."

* * *

Music start, Fairy Tail OST 2014 Natsu vs. Future Rogue

* * *

"Black Dragon's Roar!" Nexus barely dodged Acnologia's sudden attack, the blast just grazing his skin.

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!" Acnologia stuck his right hand out and used it to deflect Nexus' attack.

"This will be my first time seeing an angel fight, so don't die too quickly!" Nexus could see Acnologia's intent to kill in his eyes.

"Sorry but I can't afford to die here, Light Angel's Shining Fist!" Acnologia quickly blocked the punch as Nexus round house kicked him trying to catch him off guard.

"Black Dragon's Claw." Nexus flinched from the pain as Acnologia's shadowy hand collided into his chest.

"Light Angel's Smasher!" Nexus leg was coated in light as he smashed the ground around them. As soon as this happened he began to sink lower than Acnologia causing the dragon slayer to lose his grip on him.

"Light Angel's Blaster!" Nexus quickly shot a ball of light at Acnologia who deflected it into the distance.

"Nice try, Black Dragon's Roar!" The two were too close together for Nexus to dodge in time.

"Light Angel's Barrier!" Nexus quickly conjured a magic circle which formed a barrier protecting him from the blast. However it quickly gave way due to the power of Acnologia's attack.

"Black Dragon's Killing Fist!"

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!" Their punches collided causing a massive shockwave to rip through. The two covered their other hand in the same magic as they began to trade a flurry of punches both managing to hit the other multiple times.

"Black Dragon's Impact!" Acnologia quickly covered himself in dark energy and rammed his body into Nexus causing him to skid back with some blood escaping due to the extreme force.

"That hurt quite a bit you know, Light Angel's Charger!" Nexus enveloped himself in a light aura and charge ahead like Acnologia had.

"Too predictable!" Acnologia merely dodged to the said and let a kick loose when Nexus got close enough.

"Oh yeah?" As soon as the kick landed on him Nexus quickly grabbed his leg and used it to flip over and smash his legs into Acnologia.

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!" Nexus let a blast loose from close range so Acnologia could not escape. As the light faded Acnologia emerged from the barrier he had conjured.

"Not bad, my shield couldn't completely bock your attack," Acnologia said as Nexus saw the small wounds on his body.

"I haven't had a fight like this in sometime," Nexus said seeming to enjoy the battle.

"Now I have even more reasons to crush Nexus Gelfer." The two charged at a high speed becoming blurs as they traded attacks. Both refusing to back down the two continued to pummel each other.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Zeref walked through the barren wasteland that Acnologia had left behind, he had a bad feeling creeping up on him. He could sense a great conflict somewhere in the distance and felt he needed to go witness it. There was nothing but silence around him as the smell of death lingered in the air. He could sense Acnologia's fury as well as something rather peculiar. There was a light like he had not encountered before, a presence that was not human. It was neither human nor demonic which left Zeref with one possible answer.

He continued his journey until he heard a very familiar roar, Acnologia. He looked ahead to see the dragon flying through the sky, no it wasn't that. He realized that Acnologia was fighting something, or rather someone. Zeref's eyes flickered with curiosity as he saw who the dragon was fighting, a silver haired teen with a pair of large white wings.

"An angel?" Zeref asked out-loud with surprise.

Nexus continued to speed through the air as he dodged the large dragon's claws.

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!" Acnologia countered with a massive blast of energy as Nexus sped ahead. He quickly flew out of the way and flew towards Acnologia from the side.

"Angel Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Excalibur!" Nexus formed a massive sword out of light and charged at Acnologia at top speed. As soon as he was close enough he swung the sword landing a big blow on Acnologia. The dragon let out a loud roar before smashing a claw into Nexus. Nexus let out a loud scream from the pain as his vison became blurry.

"Impressive, you were able to land such a large attack on me, but that won't be enough angel!" Nexus continued to fly despite the extreme pain trying to keep his focus on the battle.

"Light Angel's Hurricane!" Nexus flapped his wing creating a large blast of wind that ripped across Acnologia's body. The dragon quickly brushed it off as he responded by swinging his tail. Nexus braced himself and grabbed the dragon's tail with all his might.

"Light Angel's Smasher!" Nexus slammed his light covered leg into the tail causing Acnologia cry out in pain. The dragon quickly recovered only to simply stare Nexus down.

* * *

Music End

* * *

"Are all the angels as stubborn as you are?"

"No, I'm a special case, but I think I've pushed too far past my limits," Nexus said as he looked down at the large gash on his chest as blood spurted out. His wings began to feel like they weighed a ton as he felt his strength fade away.

"There is no reason for me to go on. Become stronger and then maybe we'll see who kills who someday." Those were the last words Nexus heard as everything darkened and he succumbed to unconsciousness. Zeref looked up to where Nexus was falling with a solemn look.

"Falling like a meteor, in the end the angel is just like everyone else. Survive angel so we can meet face to face." With that Zeref began walking to where Nexus was falling not even bothering to glance at Acnologia as he left sight.

* * *

Present Day:

Nexus awoke with a cold sweat and breathing heavily. He looked around to see he was in the bedroom he and Hisui shared at the palace.

"Nexus are you okay?" Nexus looked to see Hisui gazing softly at him undoubtedly worried about his sudden outburst. She was dressed in a light green nightgown that went with her hair.

"Yeah, just a nightmare, sorry if I woke you."

"It's okay, Nexus was it about that?" Hisui pointed to the large scar located on his bare chest.

"Yeah it was," Nexus smiled as he caressed Hisui's cheek with his hand," don't worry I'm okay love."

"I'm just worried about you Nexus, you seem to be having these nightmares quite often."

"Thank you Hisui, I appreciate your concern," Nexus said before he softly planted his lips on hers. Hisui happily returned it as they sat there kissing for a moment. The two broke apart as they lay back down and Hisui snuggled up to Nexus.

"Try to get some sleep Nexus, we have a lot to do tomorrow."

"Royal business?"

"Yes, as well as starting the preparations for the Grand Magic Games. I also have to go pick out the dress I'm wearing for our wedding."

"Are you going with anyone?"

"Yes, Lucy, Cosmos, Kamika and Misaka."

"I'm surprised Arcadios isn't going as well."

"He said that he doesn't need to, since two of the Garou Knights and Misaka are going, that's already more than enough protection."

"True, maybe you could help me with something then."

"What is it Nexus?" Hisui asked as she cocked her head.

"Kaito has a thing for Cosmos." It took Hisui a second to process that and when she did she couldn't help but giggle.

"Really he does?"

"Yeah that's what he told me, by the way that's supposed to be a secret."

"Well not anymore but I think I can help with that, to be honest I had always figured he liked Misaka since they are both angels."

"She'd drive him crazy long before that, those two are more like siblings."

"That makes sense too, remember no matter what I do or say it's ultimately up to Cosmos on how she wants to proceed."

"Of course, I figure I'll talk to Kaito about manning up and asking her out.

"Oh really?" Hisui asked with a smirk.

"Yeah what about it?" Nexus asked as the two sat back up.

"I seem to recall that you had quite a difficult time asking me out."

"Well I mean you are a princess, that's pretty intimidating for any man."

"So much that you went to Arcadios for advice?"

"How do you know about that?" Hisui couldn't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Arcadios told me about it a few days ago, he said it was pretty cute that a big powerful knight would be intimidated by a woman so easily."

"Damnit I told him it was a secret," Nexus said with a sigh as he lay back down.

"Well I think its cute Nexus, besides you proposed to me on your own, that's pretty big."

"Yeah that's true, we'll continue this some other time, I'm tired."

"I love you Nexus."

"Love you too Hisui." The two shared one last kiss before snuggling back up to each other and drifting off into sleep.

* * *

Well that's all for now hope you liked it. As always remember to review and favorite/follow. I'll see you all next time.


	4. Travelers

Hey guys Solarking here with a new chapter. Thanks to Saiyan God.101 and Heroic Liar for favoriting/following as well as everyone else who has favorited and followed in the past. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 4: Travelers

Lucy walked through the streets of Crocus on her way to the place where she was supposed to meet with Princess Hisui, Misaka, Kamika and Cosmos. She had been invited to help Hisui pick out a dress for the upcoming wedding. Lucy had figured that she had already done that but it was apparently one of the last things to be taken care of. The girls had agreed to meet by the Crocus Public Library which was somewhat close to the dress shop. Apparently the dress store was reserved by the royal family, meaning that Hisui was the only client for the entire day.

Lucy arrived at the library to see Hisui, Cosmos and Kamika talking to some citizens as they passed by.

"Princess, Kamika, Cosmos!" the three turned to face Lucy and waved as she approached them.

"I'm glad you could make it Lucy," Hisui said as she gave her a hug.

"Of course Hisui, I'm happy to be here for this," Lucy said returning the hug. As they broke apart Cosmos and Kamika stuck with giving her a simple handshake. The three had seen each other a few times before but it was still a bit weird considering how they first met.

"Misaka won't be here today, Sir Nexus said he needed her for a job," Cosmos said as the group began to make their way to the dress store.

"Oh that's too bad, was it an emergency?" Lucy asked Hisui.

"No, he just said that it would make the job much easier and she agreed so it's fine."

"He could have given you more of a heads-up though," Kamika said.

"It's fine with me, Misaka was cool with it anyway."

"You must be excited to finally pick out a wedding dress, I wish I could do the same," Cosmos said sighing loudly.

"Don't worry you'll find someone Cosmos," Kamika said trying to cheer her friend up.

"What about you Lucy, is there someone you have your sights on?" Hisui asked with a mischievous smile.

"What no, there isn't," Lucy stuttered out while her face went beet red.

"That's not what it sounds like to me Lucy," Hisui giggled.

"She's not telling you something princess."

"I'm being honest Kamika, there's no one!"

"What about that boy with the salmon colored hair, his name was Natsu right?" Hisui asked Lucy.

"Yeah that's his name, what about him?"

"Do you like him?" Lucy's face seemed to turn even redder at that comment.

"Of course not, he's so dense he probably doesn't even know anything about relationships, besides I haven't heard anything from him in almost a year now."

"That's a shame, he reminds me of my Nexus."

"I can definitely see the similarities between them."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Nexus and Misaka slowly made their way through the foliage of the large forest they were trekking through. It was rumored that a dark guild had been established in the middle of a large forest near the large mountain ranges of Fiore.

"Why would a dark guild set up in the middle of a forest so far removed from the nearest town?" Misaka asked as the two carefully made their way forward avoiding the low hanging tree branches that littered the forest.

"It's probably only a back-up hideout but we may find enough to tell us where their main base is."

"Seems like a cruddy place for even a back-up hideout, who do they get supplies here?"

"By foot, or they head to the main travelling roads and steal from the supply caravans."

"Why do you need me, couldn't you handle this on your own Nexus?"

"I could but it's always more fun with company," Nexus said as he turned to flash a smile before resuming the walk.

"If you say so, Nexus I smell something."

"You have to be more descriptive when you saw that in a forest with flowers and plants all around."

"Don't you smell fire?" Nexus stopped in his tracks as he took a moment to concentrate on smelling the air.

"I do smell it."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know, but it seems like it's coming from up ahead," Nexus said as he pointed to what looked to be a clearing not too far ahead of them.

The two angels ran ahead till they reached the clearing only to see a large building that was on fire. Since the fire was still raging it meant that whoever did it was probably still close by.

"This must have been that dark guild's back-up base."

"You're probably right Misaka."

"Are you two with that dark guild?" Nexus and Misaka turned to see a small blue cat looking at them.

"Did that cat just talk?" Nexus asked Misaka. She however did not respond as she stared back at the talking cat. Out of nowhere Misaka let out a happy cry and proceeded to pull the cat into her arms.

"Wow you are just the cutest little thing ever!" The cat looked slightly afraid as he was suddenly being smothered by Misaka's tight hug.

"Put me down evil woman!" The cat yelled at Misaka only for his cry to fall on deaf ears.

"So feisty, I love it!"

"Misaka I think you're hurting him." Misaka seemed to realize this and released the cat from her death hug.

"Oh I'm sorry are you okay little one?" Misaka asked the now panting cat with concern.

"I'm fine just stay away from me woman!" The cat yelled as he took a few steps away from Misaka.

"I apologize for my friend, what are you doing here?" Nexus asked as he crouched to look the cat in the eyes.

"Well I was travelling with my friend and then we got separated after he destroyed that dark guild," the cat said as he pointed to the building that was only now no longer on fire.

"So it was the dark guild after all."

"Yeah, he went to go chase after a wizard that escaped and hasn't come back yet," the cat said as he hung his head.

"It's a big forest he might have gotten lost, what's your name?"

"Happy, who are you two?"

"The girl who hugged you almost to death is Misaka and I'm Sir Nexus, or just Nexus." Misaka glared at Nexus for how he introduced her.

"You're a knight?" Happy asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yep, Misaka and I came here to deal with the dark guild but looks like your friend beat us to it."

"What's your friend's name Happy?" Misaka asked.

"Natsu."

"Wait as in Natsu Dragneel?"

"Aye, do you know him?" Happy asked with a surprised face.

"No but I've heard of him from Lucy Heartphilia."

"You know Lucy?!" happy asked with both excitement and confusion.

"Yep, how about we go find Natsu and then I'll tell both of you about how I know Lucy?"

"Aye, thanks Nexus!" Happy exclaimed as a pair of wings appeared letting him float in the air.

"You can fly?" Misaka asked with interest.

"It's Aera magic and it comes in handy."

"Cool, well let's get going before any other dark guild wizards show up."

The trio made their way through the forest back towards the main road hoping that Natsu would have headed there.

"Are you close to Lucy?" Happy asked Nexus.

"We've grown to be good friends, she lives in Crocus which is where Misaka and I work and live."

"What does she do there?"

"She's a reporter for Sorcerer Magazine," Misaka answered.

"That makes sense, she always talked about wanting to write."

"She's a good writer considering what I've seen in her articles."

"Guys I sense Natsu ahead!" Happy yelled as he flew on ahead of them.

"Don't go off on your own Happy." Happy ignored Misaka as he flew on ahead at full speed.

"C'mon Misaka let's go after him," Nexus said as the two ran after Happy. Nexus and Misaka soon found themselves back near the main road to see Happy flying around. There was a teenage boy with long spiky salmon colored hair in a large travelling cloak.

"Are you the two who brought Happy back?" The boy asked.

"Yeah, are you the one who destroyed that dark guild?" Misaka asked.

"Yeah but they didn't put up much of a fight, I'm Natsu who are you two?"

"I'm Sir Nexus Gelfer and this is Misaka Shadias, both of us are from Crocus."

"A knight from Crocus, do you know that Arcadios guy?"

"Yeah I work with him on a regular basis, he said you helped with the dragons."

"Natsu he said he's friends with Lucy."

"Well a friend of Lucy's is a friend of mine," Natsu said as he grinned and extended his hand. Nexus smiled back before accepting his handshake. Natsu and Misaka then did the same.

"Lucy is working for Sorcerer Magazine now," Misaka told Natsu.

"That makes sense, she was always talking about writing though she would never actually show me any of it."

"She probably had her reasons, she has been wondering where you are."

"I figured as much Nexus, I think I'll go see her again soon, I have to finish up my training first."

"You're a dragon slayer right Natsu?" Misaka asked.

"Yeah, how much did Lucy mention about me?"

"Quite a bit, but Fairy Tail is quite popular within the royal family, especially after last years' games."

"Fairy Tail wasn't the only one who fought the dragons though, all the other guilds helped greatly, it was thanks to everyone not just Fairy Tail."

"Well said Natsu," Misaka said as she began to pet Happy who purred in response.

"I do have to thank you though Natsu you did a lot in my absence from Crocus."

"Yeah I don't recall seeing you there," Natsu said before catching what Nexus had said first," thank me for what?"

"I was on a mission for the royal family of utmost importance, I want to thank you and the other guild members for keeping Hisui safe in my absence."

"Oh are you her bodyguard like Arcadios?" Nexus could only chuckle as Misaka gave him an amused glance.

"More than that, Princess Hisui is my fiancée." It took Natsu and Happy a minute to process that.

"Wait what?!" Their jaws went wide as they stood in disbelief.

"I never tire of that reaction," Misaka said as she tried to suppress a laugh.

"Man I wasn't expecting that, so you get to be the next king with Hisui as your queen?"

"Yeah, our wedding is in a few months."

"Nexus, Misaka can I ask you two something?"

"What is it Natsu?" Misaka asked.

"This has been bothering me for a bit, why don't you smell human?" Nexus and Misaka looked each other before back at Natsu.

"What does a human smell like Natsu?" Nexus asked.

"Well it depends on the person but everyone has some similarity, you two don't have that."

"Of course they're human Natsu," Happy said not believing him.

"Guess you can't underestimate a dragon's nose, to answer your question we are not human." Magic circles appeared on Nexus and Misaka's backs before a pair of large white wings extended from their backs. Natsu and Happy were taken aback by this.

"Whoa you have wings like Happy!"

"These are different though, Nexus and I are angels."

"So does that mean you two are actually dead?" Nexus and Misaka deadpanned at this.

"No, we were born angels. Humans cannot become pure angels, however some can become half-angels."

"Wouldn't you need to have an angel parent and a non-angel parent to be half and half?"

"Most of the time yes, but an angel can make a non-angel mate a half breed so they live as long as us, that's what I did with Hisui."

"I had thought there was something odd about her scent."

"Why were you smelling my woman?" Natsu gulped at the sudden change in Nexus' tone.

"It was just something I noticed, I didn't mean it like that I swear!" Natsu shouted flailing his hands in front of him.

"Calm down Nexus you're being unsightly," Misaka said as she slapped his arm.

"Yeah sorry about that Natsu, I didn't mean to accuse you of anything," Nexus muttered while ruffling his hair.

"He's just protective of Hisui."

That's okay, I don't blame him for being protective."

"Natsu what do you want me to tell Lucy?"

"Nothing Nexus, I'll see her when I see her," Natsu said as he began to walk away," I'll see you two around some other time!" Nexus and Misaka watched Natsu walk off followed by Happy. The two made their way down the main road before disappearing from Nexus' vison.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Lucy sighed as Hisui tried on the 8th dress, she had not expected it to take this long.

"How long have we been here?" Lucy asked out loud.

"Only about 3 hours Lucy," Cosmos said as she thumbed through a magazine.

"I think Hisui likes this one," Kamika said as she looked ahead with a bored expression. Lucy looked up to see Hisui smiling at herself in the mirror. The pure white dress accentuated her breasts and was covered in what looked like tiny crystals. The train was pretty long, one that would require quite a few people to lift. Lucy thought it looked beautiful, it contrasted well with the rubies that were on her tiara.

"I'm going to get this one."

"Finally, I thought we'd be here all day," Kamika mumbled.

"How much is this dress?" Hisui asked the lady who had been helping her with the dresses.

"That dress is 40 million jewels Princess Hisui." Lucy, Cosmos and Kamika's jaws dropped.

"Holy cow, that's even more than the prize for winning the Grand Magic Games!" Lucy was flabbergasted.

"It is quite expensive but I do love it, I'll take it." The woman was ecstatic considering she had just sold the most expensive dress in the store to the kingdom's princess.

"Excellent choice, it's truly a dress meant for royalty." Hisui disappeared into the back room to change back into her regular dress.

"Hey Hisui?" Lucy asked as Hisui came back out.

"What is it Lucy?"

"Is that dress over budget, it's pretty pricey."

"My father said I could get whichever dress I wanted regardless of price."

"He's okay with that?"

"Remember this is a royal wedding and I am the future queen so I have to look the part, also there will be high ranking officials from the Sky Realm to see Nexus and I marry."

"Well as long as the royal family can pay for it, wow I wish I could afford something like that," Lucy muttered.

"Keep working hard and maybe you will one day." After paying the three made their way out of the store and went their separate ways unaware that they were being watched.

* * *

That's all for now hope you enjoyed. By the way according to what I saw online 40 million jewels is about $400,000 in US currency. I actually researched dress prices online considering I know very little on the topic, can you blame a guy for not being knowledgeable on that? Anyway remember to review, favorite and follow!


	5. The Fallen Ones

We meet again, two chapters on back to back days, it won't happen every week but it may sometimes. Again thanks to everyone who has supported the story thus far. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 5: The Fallen Ones

Kaito Aquas frantically ran through the streets of Crocus bumping into countless people. He apologized to anyone he hit as he ran but he couldn't stop. Kaito had messed up big time and he was terrified.

A few minutes ago:

Kaito was on his way back to Crocus after running an errand for Arcadios. He was happy to finally head back and hang out with Nexus and Misaka. The three angels hadn't had time to hang out as much as back in the day. However a new feeling washed over as he heard yelling from up ahead. Kaito looked ahead to see soldiers running around in the streets of Crocus.

"Hey what's going on?" Kaito asked as he approached a soldier.

"Thank Earthland you're here, we've got an emergency Kaito."

"What happened wouldn't have Nexus and Misaka handled it by now?"

"No they aren't back yet." This surprised Kaito, he went on the errand for Arcadios figuring the others would return before he got back.

"What happened?" The soldier started panicking as he reluctantly answered.

"That dark guild Sir Nexus went to deal with showed up and took Princess Hisui." Kaito could feel the life leave his body when he heard that. If he had been there he could've stopped them, now she was missing and he knew he was in trouble.

Present Time:

Nexus was not going to be happy, he would be furious with him. Kaito knew that it wasn't smart to piss of Nexus, something that was admittedly hard to do. However the moment anyone threatened or tried to hurt Hisui they were pretty much goners. Kaito arrived at the palace to see an injured Arcadios waiting for him.

"Arcadios are you okay?"

"Don't worry about me Kaito, we need to find out where they took Hisui."

"I'm sorry this is all my fault, if I hadn't left to run that errand I could've protected Hisui."

"If you have time to beat yourself up over it then you have time to help find her."

"Yeah you're right Arcadios." The two made their way through the palace to continue to assess the damages among the palace guards. Soon the two parted ways as Kaito headed towards the library to check on the records while Arcadios headed to the soldier barracks.

"Kaito what's going on here?" Kaito froze in his tracks when he heard Nexus' voice. He slowly turned to see Nexus approaching causing him to tense up. He had no idea what he was going to say, or worse how Nexus would react.

"We had an emergency Nexus, we're in the process of assessing the damages."

"That's pretty obvious Kai, what happened?" Nexus asked knowing Kaito was not telling him something.

"That dark guild you went to confront attacked, meaning that base was a secondary one."

"I figured as much, what about the injured?"

"They're being treated right now."

"Where's Hisui?" Kaito knew that there was no getting out of it at this point. He would have to tell Nexus the truth and hope he didn't lash out.

"She isn't here Nexus."

"What do you mean, where is Hisui?" Nexus asked with a bit more force in his voice.

"The dark guild took her." Nexus stood there for a moment in silence but Kaito knew it wouldn't last. It began to feel like the air had begun to heat up as he saw Nexus ball his hands into tight fists, so tight that his knuckled turned white.

"What do you mean by that Kaito?" Nexus knew what he meant but he was going to make sure Kaito said it.

"They kidnapped her." Kaito looked away from Nexus not knowing what was coming next.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Yes Nexus was pissed and Kaito began to shrink before him.

"I was on an errand for Arcadios, I figured you and Misaka would be back before I was."

"I told you to stay and keep Hisui company until I got back!" At this point Nexus was fuming with anger.

"I'm sorry Nexus I…" Kaito was cut off as Nexus' fist collided with his gut. Kaito, due to not expecting the blow, flew into the nearby wall. Kaito grunted in pain as he was slammed into the wall. He hadn't expected Nexus to react so violently.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself Kaito? Is sorry going to bring my beloved Hisui back?" Kaito slowly pulled himself out of the wall, he couldn't fight back as he knew it would be hard to win. Nexus had always been stronger than him. He had never been able to defeat him in the past.

"Can I not even trust one of my closest friends to protect Hisui while I'm away?"

"Please calm down Nexus, this won't get us anywhere," Kaito mumbled trying to reason with the enraged angel. Someone once asked Kaito if angels could get angry, this was living proof that it can happen.

"How would you react if you found out a close friend allowed your lover to be kidnapped? I've already lost someone once before, I'm not going to anymore!" That's when it hit Kaito, it wasn't about him but Nexus' past and a certain person in it.

"What on Earthland are you two hotheads doing?" Nexus and Kaito turned to see Misaka with a strawberry flavored lollipop in her mouth.

"Asking Kaito how Hisui got kidnapped while he was supposed to keep her company."

"Punching someone into a wall isn't very civilized Nexus, is that proper behavior for the future king?" Nexus reluctantly accepted Misaka's point as he offered Kaito his hand.

"I'm sorry for punching you Kai." Kaito knew that it was tough for Nexus to say. He wasn't used to getting angry and thus didn't know how to deal with the consequences of said rage.

"It's okay I don't blame you for being mad."

"Nexus, we should focus on finding Hisui instead of fighting each other, we'll spar once she's safe."

"Yeah you're right Misaka," Nexus said as finally calmed down.

"Now onto other things, the magic council is already aware of the situation, apparently one of their agents was passing by and relayed the information back to their base."

"They know Hisui got kidnapped?" Nexus asked as Misaka handed him a hand-written note.

"Yes, they wanted to send their forces but I told them to wait till we made sure Hisui was safe, we can handle this ourselves."

"Sir Nexus urgent news!" The three turned to see a messenger sprinting towards them.

"What is it?" Nexus asked as the messenger stopped to catch his breath.

"We received a note from someone we didn't recognize." The messenger handed Nexus a note that looked like it was hastily written.

"What's it say Nexus?" Kaito asked as Nexus looked over the note.

"We know where they are, with a little help," Nexus said as he turned and motioned Kaito and Misaka to follow.

"Wait how do we know where they are?" Kaito asked.

"You'll see, follow me, we are going to go save Hisui."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Hisui slowly opened her eyes to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She looked down to see that she had been stripped of everything save for her light green lingerie, her dress, tiara and other adornments were missing. She could feel that her hands were bound by a chain but her legs were left unbound.

"Hello is anyone there?" Hisui called out trying to see if there was anyone guarding her cell but no one answered. She noticed there was no window either, meaning she was probably underground. As the princess she always knew that people would try to kidnap her in an attempt to get her father to pay for her return. However she knew it would only be a matter of time before Nexus would show up to save her.

"The boss wants to speak with you." Hisui snapped out of her daze by a gruff voice. She looked up to see a rather tall man with long brown hair staring at her.

"What does he want from me?"

"Who knows but you're coming with me girlie."

"Can I at least have my dress back?" Hisui asked as she wanted Nexus to be the only one to see her exposed like this.

"Maybe if you cooperate the boss will let you have it back, it's up to him though," the man said as he unlocked the cell.

"Maybe I won't move until I get it back," Hisui said defiantly. She was not really after her dress at the moment but rather testing to see how the man would react.

"Sorry but you don't have that option," the man said as he went behind her. Hisui felt him yank the chains causing her to yelp in pain and soon found herself being pushed forward forcefully. She reluctantly moved forward as the man guided her out of the cell and up a nearby staircase.

As she reached the top of the stairs she found herself in a small hallway. She could hear loud noises coming from behind two large wooden doors but the man lead her in the opposite direction.

"That's our guild hall behind those doors, you are at the dark guild Fallen Sky."

"What do you want from me, money from my father?"

"Like I said I don't know, the boss is just behind this door," the man said as they stopped in front of a heavy wooden door.

"Boss I have the princess with me," the main called out as he knocked on the door.

"Leave her here and then go." Upon hearing the man opened the door before pushing Hisui in and then slamming the door shut as he left. After taking a moment to recover from his push Hisui looked to see the guild master eyeing her. He looked to be about Nexus' age, or at least the age that Nexus looked. He had short raven hair, piercing blue eyes and a smirk that irked her. His open vest showed that he was well built, though not as much as Nexus. He got up from behind his desk and took a chair he had on the side and placed it in front of his desk. Hisui not having much choice sat down on the chair as the man went back to his large chair.

"Well the rumors are quite true princess."

"What rumors?" Hisui asked not liking his tone.

"I had heard that the princess of Fiore was quite beautiful, those rumors don't do you justice Hisui, your beauty is that of a goddess." Hisui felt disgusted by his words. While she knew that she was known for her beauty his face gave off another impression. She didn't like the way he looked at her exposed body. She could feel his eyes gazing at her scantily clad body.

"Where is my dress?"

"I have it but I figured I'd keep it from you, such a beautiful body should be admired." This wasn't right, she only wanted to hear such words from Nexus, not some stranger who had her kidnapped.

"What do you want from me?" Hisui asked impatiently.

"Nexus Gelfer."

"Why do you want Nexus, you had better not hurt him," Hisui said making it clear she wouldn't let someone try to hurt him.

"I've been searching for him for years, imagine my surprise when I hear he's engaged to a beautiful human princess." Human, that word caught Hisui off guard.

"Why did you say human, who are you?"

"Oh Nexus never mentioned me?" Hisui didn't know what was going on.

"Why would he mention you, do you know him?"

"Yes, quite well actually, I figured I should get to know you, after all you are my future sister in law." Hisui could only sit in shock after hearing that.

"It can't be you're Nexus' brother?" Hisui asked in disbelief.

"Yes my name is Amon Gelfer, the younger brother that Nexus allowed to be exiled."

"Why are you leading a dark guild?"

"All the guild members are fallen angels who follow my orders."

"Why did you kidnap me if it's Nexus you want?"

"Nexus took away my precious freedom in the Sky Realm so I figured I'd take what he treasures most, his beloved Hisui."

"It isn't his fault you were exiled, you tried to rebel against the Sky Realm so of course they exiled you, he was only doing what he was told!" Hisui yelled trying to defend Nexus.

"Yes I did that but he could've defended me, I know he hates the way things are handled up there yet he chose to support them, he betrayed me!" Amon yelled slamming a fist on the desk.

"He didn't want to do it, he still can't get over what happened!"

"I doubt that, by the way I'm done here, someone will take you back to your cell."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Nexus, Kaito and Misaka approached the area where the dark guild was located to see a familiar face.

"Thanks for the help, you made things a lot easier Natsu." Natsu turned to see Nexus' group approaching.

"Hey no problem, when I heard what they managed to get their hands on Princess Hisui I knew you'd be out for blood."

"Keep this up and you may end up as a groomsman when I marry Hisui." Kaito and Misaka were happy to see that Nexus was finally calm after the storm he had brought on.

"We'll see, Nexus you take the lead, after all it is your fiancée we're rescuing."

"Alright let's go everyone!"

* * *

That's all for now, so thanks for reading! Remember to review and favorite/follow and I'll see you all next time.


	6. Brotherly Hatred

Hey everyone, welcome to chapter 6! Thanks to Icyjewel for the follow. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 6: Brotherly Hatred

The members of the Fallen Sky dark guild were busy cheering and relishing in the recent victory of their guild master.

"I can't believe we really managed to kidnap the princess."

"I know, and she's one hot babe eh Ergodiel?" The person in question was a tall white haired man wearing a long grey cloak.

"Quite so, to think that upstart brat Nexus could be engaged to such a beauty."

"I wonder who hates him more, you or the boss." However before he could answer the door to the guild was smashed down.

"Where is she?"

"Why are you always so loud Gelfer?"

"No way, Misaka, Kaito is that who I think it is?" The three angels looked at Ergodiel with shock.

"What the heck is he doing here?" Misaka whispered to Kaito.

"No clue," Kaito whispered back.

"So you three know this guy?" Natsu asked rather loudly.

"I would hope they haven't forgotten me."

"What are you doing in a dark guild?"

"I'm glad you asked Nexus, my fellow fallen angels and I have joined this guild in our rebellion against the Sky Realm."

"Still going on about the rebellion?" Misaka asked with boredom in her voice.

"The rebellion is something that won't just succeed overnight, it would be easier if the arch-angels supported us but that has yet to happen."

"They never will, though that doesn't matter now, where is my Hisui?" Nexus' magic power began to amass as he began to grow impatient.

"She's in a very cozy cell right now, but before that our boss wishes to see you Nexus," Ergodiel said as he gestured towards the door by the guild's bar.

"Nexus you go on ahead, I'll take care of this guy," Natsu said as he covered his fists in fire.

"Alright but don't let your guard down, Misaka stay and help Natsu, Kaito you're coming with me!" Nexus and Kaito ran past the gathered wizards as they headed towards the door and were soon out of sight.

"Natsu there are too many grunts to focus on Ergodiel, do me a favor and take them out."

"What about that guy?" Natsu asked as he pointed towards Ergodiel.

"Leave the traitor to me, when you finish off those goons you can help me."

"That's not fair I wanna fight him!"

"Natsu fighting an angel is different from fighting a human, so just beat those others quickly so you can see how it's done," Misaka said as she readied herself.

"Fine, but you better not beat him before I finish!"

"I can't make any promises."

* * *

Music Starts: Celestial Spirits Rebelling, Fairy Tail 2014 OST

* * *

"Ergodiel you think you can beat me?" Misaka asked as she let her magical power loose. Natsu was taken aback by her magical energy at first but quickly brushed it off as he went to deal with the army of guild underlings.

"I've gotten stronger since last time, anyway I don't think we've fought before," Ergodiel said as he summoned a scythe.

"We'll see about that." Misaka quickly turned into a shadow and snaked her way towards Ergodiel through the floorboards.

"That won't work on me!" Ergodiel said as he slammed his scythe into the floor, however the shadow he hit simply dissipated.

"Oh really?" Misaka emerged behind Ergodiel delivering a swift kick to his gut sending him back a few feet.

"Lucky shot," He sent his scythe away to summon a pair of pistols. Readying his guns he shot a volley of magical orbs which Misaka effortlessly dodged.

"Shadow Angel's Rhapsody!" Misaka unleashed a large black laser like blast from her mouth only to have Ergodiel easily dodge it.

"You're too easy to read my dear."

"Look behind you." Ergodiel turned to see that the blast had ricocheted off the wall and hit him right as he turned around.

"Damn!" Ergodiel shouted as he took the full brunt of the attack.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu appeared out of the blue slamming a fire covered fist into the unsuspecting Ergodiel's gut.

"Natsu you finished off the others?"

"Sure did!" Natsu exclaimed as Misaka turned to see a large pile of unconscious wizards.

"Good, I could beat this guy alone but it'd be more fun if you joined in."

"Well then count me in Misaka," Natsu said as he gave her a goofy grin. Misaka was happy though that he focused his attention on the enemy so he could not see the small blush on her face.

"Two against one doesn't seem fair, but then again one of you is only a human."

"You got something against us humans?" Natsu asked ticked off at Ergodiel's words.

"Humans are weak and fragile, a mere human could never compare to an angel."

"Don't underestimate us humans buddy, maybe you've had your head in the clouds for too long."

"I do not like the way the sky looks from down here, it's so much better being able to look down."

"Pretty tough talk from a good for nothing traitor, Shadow Angel's Crushing Fist!"

"Gauntlet Magic Water Destroyer!" Ergodiel's gauntlet glowed with water magic as he used it to intercept Misaka's shadowy punch.

"Huh magic gauntlets?" Natsu asked feeling confused.

"Yeah he can use lots of different weapons but his main are those gauntlets he can infuse with different elements."

"Gauntlet Magic Wind and Ice." Ergodiel's right gauntlet was infused with wind the other with ice.

"That's new, I don't remember you using two infusions at once last time."

"Did you think I hadn't gotten stronger Misaka?" Ergodiel was too busy with his talking that he was caught off guard by Natsu.

"Why don't you zip it, Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"That won't work, water!" Ergodiel quickly changed both gauntlets to water and used it to dissipate the fire. While successful he was pushed back a bit.

"Shadow Angel's Chains!" Misaka shot shadowy chains from her hand using them to bound Ergodiel's hands.

"Too weak!" He easily shook the chains off only to see Natsu charging at him at full speed.

"Not enough time to change huh, Fire Dragon's Swordhorn!" Natsu slammed into Ergodiel full force sending him flying over where the bar had been and right into the wall.

"Your magic is very versatile but there's a gap between shifting elements," Misaka said as she watched Ergodiel dislodge himself from the wall.

"Not bad, I didn't think I would have to use this but oh well, Shadow Angel's Rhapsody!" Misaka was surprised but the attack but made no effort to move.

"Misaka, wait don't tell me," Natsu said realizing what was going on. Misaka opened her mouth wide as the blast approached sucking it all in.

"Gosh you're an idiot, and those shadows tasted stale," Misaka said as she tried to get the taste out with a watermelon lollipop she had on hand.

"Wait, the boss said you wouldn't be able to swallow my attack?"  
"Then he's an idiot, each element only has one angel slayer, not matter if it's artificial or not it can be absorbed. That's how it works for every type of slayer."

"So he's not a real angel slayer?" Natsu asked Misaka.

"Yes, he's an artificial one created by Amon Gelfer, he's this guild's leader right Ergodiel?"

"My you are certainly a sharp one, how'd you know?"

"Amon is the only rebel with enough influence to run an entire guild of rebels."

"His last name is Gelfer, is he related to Nexus?" Natsu asked Misaka.

"He's his younger brother, Amon was exiled for his rebellion."

"Yes and he will get his revenge on him!" Ergodiel charged forward with his scythe out.

"Natsu let's end this already, I'm tired of his rambling."

"You got it, Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus Exploding Flame Edge!"

"Angel Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Shadow Buster!" As Natsu's massive attack sent Ergodiel flying back Misaka sped in holding a giant sword until striking him with a massive swing.

"Damn you both!" Ergodiel screamed as he flew through the wall and landed in a storage room with a loud thud.

"I'll be back I need to go secure him for arrest," Misaka said as Natsu sat down on a still intact stool to await her return.

Music Ends

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Nexus and Kaito finally reached the dark guild master's office after having fought off too many guards to count. Nexus quickly effortlessly kicked the door in and the two entered. As they entered Nexus could hear muffled cries and looked down only to feel his anger boiling. Hisui was on the floor with her hands and legs bound with rope, a cloth gag in her mouth and dressed in nothing but her lingerie. Nexus quickly untied the ropes and removed the cloth from Hisui's mouth.

"Nexus!" Hisui cried as she practically jumped into Nexus' arms.

"Are you okay Hisui?" Nexus asked as he stood up holding Hisui tightly in his arms.

"Don't worry I'm okay, I knew you'd save me Nexus," Hisui said as he wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you the bastard that took Hisui from me?" Nexus asked out loud facing the seat that was facing away from them.

"And what if I am?" Nexus froze before he could respond. He knew that voice.

"No it can't be Amon?" Kaito was equally shocked.

"It's been a while brother." Nexus could feel his heart sink when the man turned around revealing it really was Amon.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Kaito asked in disbelief.

"Heh it's good to see you too Kaito."

"Amon tell me, why did you take Hisui?"

"Calm down bro, I'm not looking to pick a fight right now, I just want to talk."

"Well I don't, if you want to me that's fine, but don't you dare drag Hisui into this!"

"Oh but she is the reason behind it all dear brother," Amon said getting up from his seat.

"What do you mean Amon?" Nexus asked glaring at his brother.

"I was hired to kidnap Hisui by someone else."

"Who hired you?"

"Our father." Nexus couldn't believe it. To him he couldn't fathom the idea that his father would do something so hateful.

"Father hired you?"

"Yeah, you should know by now he never approved of you marrying Hisui, he wanted me to try my best to make sure it didn't happen."

"Why the heck would he do that to his own son?" Kaito asked angrily.

"Kaito even you should know our father dislikes humans, our mother may approve of Nexus and Hisui but our father never will."

"Didn't father cut all ties with you after your exile?"

"We've been talking since then, you disappoint him Nexus, your engagement could be so much more."

"What do you mean Amon?"

"Think of it, a powerful angel as the king of a human kingdom with a half-breed as his queen. With that power you could easily force the people to submit to the Sky Realm, teach them their place!"

"Are you crazy Amon?" Kaito asked mockingly.

"Don't you two have any pride as an angel? We angels are superior to these humans in every way!"

"That's your idea of racial pride? That isn't pride Amon, angels are the same as humans, not better or worse."

"I wish you would understand Nexus, I mean you're engaged to some human, her being a princess doesn't make it acceptable. I mean why Nexus, the only thing she seems to be good for is her body." Kaito immediately began to back away from Nexus when he heard this knowing what was to come. Amon did not see it the same way as he continued to smile at his little comment.

"What the hell did you just say?" A sudden influx in magical power could be felt as Nexus gave his brother a deadly glare.

"Amon take that back before I beat the crap out of you!"

"Whoa clam down bro, that's not a good look for you." Amon was not expecting Nexus' next move which was to punch him in the face full force. Amon was sent flying into his chair before hitting the wall.

"I told you to take that back Amon."

"Damn you hit hard, that really hurt," Amon said as he stood up holding his face in pain.

"It was supposed to hurt moron, that's what you get for insulting Hisui."

"As much as I'd love to throw down, I have stuff to do."

"You're backing off just like that?" Kaito asked confused.

"It's too quiet downstairs, that little angel Misaka must have already taken down Ergodiel, there's no way I can take down all three of you."

"Then what was the point of everything if you're just going to chicken out?"

"So you know what's in store for you brother, our father will not let your wedding happen, I'd watch out if I were you." Amon opened a portal and stepped in before Nexus could make a move.

"Nexus if he wants to be a coward and run let him, as long as Hisui is safe we've accomplished our task."

"You're right Kai, Hisui I think I found your dress," Nexus said as he looked in a nearby closet. Sure enough Hisui's dress, tiara and other jewelry were all there.

"Thanks you Nex," Hisui said as she took the items from him and quickly got re-dressed.

"Ah you okay princess?" The three turned to see Natsu standing on top of the door Nexus and Kaito had kicked in.

"I am thanks to everyone, you're one of the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail right?"

"Yep Natsu Dragneel at your service," Nexus said smiling at Hisui before focusing on Nexus," Misaka left to transport Ergodiel and the others to the Sky Realm."

"Good, thanks for your help Natsu, I'm sure we can get a nice reward for your help," Nexus said as they shook hands.

"I don't need a reward, I was doing this because I wanted to help, not for payment or anything."

"I like that attitude, are you going back to Crocus to see Lucy?"

"Not yet Nexus, I have one last bit of training to do before that, I'll see you around, Natsu said as he waved and headed back down to the main floor.

"We should head back, Arcadios and the king are probably worried."

"Good point Kai let's get going," Nexus said as the three left the room and then the guild.

* * *

Later:

* * *

"Nexus is something wrong?" Nexus looked up from his book to see Hisui standing next to their bed dressed in a light green nightgown.

"Not really why?"

"I know you pretty well, I can tell there's something on your mind, it's about your father right?"

"Yeah you got me, it's just tough to deal with."

"You mean about your father not liking me or our engagement?"

"I thought he'd get more used to it if he had some time and space, working with an exiled angel is pretty serious, even if it is his own son."

"Will he be exiled?"

"I doubt it, he'll find some sort of loophole to get out of trouble."

"Nexus why does your father hate humans, considering that your mother approves of us?"

"Honestly I don't really know, my brother is the one who had the idea of me using my position to subjugate humanity, but my father never really talked about his reasons."

"Please don't let it bother you too much Nexus, I want you to be yourself for our wedding."

"Don't worry I'll be fine Hisui."

"Good, now Nexus I think you deserve a reward for rescuing me," Hisui said as she pounced onto Nexus, his book falling to the side as she pinned him down onto the bed.

"Oh really, what might that reward be?"

"Something I think you'll enjoy my handsome knight." The two shared a passionate kiss before crawling under the covers and making love through the night.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading. I may end up posting a separate story as a collection of lemons for this story, so look forward to that if you are interested. Remember to review and favorite/follow and I'll see you all next time!


	7. The Birthday Festival

Hey guys, thanks for all the support, we are almost at 1,000 views! This chapter is a tad short but I wanted to get it out before a meeting I have to attend. I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

CH 7: The Birthday Festival

Nexus and Misaka weaved their way through the busy streets of Crocus with a destination in mind. The city was bustling as a festival was in the process of being set up.

"Whose idea was it to have this huge festival again?" Misaka asked Nexus as she sucked on a strawberry lollipop.

"It was the king's idea, it is Hisui's 19th birthday after all."

"Is that a big deal Nexus?"

"That it's her birthday of course."

"No I meant the significance of her turning 19."

"She's the princess so it's a big deal no matter what age."

"You did tell her she won't get any older considering she's half-angel now right?" Misaka asked as she finished her lollipop.

"Of course I told her, the whole not being able to age is a lot to take in."

"My birthday is coming up you know."

"I thought you said you stopped celebrating your birthday?" Nexus asked remembering the last failed party he and Kaito tried to throw for Misaka.

"I may start again, you only turn 229 once you know."

"I remember when I was 229, so young and stupid," Nexus said chuckling at some of the things he did at that age.

"Now you're just old."

"Hey take that back, I have family members who are even older you know!"

"I just didn't think Hisui was into guys as old as you."

"I may be 400 but I still have the physicality of a 19 year old, so it isn't weird or anything!" A few people passing by stopped to give him a weird look but walked away realizing who it was.

"Yes I know Nexus, my room is close to the one you and Hisui share in the palace you know."

"I know what about it?" Nexus asked trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"Please try to be more considerate, I was trying to read a book but couldn't because of all that racket you and Hisui were causing last night." Nexus' face turned bright red realizing what Misaka meant.

"Wait you were listening?"

"No idiot, you two were being too loud, it was hard not to hear, so in the future please tell Hisui to try to keep it down."

"Uh sure, I bet she'll be happy to hear that," Nexus said sarcastically.

"We're here Nexus," Misaka said as they stopped in front of a jewelry store.

"Yes we are Captain Obvious." Misaka groaned at this and entered the store ahead of him. Nexus followed through the door Misaka was holding open and stepped inside. The jewelry store as simply decorated with bright lighting meant to show off the jewelry in the best lighting possible. Nexus approached the employee behind the counter while Misaka looked around.

"Ah Sir Nexus?" The woman behind the counter seemed shocked at the fact that Nexus was there.

"That's me, I'm here to pick up something I had placed an order for last time I was here."

"Oh yes the manager had mentioned that, I apologize for my surprise, I'm new to Crocus and didn't expect to meet a celebrity so soon."

"It's fine, always good to see a new friendly face."

"Thank you, I'll get your order," the girl said as she disappeared into the back room.

"You find anything you like?" Nexus asked as Misaka headed towards the door.

"No, I'm not one for fancy jewelry, I'll be waiting outside."

"Just don't run off without me Misaka," Nexus said as Misaka left the shop. The girl returned three minutes later with a long white box in hand.

"Here you go Sir Nexus, this is probably the most expensive necklace we have," the girl said as she opened the box to show to Nexus. The necklace was silver with a heart locket complete with an emerald at the center.

"Hisui will love it so price doesn't matter," Nexus said as he paid for the necklace.

"Good to hear, it will suit the princess, I assume this is for her birthday?"

"Yes so if you could wrap it that would great."

"Of course I can," the girl said as she pulled out a roll of green wrapping paper that was decorated with chibi dragons.

"That's cute wrapping paper."

"It is, we have it for sale if you want to buy some."

"Sure I'll take two rolls," Nexus said as he paid for his extra purchase.

"Thank you for your business today," the lady said as she placed the wrapped jewelry box and wrapping paper rolls in a bag.

"Have a nice day," Nexus said as he waved and left the store. He stepped outside to see that Misaka had already left without him. Nexus sighed as he started walking back to the palace wondering where Misaka wandered off to.

* * *

2 Days Later:

Hisui woke up to what seemed like a commotion. She heard people running around outside and smelt smoke. She quickly pulled her clothes on and darted out of the room.

"Arcadios what's going on?"

"A fire in the kitchen." Hisui ran towards the place kitchen to see Kaito putting out the fire.

"Water Angel's Blasters" Kaito shot large bursts of water from his hands putting out the fire.

"Kaito what happened?"

"Nexus wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed so he was trying to cook, trying being the key word."

"Aw that's sweet, minus the large fire." Hisui saw Nexus getting berated by the kitchen staff before heading towards her with a nervous look.

"Sorry about that love, happy birthday!" Nexus said as he handed Hisui her present. She smiled at the cute wrapping paper before carefully unwrapping the gift. She opened the white box and gasped upon seeing the necklace inside.

"Nexus it's beautiful!" Hisui exclaimed as she held it up to the light to better inspect it. She unhooked the necklace before handing it to Nexus. He proceeded to place it around her neck and close it back together.

"It looks beautiful on you," Nexus said as Hisui immediately grabbed a nearby hand mirror to inspect herself.

"It really does Nexus, thank you!" Hisui jumped into Nexus' arms planting her lips on his. The two shared a loving kiss before deciding to head back to their room.

* * *

Later:

Nexus and Hisui walked through the streets of Crocus as the festival was in full swing. The two occasionally stopped to talk with the people and to look through the vendors' wares. The people were all eager to meet and talk with the two who would find them being bombarded with people. However one attraction caught their attention.

"Ladies and gentlemen I am proud to say that this year's pie eating contest will be starting shortly!" Nexus and Hisui saw that the line for participants was rather short.

"I wonder why people aren't competing?" Hisui asked as only one person was actually on the line.

"Maybe people aren't that interested," Nexus said as he started to head to the line.

"Where are you going Nexus?"

"I feel like competing." Nexus took his place on the line behind a young man with blonde hair. The organizer finished with the blonde man who took his place on the stage and turned to Nexus.

"Sir Nexus are you competing?" The event organizer asked.

"Yeah, you can't have a competition with just one person after all."

"I don't know why we have so few contestants but I think the crowd will be excited to see you," the organizer said as he scribbled away on a clipboard.

"I haven't done something like this in a while so we'll see how it goes."

"You'll do well," the man said as Nexus headed up to the stage. People in the audience began to whisper to each other and the blonde next to Nexus looked surprised. Nexus looked down to see that Hisui was all the way at the front of the audience.

"Thank you for your patience everyone, we have two great competitors for you today!"

"First up we have Sabertooth's guild master Sting Eucliffe!"

"And then we have a Crocus' number one rated wizard and the fiancée of the beloved Princess Hisui, Sir Nexus Gelfer!"

"It's good to meet you, I've heard a lot about you," Sting said as he and Nexus shook hands.

"Same here Sting, may the best man win." The two took their seats at the table as the workers brought out the pies.

"Gentlemen, ready, set eat!" As soon as that was said Sting and Nexus began to dig into the pies. The two started stuffing their faces as quickly as they could, taking only a momentary break to drink some water. Nexus soon found his groove as he started to pick up the pace which Sting quickly followed. The two began to lose count of how many pies they had eaten and the empty plates began to pile up.

"Sorry but time is up!" It had seemed like it had been going on forever as Sting and Nexus finally stopped. The two were grateful for that as neither felt like they could continue for much longer.

"Everyone we have a winner, Sting Eucliffe!" The audience went wild as they celebrated both Sting's victory and Nexus' strong challenge. Sting was given a trophy for his victory, while Nexus received a medal for competing.

* * *

Later:

Upon Sting's request Nexus and Hisui followed him and his friend Rogue for a walk around the town.

"So what did you want to talk about Sting?" Nexus asked as he took Hisui's hand into his.

"Dou you know anything about the members of Fairy Tail?"

"Not a lot but a bit, we know Lucy who's busy with work at the moment and Natsu helped me with something not long ago."

"You know Natsu, where is he?" Sting asked excitedly.

"He said he's wandering around training, so I don't really know where he is at the moment."

"What about Gajeel?" Rogue asked.

"I haven't met him before so I don't know."

"What did Natsu help you with?" Sting asked to which Nexus and Hisui laughed nervously.

"He helped Nexus and his friends rescue me when I got kidnapped by a dark guild."

"Uh does that happen often?" Rogue asked.

"Not as often as you may think, Nexus pretty much scares off any potential kidnappers."

"I'm not that scary Hisui."

"It's not that you're scary all the time, just when someone messes with me you go off the deep end."

"I don't think that's so surprising Nexus," Sting added which made Nexus groan.

"She is your fiancée so you have every right."

"That doesn't help Rogue."

"I think its sweet Nexus," Hisui said as she looked at him lovingly.

"Is Sabertooth participating in the Grand Magic Games?"

"No not this year, we'll be busy with other stuff."

"That's too bad, none of the guilds from last year are competing," Hisui said feeling disappointed.

"Things may have been different if Fairy Tail were still around."

"Do you know what happened to their guild master?" Rogue asked Nexus.

"No I don't, if I did we would have helped to find him by now."

"Sir Nexus, Princess Hisui!" Nexus recognized the voice and instantly dreaded whatever was going to happen. The group turned to see Jason from Sorcerer Weekly.

"Sabertooth is here too. Cooooooolllllll!" Everyone had to cover their ears so they wouldn't go deaf.

"Jason what brings you here?" Nexus asked as his ears were still ringing.

"The Miss Fiore contest is coming up and I need to talk to you both about the details."  
"Oh yes that's right, Jason I need to talk to you about that in private." Nexus looked at Hisui confused at why she needed to speak in privacy.

"Okay, Sting, Rogue and I are going to check out some of the stuff for sale then." Hisui watched the three walk off before turning back to Jason and leading him to the nearby park.

"Why do we need to speak without Nexus here?" Jason asked as they sat on a park bench.

"I don't want him to know yet, but I've decided to compete." Jason looked flabbergasted and took a moment to compose himself.

"Cooooooooooooollllllllllllll!" Jason shouted as loudly as he could.

"Could you please be a bit quieter?" Hisui asked frantically looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

"Oh sorry, that's just very exciting news, I didn't think you were into it."

"To be honest I wasn't at first but I want to challenge myself by doing something out of my comfort zone, and besides I think I could win," Hisui said with a confident smirk.

"So cool," Jason said much quieter this time.

"I want it to be a surprise for Nexus."

"That's a great surprise Princess, I'll be rooting for you." Hisui and Jason talked for a few more minutes before they went to go find Nexus and the others.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	8. The Calm Before the Storm

Hey guys, sorry for the massive delay. I was busy helping to set up a new Home Goods location which was a ton of work but now that it has calmed down I can update more frequently. Thanks to the two guests for your reviews. We've also hit over 1000 views a while ago so thanks for your support. This chapter also marks the end of the 1 year time skip and the next chapter will bring the start of the Alvarez arc. However since we still don't know a lot about the Spriggan 12 there will be differences between this fic and the cannon so keep that in mind. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs and the plot. Reader submitted OCs belong to their respective creators.

* * *

CH 8: The Calm before the Storm

The Miss Fiore Pageant was moments away meaning everyone was a bit anxious. Nexus was set to be a commentator on the judging panel. While he was not going to be helping with the scoring they had asked him to sit with the judges and do commentary. Jason was set to judge along with Chapati Lola.

"Sir Nexus!" Nexus turned to see Chapati approaching him.

"Chapati, it's good to meet you," Nexus said as Chapati reached him.

"Glad to have you as the host today, where's the princess?"

"She said she wanted to go see the girls that are competing before the show."

"Good to hear, I wish you the best of luck Nexus."

"Yes good luck to you." Nexus turned to see a short man approaching.

"Uh who are you?"

"Ichiya Vanderlay from Blue Pegasus," he said as he struck a pose.

"Oh did you need something from me?"

"No, but I am expecting a great show," Ichiya said as he continued to strike different poses.

"Oh yeah, Jenny from your guild is competing again this year right?"

"That is correct, today her perfume will be that of victory."

"That's quite a statement, I don't think the other contestants would agree."

"Our guild has faith in her, and that will help to ensure her victory." Nexus watched Ichiya walk off without another word.

"What was that all about?" Nexus asked out loud unsure if Ichiya had just been there to brag or support him.

Contest Start:

"Ladies and gentlemen, the Miss Fiore Pageant is about to commence!" Nexus stood on stage wearing a white suit and hat which the organizers had asked him to wear. The audience began to stir with excitement as they directed their attention to Nexus on stage.

"For those of you who don't know me, my name is Nexus Gelfer a wizard-knight from the Crocus Royal Army and the fiancée of Fiore's beautiful Princess Hisui, but today I'm also your host."

"First up the judges for today will be former Magic Council member Yajima, Jason from the famous Sorcerer Magazine and the grand magic games emcee Chapati, so give the three a round of applause!" The audience began cheering as the three judges took their seats. Nexus looked into the audience trying to find Hisui but she was nowhere in sight.

"Well then do our judges have anything they'd like to say before we get started?"

"The Miss Fiore Pageant is so COOOOOOOLLLLLLLL!" Everyone in the area flinched from Jason's usual loudness.

"Yes what Jason says, I can't wait to see what the contestants have in store for us," Yajima said still recovering from Jason's shout.

"I personally am excited for the evening dress part," Chapati said to which Yajima nodded in agreement.

"Well then let's not waste any time and get this show on the road with the swimsuit segment!" The audience erupted with applause for the start of the show and the fact that swimsuits were up first. As the contestants began to make their way across the runway Nexus was unable to recognize most of them. The first person he recognized was the one everyone had been waiting for.

"Here she is everyone, the winner of the last Miss Fiore Pageant, Jenny Realight!" Just when it seemed like the crowd couldn't get any more pumped they did. Jenny who was wearing a bright red two piece looked as if she had already won the competition.

"Will she be able to win again? Only time will tell!" As Jenny made her way back around she flashed Nexus a smile that caught him off guard. It didn't seem like a flirty smile but something else, though Nexus was not sure what she was hinting at. The next few girls received a warm reception, though not quite the same as Jenny did.

"Alright folks we have one last contestant for this part so let's give her a warm reception!" However as Nexus watched her appear on the runway he felt his jaw drop. The audience and judges, save for Jason reacted the same as Hisui walked out in a pink two piece. It didn't make sense to Nexus, Hisui had said herself she didn't like people besides him seeing her in things like swimsuits, but here she was for all of the audience to see.

"Uh yes everyone put your hands together for Hisui my fiancée and princess of Fiore?" Nexus didn't intend to make it seem like a question but he was still feeling confused. The audience, however, went crazy, perhaps even more than when Jenny walked onto the runway. Hisui stopped to pose before turning back around. As she made her way back the way she came she flashed Nexus a smile before returning to the back room.

"Everyone we're going to take a brief break to let the judges deliberate, we'll be back in a few minutes with the news of who will move on to the next round!" As soon as he said that Nexus headed towards the back hoping to catch Hisui. Nexus headed down the hallway towards the dressing room when he saw Hisui approaching him, still wearing the pink two piece.

"Nexus, you're doing great out there," Hisui said before the two kissed.

"Hisui why are you competing?"

"Why, would you rather I didn't?"

"No it's not that, I just didn't think you would be into this type of thing."

"I wanted to try something new and out of my comfort zone, besides I think I'll win."

"That's some confidence, but you can do it."

"Thank you Nexus, I'll be sure to win for you."

The competition flew by until only Hisui and Jenny were left.

"Hisui, Jenny I have the results here." Jason had taken over as the host leaving Nexus to sit in the audience.

"The winner of this year's Miss Fiore Pageant is… Princess Hisui!" The crowd went wild as Jason presented Hisui with the pageant crown and sash. Nexus made his way onto the stage with a large bouquet of flowers as other members of the local papers swamped the stage to get pictures.

"Thank you everyone for all your support," Hisui said as she started her speech," this was a great new experience for me and I especially want to thank my number one supporter Nexus for everything he has ever done for me and for everything in the future."

"Everyone give another big round of applause for the most beautiful woman in Fiore!"

* * *

Meanwhile in the Alvarez Empire:

Zeref took his seat at the large table where members of the Spriggan 12 were gathering for a meeting.

"Is everyone here?" Zeref asked as he looked around the table.

"Everyone except for Neinhart sir," August said as he finished his head count.

"That's fine I'll talk with him later, for now we have matters to discuss."

"About Fairy Heart I presume?" Invel asked Zeref.

"No, we need to discuss those who will try to stop us aside from Fairy Tail."

"Who would be crazy enough to try to interfere with us besides Fairy Tail?" Ajeel asked with a smirk.

"The Gods of Ishgar right Serena?"

"I'd figure as much, oh how tragic it would be if I had to take them out myself!" Serena exclaimed dramatically.

"Serena would be best for that, he was one of them," Dimaria said while glaring at Brandish who was asleep.

"Dimaria has a point, the Gods of Ishgar are our biggest problem, the guilds would be easy to deal with," Wahl added.

"We have one other issue that we may need to deal with," Zeref said in a serious tone.

"Whoa what's with the look, you scared or something?" Ajeel asked.

"Ajeel show respect!" Invel snapped to which Ajeel growled.

"I'm not scared, we need to consider every possibility, we must be ready to fight both the Gods of Ishgar and the Sky Musketeers." Everyone aside from Serena looked unsure of what Zeref meant.

"Who do you mean by the Sky Musketeers?" Invel asked Zeref.

"Three of the strongest wizards from the Sky Realm, they are also often referred to as the three vanguards."

"The Sky Realm, you mean angels?" August asked surprised.

"Yes, Nexus Gelfer, Misaka Shadias and Kaito Aquas, the angel slayers of light, shadow and water."

"I'm surprised none of you have not heard of Nexus at the very least," Serena said to the others.

"So he's an angel, what's the big deal about him?" Ajeel asked Serena.

"It's a known fact that he is engaged to the princess of Ishgar Hisui E. Fiore, making him the future king of Ishgar."

"An angel as the future king of Ishgar, will the Sky Realm really stand for this?" August asked Zeref.

"Yes, it was approved and blessed by the Sky Realm Tribunal, they are using it as an opportunity to improve diplomacy between the two realms."

"My emperor have you ever met this Nexus Gelfer?" Invel asked.

"I have a few times he's an interesting one."

"Emperor Spriggan I have a request."

"What is it Serena?"

"I want to be the one to fight Nexus, I have a score to settle with him."

"I'll allow that Serena, I assume that means you don't want any of the others butting in?"

"No, I want to be the one to beat him."

* * *

The Next Day:

Nexus was currently in his personal study busy working his way through a mountain of paperwork. It was the time of year where he had to start documenting the losses and gains within the kingdom for the year. Normally it was the job of the king and his advisors, but Toma gave the job to Nexus as the coronation was drawing near. Nexus looked up from the papers to see Hisui enter the room with a tray that had two cups on it.

"Nexus sweetie I brought you some red tea."

"Thanks love, as soon as I'm done with this we'll be free to do whatever we want," Nexus said as Hisui handed him one of the teacups. Hisui took a small sip from hers before taking a seat on Nexus' lap.

"I'll hold you to that Nexus, I did have something that I needed help with back in our room," Hisui said giving Nexus a seductive smirk as she trailed her hand along Nexus' large muscles until her hand reached the massive log in Nexus' pants.

"You are such a tease."

"Well finish up this paperwork and you won't have to deal with my teasing anymore." Nexus was about to kiss Hisui when the door opened.

"Sir Nexus, Princess I need you two for a bit," Arcadios stopped in his tracks and sighed.

"Geez you always have the worst timing Arcadios," Nexus groaned in frustration.

"Did you need something Arcadios?" Even Hisui sounded annoyed by Arcadios' sudden appearance.

"Yes Jura Nekiss has asked to speak with you two."

"Alright tell him we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thank you Sir Nexus and I apologize for intruding," Arcadios said bowing before he left.

"Why is it always him interrupting us?"

"Who knows, we should get going," Hisui said as she hopped off Nexus' lap. Nexus downed the tea before following Hisui out of the study.

Nexus and Hisui headed down the corridors to the library where Jura was waiting. Jura was with a girl Nexus didn't recognize. She had dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail, pale skin and a medium sized bust. She was wearing a Wizard Saint cloak with a tee shirt and shorts underneath.

"Jura it's good to see you again," Nexus said as the two shook hands.

"It's always good to see you Nexus," Jura said before bowing towards Hisui," and it's always an honor to see you my lady."

"Who is this with you?" Hisui asked.

"This is Caterina Valen, the newest member of the Wizard Saints. Caterina this is Princess Hisui and her fiancé Sir Nexus Gelfer."

"It's an honor to meet you two," Caterina said while curtsying.

"It's nice to meet you too, Jura would you tell us more?"

"Nexus I want you and Hisui to take Caterina under your wings, she's still new to the Wizard Saints and want her to get as much experience as she can."

"Of course we will and I'm sure Kaito and Misaka will help her out as well."

"Thank you Nexus, now if you'll excuse me I have other business to tend to," Jura said as he bowed before leaving.

"Caterina what kind of magic do you use?" Nexus asked her.

"I'm a first generation Earth Dragon Slayer."

"Like the dragon slayers from Fairy Tail?"

"Yes princess, I've always admired their wizards, especially the dragon slayers."

"Well I'll make sure you'll get to meet them soon, for now let us show you around," Nexus said as he and Hisui gave her the grand tour.

* * *

A few days later:

Nexus stepped out of the shower to see Hisui sitting in their bed looking annoyed.

"Is something wrong Hisui?" Nexus asked as he fixed the shorts he used as pajamas.

"Nothing I'm okay."

"Hisui there is something wrong, I can tell by your face, you always puff your cheeks like that when something is annoying you," Nexus said as he looked at Hisui's puffed out cheeks.

"I can't stand that girl," Hisui muttered with venom in her voice.

"You mean Caterina?"

"Yes her."

"Why she's a great wizard and a good person."

"I don't like the way she looks at you or how she talks to you."

"She doesn't have any secret agenda."

"It seems like she does to me."

"Wow jealous much?"

"Jealous, I have no reason to be jealous I get to have sex with you whenever I want so why would I be jealous of her?"

"Maybe that was the wrong word, I had no idea you were so possessive."

"Maybe, I won't allow anyone else to steal my man from me."

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that Hisui."

"You're right, if I see that girl trying to make a move on you I'll be sure to put her in her place."

"That sounds very out of character coming from you," Nexus mumbled.

"Did you say something Nex?"

"Uh you do that, that's what I said."

"Hopefully I won't have to, by the way what were you two talking about yesterday?"

"She had questions about the Sky Realm."

"Okay that's fine then."

"Don't worry Hisui, you're Miss Fiore nobody else can compete with the most beautiful woman in Fiore."

"Aw thank you love, after all as the future king you deserve a beautiful queen."

"The Grand Magic Games are next week, we should get to sleep in prep for the work tomorrow."

"I guess you're right good night handsome."

"Night beautiful." The two shared one last kiss before Nexus laid back with Hisui snuggling up to him.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading. I'll see you all in the next chapter!


	9. Bad News from Above

Hey everyone and welcome to chapter nine! Thanks to HappyCamper999 for the review and follow, glad to hear you are enjoying the story so far. Also thanks to Jhellou for favoriting the story. I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

CH 9: Bad News from Above

The large battle between Avatar's forces and the reunited Fairy Tail forces had finally finished. Avatar's army was in ruins having been completely obliterated by Natsu and the others.

"Over already, I could go another round or two," Natsu sighed as he stretched his arms.

"I don't think that's a bad thing Natsu," Wendy said as she looked around the filled that was filled with unconscious bodies.

"Well what do we have here?" Natsu and the others turned to see someone who looked like Gajeel dressed as a rune knight.

"Hey is that Gajeel?" Gray asked.

"No it couldn't be he would never be allowed to join the magic council."

"What do you mean by that Salamander?" Gajeel asked as he got in Natsu's face.

"They wouldn't let him in, but why do you look like him?"

"Wait so that isn't Gajeel?" Wendy asked.

"I think it is, but he does look off in the rune knight outfit," Erza said as she looked him over.

"I am Gajeel!"

"That's what an impostor would say, but you even smell like Gajeel."

"What the hell Salamander I am Gajeel!"

"Are you all dense?" Carla mumbled.

"Uh this is Gajeel." Lucy smiled as she heard that voice.

"Levy!" Levy walked towards the Gajeel and the others.

"I know it's hard to believe but Gajeel really is a rune knight."

"Well they do need all the help they can get nowadays."

"Exactly Erza, it was something Gajeel grew into right?"

"The only thing I didn't grow into was this get-up," Gajeel grunted as he fidgeted with the rune knight garb.

"You all really did a number on Avatar, the magic council had to do barely anything."

"These guys didn't stand a chance against us right Natsu?"

"Of course they're nothing compared to us," Natsu snickered as he and Gray bumped fists.

"That makes our job easier, all we have to do is secure them and then we can talk."

"About what Levy?" Lucy asked.

"The Council has been able to track Master Makarov down."

"It's about damn time, I knew the old man wouldn't go down."

"Natsu we don't know the full situation, he may still be in danger," Erza said berating Natsu.

"Erza is right, he is still in trouble."

"Then we need to go help him, we can't just leave him to fend for his own, where is he?" Gray asked Levy.

"Alvarez, the empire right next to Fiore."

"Well then we know where we need to go!" Natsu yelled as he slammed his fists together.

"Sorry but I won't allow that!" Natsu and the others to see someone else approaching.

"Nexus?" Natsu and Lucy asked in unison.

"Sorry but Alvarez is somewhere you shouldn't go."

"Oh and who are you to tell us what to do?" Gray asked.

"What is it about Alvarez that we shouldn't go there?" Erza asked Nexus.

"It's complicated but I'll explain, everyone please follow me." Nexus signaled them to follow before walking away.

"Natsu who is he?" Wendy asked.

"That's Sir Nexus, don't worry he's cool."

"Where exactly are you taking us?" Erza asked as the group caught up with Nexus.

"Mercurius, we'll talk there, I'm Sir Nexus Gelfer, don't worry I'm on your side."

* * *

Crocus, a few hours later:

Nexus and the others got off the train at Crocus, well Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy staggered off it.

"I am never riding one of those cursed things again."

"Me neither," Gajeel stuttered as he Wendy and Natsu collapsed.

"To think dragon slayers had such a crippling weakness to transportation," Nexus said chuckling at the three.

"It's pretty embarrassing when they act like this," Gray added as he rolled his eyes at the trio.

"Wendy used to not get sick from transportation but I guess she does now," Lucy said looking at Wendy with a sympathetic smile.

"You said you're taking us to Mercurius right?" Erza asked as the group continued on with the three dragon slayers dragging behind.

"Yeah we have some stuff to discuss, I may have info for you all the council doesn't have."

"Why wouldn't the council know stuff you do?" Carla asked.

"We here in Crocus have different scouts that look for different stuff, plus there's some info we get we don't tell the council."

"Keeping secrets?"

"Not by choice Levy, there's some stuff I'm not allowed to tell the council."

"Alright what did I miss?" Natsu asked as he Gajeel and Wendy regained their composure.

"Not much though the palace is just ahead."

"Hey Lucy?" Gray asked in a whisper.

"You said you and Natsu know this guy how did you meet him?"

"It's a long story for another time Gray."

"Everyone follow me." Nexus led the group into the palace and towards the library.

"Is the king here?" Erza asked.

"No, he's away on business right now, Arcadios was going to stay here but I told him to go along."

"I'm surprised he would leave the city while the princess is still here," Erza said remembering how protective the knight was.

"I'm here and so are my friends so Hisui is as safe as can be, we'll talk in the library, my study is a bit too small for everyone to fit in." The group entered the large royal library before everyone took a seat at the large table.

"Oh is everyone here?" The group turned to see Hisui standing in the doorway.

"Yeah everyone is here," Nexus said as Hisui took a seat next to Nexus.

"It's good to see you again princess," Erza said.

"I'm glad to see so many members of Fairy Tail together again."

"It isn't official but we'll make sure it's for real," Gray said to which the others nodded in agreement.

"Nexus, before we continue I need a proper greeting."

"Proper greeting?" Wendy asked slightly confused.

"She means a show of respect, she is the princess after all," Carla said to Wendy.

"Sorry about that Hisui," Nexus said before he leaned towards Hisui and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

"Ehhhhhh?" Everyone save for Natsu, Happy and Lucy shouted in surprise by the "greeting".

"That's better Nexus."

"Uh are we missing something here?" Gray asked Nexus.

"It seems so and Natsu and Lucy didn't seem surprised," Erza said pointing out the duo's lack of surprise.

"Sorry I didn't mention it earlier, for the formal intro my name is Sir Nexus Gelfer knight of Crocus and the fiancé of Princess Hisui."

"So if you're her fiancé does that mean what I think it does?" Wendy asked.

"Yes Nexus will be the next king of Fiore," Hisui answered for Nexus.

"Now I know why the name sounded so familiar, the Wizard Saints mentioned you a few times," Levy said to Nexus.

"Not too suprising, my family has had dealings with the council over the years."

"Sir Nexus why did you say to not go to Alvarez?" Erza asked.

"I didn't mean you could never go, just that we need to wait a bit."

"But we just can't wait while gramps is in trouble!"  
"I understand that Natsu but we need to think this through, Alvarez kidnapped a former master of Fairy Tail, so is this a declaration of war on Fiore or Fairy Tail?"

"Isn't it both, I mean they kidnapped a guild master from Fiore after all," Gajeel answered.

"It makes no difference if it's Fiore, they're just after Fairy Tail."

"Sure but what does Alvarez want with us?" Gray asked.

"Wait you guys don't know about it?" Nexus asked confused.

"Nexus I had heard only the guild master can know about that," Hisui said to Nexus.

"Know about what exactly?" Carla asked feeling slightly suspicious.

"Lumen Histoire, I can't go into details but that's what Alvarez is probably after."

"I think I heard Makarov mention that once to Laxus," Gajeel stated.

"It's one of Fairy Tail's biggest secrets."

"Then how would you know about it?" Erza asked feeling suspicious like Carla.

"I have an extensive history with Fairy Tail, but we have more pressing business like God Serena joining Alvarez."

"The leader of the Wizard Saints?" Levy asked shocked.

"Yes he's joined the enemy, but I'm telling you all now that he should be left for me to deal with."

"Why do you want to fight him?" Natsu asked.

"I have a score to settle with him, that's all there is to it."

"So you have a plan?" Gray asked.

"Yes, maybe a small group can get into Alvarez, but you still need to talk with the council about it. Though Alvarez does have the Spriggan 12, the most powerful wizards in Alvarez which Serena is now a part of."

"That's it just one group?"

"They will have thousands of soldiers," Hisui added.

"I'm doing all I can to get more reinforcements just in case a full-scale war does erupt, aside from the royal army."

"Lord Nexus." The group looked behind them to see Misaka appear in a shadowy flame.

"Misaka what is it, you never call me that?" Nexus asked confused at her formal tone.

"Arch-Lord Michael is here."

"You have to be joking he's here!?"

"Yes he requested to be a part of this meeting."

"Well send him in then."

"No need I'm here." A tall white haired man dressed in a black and red blazer appeared in a bright flash of light.

"Arch-Lord Michael," Nexus and Misaka said in unison as they kneeled before the guest.

"Lord Nexus, Lady Misaka please rise."

"What can we do for you sir?"

"I cannot just decide to visit my student Nexus?"

"You aren't the type to just drop in usually."

"Arch-Lord Michael, Lord Nexus please excuse me," Misaka said as she bowed before disappearing.

"Nexus would you introduce me to your human friends."

"Ah yeah, Lord Michael these are members of Fairy Tail Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Gajeel and Levy."

"Good to meet all you surface dwellers, and is this her?" Michael said as he looked at Hisui.

"Yes this is her, Hisui this is my teacher arch-angel Michael, Lord Michael this is my fiancée Princess Hisui E. Fiore."

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Nexus has said much about you, it is true, you are just as beautiful as he's said."

"Your words flatter me, Nexus has said much about you."

"Nexus, should the need for help arise I promise that the Sky Realm will lend it."

"I appreciate that sir."

"Wait so he's an arch-angel?" Lucy asked.

"Yep he's the leader of the three arch-angels and my teacher as I said before."

"Whoa," Natsu and Gray said in unison.

"Nexus I wish to speak with you privately for a few moments," Michael said as he headed towards the door.

"Of course, everyone please excuse me," Nexus said as he followed Michael out of the library. Nexus led Michael to his study so they could have privacy.

* * *

"This is a cozy office," Michael said as they entered the study.

"It's nicely sized for what I need."

"You seem as happy as can be Nexus."

"How can I not be, the people here in Fiore have been great to me, I'm engaged to the woman of my dreams and get to become a king with her at my side."

"I'm glad you were able to find someone you love so much Nexus, as expected of my star pupil you have exquisite taste in women."

"Heh thanks sensei, so what did you want to talk about?"

"We are currently investigating your father."

"Wait for what?"

"Several things, including one you need to know, about Hisui."

"About her kidnapping right?"

"That and something even more serious."

"What is it?"

"He had plans to incite a war with Fiore."

"By doing what?"

"He had a plan to assassinate Hisui." Nexus froze at that.

"No that couldn't be! He'd never do that!"

"I'm sorry Nexus, all of our sources have reported the same thing, that includes an inside agent's report." Nexus felt a rage like he had never known building up deep inside. He couldn't believe that his own father would want to do something like that to the woman who was not only the princess but also the love of his life.

"But she's my fiancée, why would he do that? I know he didn't approve but…"

"He saw it as a political move, the fact that she's your woman is secondary."

"Even if it is my father I can't excuse anybody who would dare hurt Hisui, what's the situation?"

"The tribunal has detained him and he will be put on trial."

"What are the charges?"

"Leaking confidential government information, plotting to overthrow the Tribunal, assisting an exiled angel as well as kidnapping and plotting to kill a foreign royal official."

"That's a lot, what kind of sentence could he get?"

"The tribunal is aiming for life in the Sky Fortress." Nexus shuddered when Michael said that. The Sky Fortress was the Sky Realm's high security prison. Only those with the most grievous crimes were sent there.

"I guess I'll be paying a visit to the Sky Realm, did you hear from my mother?" Nexus asked Michael.

"Yes, she's handling it as well as she can, as you can imagine it hasn't been easy for her, first it was your brother now your father."

"I'll make sure to check on her first, will I be able to see my father?"

"The Tribunal will allow it, however, if you bring Hisui I advise you to have her stay with your mother while you visit him."

"That's what I was thinking, I don't want Hisui to know what he was actually planning, it's quite scary after all."

"Yes that is a good idea Nexus, I'm sorry about the whole ordeal, I know it cannot be easy for you or your mother."

"I'll have a lot of questions for my father, I assume I can ask him anything?"

"The Tribunal knows you will and yes you can ask him anything, you deserve to know the full story.

"Thanks for everything sir, I have a lot to think about now."

"It's the least I can do for you, feel free to ask me anything if need be, the other arch-angels would be happy to help as well."

* * *

Later that Night:

Nexus and Michael had gone their separate ways after the conversation, leaving Nexus to slowly take it all in.

"I have to go to the Sky Realm," Nexus said as he got into bed with Hisui.

"I know, I'm sorry about your father Nexus," Hisui said as she began to massage his shoulders. She had been distressed at hearing what was going on with his father, he of course had not told her what his father had originally planned to do.

"Will you go with me to see my mother Hisui?"

"Of course I will Nexus, the Fairy Tail wizards will be meeting with Kaito and Misaka tomorrow so we can go as soon as you want."

"Thanks and that feels good Hisui," Nexus moaned as he felt the stress washing away from the massage he was receiving.

"I don't like seeing you like this Nexus so I'll do anything I can to help."

"I'm telling you Hisui you are going to be the best wife ever."

"Thank you Nexus I try my best." After a few minutes Nexus returned the favor by giving Hisui her own massage before they drifted off to sleep unaware that this would be one of the last days of peace before the storm.

* * *

That's it for now folks, see you in the next chapter!


	10. Through Fire and Lightning

Hey everyone, here is my Christmas present to you all, the new chapter! Thanks to Soccerguy1052 for the favorite and follow, glad to see everyone is enjoying the story. Now this chapter and the next one take place while Natsu and the others are in Alvarez. I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 10 Through Fire and Lightning:

A gentle breeze whisked through the small area of the most exclusive area in the Sky Realm. The town of Zeferos, a high society place, was nestled in the heart of the Sky Realm. The Sky Realm consists of a series of 5 floating landmasses, with the capitol island located in the center. Zeferos was a small residential area where the houses could only be afforded by the upper-class. The Tribunal had their headquarters the next town over, a governmental district where the tribunes lived. Lush green scenery was sprinkled throughout Zeferos among the houses that ranged from cozy but pricey to large and expensive.

Nexus and Hisui walked down the quiet streets towards Nexus' home stopping occasionally to talk to some residents. Everyone was on a first name basis in the community due to its size, but Nexus' engagement to Hisui drove up his fame in the area by a considerable amount.

"I still think this a beautiful place," Hisui said as she admired the many large trees and flower patches. She had been here a few times before but each time she did visit it looked like 20 more trees had sprung up.

"It doesn't change that much at this time of year but that's what I like about it."

"What are the other landmasses like?" Hisui asked having never set foot on the other islands.

"They're nice as well but not quite the same, Misaka is from the western island and Kaito is from the eastern island. The main difference is the weather, each continent has different weather patterns."

"How come the weather is so different on each landmass?"

"We have a weather lacrima that regulates the weather for each region, it ensures each continent gets to experience different weather, it encourages people to travel from landmass to landmass to experience each area at different times.

"Nexus, Misaka called your Lord Nexus earlier right?" Hisui asked remembering the meeting with arch-angel Michael.

"Each landmass has an archangel, Michael here in the center, Raphael in the west, Gabriel in the east, Uriel in the south and Selaphiel in the north."

"And what about her calling you Lord Nexus?"

"As Michael's disciple I rank as the leader of the group of the archangels' students."

"So Misaka is Raphael's disciple and Kaito is Gabriel's?"

"Yes then there's the disciples of Uriel and Selaphiel, the fire angel slayer Edgar and the lightning angel slayer Avery."

"They don't sound familiar."

"I've never actually met them before, both of them are pretty young, only about 100 years old."

"To most people that's old, but not to you I guess."

"You'll meet them sooner or later right?"

"Yes and you will too." Nexus and Hisui arrived at the Gelfer estate located in the center of town. The estate was a large white three story mansion with a large water fountain and garden at the front.

"It's been a while since I was here," Hisui said as the two walked through the front garden.

"Yeah we haven't been here since my birthday last year." Nexus and Hisui arrived at the front door and rang the bell before waiting for a response. However a few minutes passed and nobody answered.

"You said your mother would be home right Nexus?"

"She said she'd be home, maybe she went out somewhere."

"Don't you have keys?"

"No I don't at the moment."

"Do we wait for her?" However before Nexus could answer an explosion rang out in the distance.

"Seems like there may be trouble, let's go Hisui!" Nexus shouted as the two sprinted off.

* * *

A few minutes later:

Nexus and Hisui arrived at the source of the explosion to see two teens fighting a large group of what were probably fallen angels. The first was a red haired teenage boy with a similar build to Kaito. He was dressed in a plain green tee and khakis. The second was a teenage girl who was taller than Misaka and had sandy blonde hair. She was dressed in a white blouse with a black dress pants.

"Fire Angel's Rhapsody!"

"Lightning Angel's Rhapsody!"

"So those two are Edgar and Avery." The two young angel slayers were holding their own against the large group but were looking weary.

"Ed get it together we have to bring these criminals in!"

"Well what about you Avery, you're just as tired as I am!"

"I can still go a few rounds unlike you!"

"I can outfight you any day little girl."

"What did you call me?" Nexus and Hisui hung back just out of sight rolling their eyes at the two arguing angels.

"Are you two kids done arguing?" The leader of the fallen angels asked the feuding duo.

"Stay out of our business!"

"Nexus are you going to do anything?"

"I guess I should," Nexus said as he ran towards the enemy group.

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!" Nexus appeared in front of the lead enemy in a flash of light and delivered a powerful punch to his gut sending him flying.

"Listen up you rookies, this is no time to be arguing amongst yourselves."

"Uh who are you?" Edgar asked confused while Avery thought to herself.

"Another band of fallen angels huh, who sent you?" Nexus asked the enemy group.

"Why do you care?" One of the fallen angels asked.

"Don't say that, we're in trouble here," another fallen angel answered.

"In trouble how?"

"That's Nexus Gelfer, Kojima's son."

"Of all the people we had to run into, everyone retreat!" The large group of fallen angels scattered before anyone could be arrested.

"Damn they're getting away!"

"If they're going to chicken out and run let them, they'll get caught before they know it," Nexus said preventing Edgar from going after them.

"Lord Nexus it's good to finally meet you," Avery said as she bowed.

"Uh who is he?" Edgar asked Avery.

"Really Edgar? That's Nexus Gelfer leader of the Sky Musketeers, the famous trio of angel slayers?"

"No way, I'm sorry for not recognizing you sir!" Edgar apologized while frantically bowing.

"That's fine, this is our first time meeting after all."

"Is Sir Kaito and Lady Misaka here as well?"

"No they're back in Fiore, I'm just here on personal business."

"Care to introduce me Nexus?" Nexus turned to see Hisui approaching them.

"Don't worry I wasn't going to forget, Edgar and Avery this is my fiancé Hisui E. Fiore, princess of Fiore."

"Whoa a real princess!" Avery exclaimed excitedly.

"I want to give her a show then, Lord Nexus fight me!"

"Edgar are you serious?" Avery asked berating Edgar.

"Yeah, I want to show him what I'm really capable of."

"You're a spunky one, you remind me of when I met Misaka 200 years ago, but okay I accept."

"Are you sure about this Nexus?" Hisui asked.

"I am, I could use the exercise anyway."

"I won't go easy on you Lord Nexus!"

* * *

Music Start (I Will Show You Band: From Ashes to New):

* * *

"Fire Angel's Rhapsody!" Nexus stepped aside causally avoiding the large blast of blue fire.

"Fire Angel's Burning Fist!" Edgar flew forward wings out and his fists covered in blue fire.

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!" Nexus countered Edgar's punches with his own sending Edgar tumbling backwards.

"Fire Angel's Javelin!" Edgar threw a javelin made of blue flames which Nexus effortlessly dodged.

"Your movements are too straightforward Edgar," Nexus said as he vanished in a flash of light leaving Edgar wondering where he went.

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!" Nexus punched Edgar in the back as his guard was down.

"Damn he's too fast," Edgar mumbled as he grunted in pain.

"I can go faster if you want."

"Fire Angel's Leg!" Nexus caught Edgar's leg and slammed him onto the ground.

"You'll have to do better than that Edgar."

"Don't worry I'm just getting started!"

"Light Angel's Charger!" Nexus covered in light burst forward slamming into Edgar unable to guard quick enough.

"Fire Angel's Long Sword!" Edgar created a blue flame sword and swung at Nexus who caught it.

"How'd you touch it let alone catch it? It's made of fire."

"It just shows the difference between us, I couldn't lead the Sky Musketeers if I cried over a little fire."

"I'm not going to lose."

"We'll see about that Edgar." Edgar could only stand in fear as Nexus let his magical energy loose. A blinding aura surrounded Nexus as the ground shook violently from the tremendous amount of pressure.

'I've never felt magical energy like this before, is this what the Sky Musketeers are like?' Edgar thought as he slowly backed away. On the side-lines Avery looked just as fearful.

"His magic level is insane, I had heard the surface world had monsters like Nexus, but now I can't imagine how many wizards may be like him or even stronger. What do you think Princess?"

"It may not seem like it to you but it makes me feel safe knowing that someone as strong as Nexus is there to love and protect me," Hisui swooned as she couldn't help but admire Nexus.

"So Edgar you ready?" Edgar however didn't respond as he struggled to stand.

"Angel Slayer's Secret Art: Heavenly Zero Impact!" A large white magic circle trapped Edgar before a large ray of light cascaded down hitting Edgar full force. As the dust settled Edgar laid on the ground exhausted.

* * *

Music End:

* * *

"Geez I can't go on anymore," Edgar grumbled as he struggled to stand up. Avery ran over and helped Edgar to his feet as he could not on his own.

"Damn he kicked your ass good Edgar."

"Yeah, I don't need you to tell me that."

"You just need to train more, do that and you'll be better off next time. If you ask I'm sure Kaito would be happy to help you train," Nexus said as he approached the two young angels.

"Thanks I'll think about it, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I lost, you've been around much longer than I have."

"Me being older has nothing to do with it Edgar, I've had to fight to survive many times in the past, what do you fight for?"

"To get stronger."

"That's what a lot of people say, it is a reason but that alone won't get you through life, especially for an angel."

"Then I guess that's something I will have to discover that reason on my own."

"I knew you'd lose Edgar," Avery said to his dismay.

"That's not very nice Avery."

"I was the one who asked if you were sure about it."

"Nexus shouldn't we be going?" Hisui asked.

"Yeah you're right, Edgar, Avery I have some personal business to attend to, but we'll see you again before heading back to Fiore."

"Alright thanks again for the fight, Avery and I have others things to do anyway."

* * *

Elsewhere:

Zeref walked through the halls of the Alvarez palace finishing the last minute preparations for the invasion of Fiore.

"So you said you are Nexus Gelfer's brother?" Zeref asked as he turned to Amon who was following him.

"Younger brother yes."

"Why do you want to join our cause, an angel working with me is weird to most you know?"

"Fallen angel you mean, our interests are somewhat similar, if your plan succeeds than the Sky Real will inevitably get involved and then my goal will be realized."

"You would have no problem fighting your brother?"

"No problem, I mean I've already kidnapped his fiancé before."

"Serena has already said he wants to fight him."

"That doesn't matter, I believe Nexus will win, and then I can get my crack at him."

"Do you still think of him as your brother?"

"No, there's no way I could after everything that has happened."

"While your reasons are your own, I could not share the same sentiment."

"You have a brother?" Amon asked feeling surprised.

"I do, though he does not know that, however I will not discuss it with you any further."

"That's fine, just so you know I may be working with you but I don't take orders from you."

"Are you sure that's wise, I could easily take you down if the need arises."

"All I'm saying is that I won't let you order me around like the Spriggan 12."

"Don't worry I won't, we are merely two individuals who can help each other out."

"As long as that's clear we're good."

"Amon just know that you had better not make me regret my decision," Zeref said as his eyes glowed briefly.

"You have nothing to worry about Zeref."

"Amon are you envious of him?"

"Of who, Nexus?"

"Yes, he is much stronger than you, well respected and is set to become a king with a beautiful woman as his queen."

"I could care less of what he has going for him, all I'm worried about is my own plan."

"And if you don't succeed, then what?"

"I don't know, I'm not going to worry about that right now."

"I can agree with that Amon, just try not to piss of any of the Spriggan 12, some of them are very easy to anger."

"Thanks for the advice, I'll keep it in mind," Amon said as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

That's all for now thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	11. First Encounter

Hey everyone, sorry for the massive delay but I had a lot going on. We had a blizzard here in New York, I lost my job, which is meh because the place was going down the tube anyways so better to get out now I guess. You'll notice I've skipped over a bit in what happens in the Sky Realm but I'm saving that for a later chapter as it will makes sense in the context of that chapter. Because I planned the Alvarez arc before the recent chapters, Acnologia will not show up as Serena will fight Nexus as I had planned, and it will be long and epic. Thanks to Jumpmaster108 and jonmichael496 for the follows. We are also at almost 2000 views so thanks for the support. I don't own Fairy Tail, I do own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 11 First Encounter:

* * *

3 Years Earlier, Year x789, Hisui's POV:

I walked through the palace with Arcadios in tow as we made our way to my father's study.

"Who are we meeting again Arcadios?"

"A wizard named Nexus Gelfer, he is from the Sky Realm." I was surprised by this. I had remembered hearing about the Sky Realm from the bedtime stories my late mother had told me when I was little. Those stories about the angels had always fascinated me.

"Is he an angel then?"

"Yes, it is pretty uncommon for one to meet an angel." Arcadios knocked on the door to the study and waited for a response.

"You may come in." Upon hearing King Toma's voice Arcadios opened the door and we stepped in closing the door behind us.

My father was talking to someone and when I looked at the person I felt my heart flutter. He had spiky silver hair that looked as soft as a kitten's fur and deep violet eyes that gave him a mysterious appearance. I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked over his very muscular body. He looked to be about 17 or 18, if that was his true age. It was like one of those corny romance novels I've read, the moment when the female protagonist meets the main love interest. I had met other men from royal families before and had always been asked if I fancied any of them but the answer was always no. This was different and it wasn't just his physical appearance, he had a certain air about him that drew me to him.

Nexus' POV:

I couldn't help but gawk at the princess as she entered the study. I had never met a human princess before and she was quite a sight to behold. Silky light green hair that reached a little past her shoulders, flawless white kin, a beautiful slim build and a perfectly sized chest. Soon a feeling that I hadn't felt in over 100 years came back as I felt myself becoming more attracted to the princess than anyone before. I had already fallen for her, eyes that radiated regality and kindness, a body that appealed to my carnal desires, everything attracted me to her.

Regular POV:

"Nexus this is my daughter Hisui, Hisui this is Nexus Gelfer." Both Hisui and Nexus snapped out of their trance upon realizing the king was talking to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Hisui," Nexus said before placing a gentle kiss on the back of Hisui's hand. Hisui's face immediately went red as she was not expecting such a traditional greeting. His lips felt soft on her hand, they seemed so kissable.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Nexus," Hisui managed to say trying to keep her composure.

"Hisui has Arcadios told you where Nexus is from?" Toma asked his daughter.

"Yes, Arcadios told me he is an angel."

"Yes but also the student of the arc-angel Michael."

"You are?" Hisui asked Nexus with great interest.

"I am, he's a good but strict teacher."

"Nexus is going to be staying in Crocus for some time, he'll be helping out our forces with missions and whatever else he can lend a hand with," Toma explained.

"I'll be more than happy to help you with anything you may need Princess Hisui," Nexus said as he bowed.

"I will keep that in mind Nexus," Hisui said as she gave him a warm smile.

"Now Hisui could you show Nexus around as well as show him his room?"

"Of course father, follow me Nexus." Nexus gathered his stuff and followed the princess out of the study after saying goodbye to Arcadios and the king.

The two walked through the halls stopping briefly to say hello to any important people as they passed by and for Hisui to give Nexus the run-down on various areas of the castle.

"Wow this place is amazing Princess Hisui," Nexus said as he marveled at the size of the castle as well as the air it carried.

"It is quite the sight and Nexus please just call me Hisui."

"If that's cool with you okay then Hisui."

"So Nexus, how old are you anyway?" Nexus stopped for a moment and closed his eyes as if he was trying to remember how old he was.

"My actual age or the age I look?"

"Your actual age?" Hisui asked unsure of what he meant.

"Well I have the body of an 18 year old but technically I'm a little over 400 years old."

"Over 400?!" Hisui was visibly shocked by this which caused Nexus to laugh.

"Yeah, we angels have a few tricks up our sleeves when it comes to aging."

"I had read that angels could live for centuries but I didn't think it was true."

"Most people are surprised by it." The two continued their walk until they reached a guest bedroom.

"Well this is where you'll be staying," Hisui said as she unlocked the door and the two stepped in. It was a nicely sized room with a twin sized bed, a closet, a large desk, a wardrobe and a bathroom.

"Simple but nice, I like it," Nexus said as he placed his suitcase on the desk.

"Nexus, if you are an angel does that mean you have wings?"

"I do," Nexus summoned a magic circle on his back and a pair of large white wing appeared.

"Wow they're impressive, not to mention elegant looking."

"That's what must humans say. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what Nexus?"

"I'm so used to just referring to the people of Earth Land as humans, even when I talk to them."

"That's okay, I can understand why Nexus, is this your first time on Earth Land?"

"For an extended stay yeah, I've been here for short trips in the past, not just Fiore but also Iceberg to the east, the Pergrande Kingdom in the far east and Bosco."

"That's quite impressive, going to all those different countries."

"So what do you do for fun around here?"

"Fun?"  
"Yeah you know when you don't have royal work anything."

"I'm usually busy so I've never been outside of Crocus unless it was for royal business."

"I had heard royal family members may be sheltered as they grow but that's still surprising."

"It's true I guess, my father has always gone out of his way to protect me, especially after my mother's death," Hisui said trying to hold back some tears.

"Sorry I had no idea."

"No that's fine, I've gotten past it. How about I give you a tour of Crocus, if you go with me I'm sure my father won't mind, how about it?"

"Sure lead the way Hisui."

* * *

A Few Months Later:

Nexus walked through the halls of Mercurius looking for Arcadios.

"Nexus I was told you were looking for me?" Nexus turned to see Arcadios standing behind him.

"I was, can we go somewhere more private though?"

"Sure follow me." Nexus followed Arcadios to his study which wasn't too far from where they were. Arcadios led Nexus into the room before taking a seat in his chair and offering Nexus the same.

"So what can I do for you Nexus?"

"I need advice on something Arcadios and I figured you'd be my best bet."

"Advice on what Nexus?"

"This is kinda tough to say but I have a crush on someone and don't know how to proceed."

"I would've thought you perfected your skills in this over the last 400 years," Arcadios said with a chuckle.

"Eh this girl is different from most."

"It's Princess Hisui right?"

"Wait how did you know?"

"Sorry Nexus but it's kind of obvious, the way you look at her, how much time you spend with her…"

"Alright I get it!" Nexus snapped cutting Arcadios off.

"Well how about asking her out on a date?"

"I think that's a nice idea." Nexus and Arcadios turned to see King Toma standing in the doorway.

"Your majesty, how long have you been there?" Nexus asked feeling embarrassed.

"Long enough, I think you're a good match for my daughter Nexus."

"Uh really?"

"Yes, I think you are the kind of man I would want my daughter to date."

"Well thanks, that means a lot to me."

"Then you know what you need to go do Nexus?"

"I do your majesty," Nexus said as he bowed before darting out of the room.

Nexus knew exactly where to find Hisui, out in the palace garden, it was her favorite spot to go to when she was taking a break from her royal duties. He was right as he saw Hisui sitting on the grass in the middle of the garden.

"May I join you?" Hisui looked behind her to see Nexus.

"Of course you can," Hisui said as Nexus sat down next to her.

"This is a really nice garden you know."

"It is, I find it to be very calming."

"It definitely is, it reminds me of a spot that I've always liked back home."

"A garden you mean?"

"No actually just a really nice park, the town I was born in is pretty small and surrounded by nature, it's mostly an upper-class area though."

"Does this place remind you of home then?"

"It does actually, which is nice."

"Did you need something from me Nexus?" Nexus knew that it was now or never.

"Uh yeah there's something I actually wanted to ask you Hisui."

"Sure what is it?"

"I, uh well I," Nexus paused to collect his thoughts before continuing," I wanted to know if you would go out with me." Nexus felt nervous as he finally said it, there was no turning back now.

"You want to go on a date with me?"

"Yeah, why is that surprising Hisui?"

"I didn't think you liked me Nexus."

"How could I not, you're smart, kind and beautiful."

"Is it really okay, I'm not an angel like you are Nexus."

"Don't worry about that Hisui, so will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will go out with you Nexus."

"Are you sure Hisui?"

"Yes I am Nexus, to be completely honest I've had a crush on you since we first started spending time together, you're a lot different than the nobles I've met."

"Nobles?" Nexus asked curiously.

"Yes, nobles who have visited in an attempt to court me, most were arrogant pricks who thought they were God's gift to women."

"Sounds like they were real winners."

"Apparently they thought so too."

"Wait so that prince from Pergrande was here to court you?" Nexus asked remembering the prince that had visited 2 weeks earlier.

"Prince Valen yeah, he wanted me to be his future queen, but I rejected him."

"I remember he seemed so pissed off at me saying I ruined everything, is that what he was referring to?"

"Yes, I rejected him because I had my heart set on you, he wasn't too happy about that."

"That's very flattering that you turned him down because of me."

"Prince or not he was a jerk."

"What did you say to him anyway?"

"If you really want to know I'll tell you."

* * *

2 weeks earlier:

Hisui was on her way to the training grounds to watch Arcadios teach a group of new recruits. She had just met with Nexus for a pleasant discussion on the batch of new recruits and other happenings. Hisui knew that she had grown fond of Nexus, to the point where he was always on her mind. However, she didn't have any clue on how to handle the situation.

"Princess Hisui can I speak with you?" Hisui was broken out of her trance as she stopped walking and turned to see Valen the prince of Pergrande behind her. He was in Fiore on royal business and was always trying to get some private time with her.

"Do you need something Valen?"

"Yes I do, as you know I am here on business for my father but I have another reason for being here."

"What is it?" Hisui asked eyeing the blonde haired prince carefully.

"My father insists that I find a woman, but I have yet to meet one in Pergrande who meets my standards."

"What does this have to do with me Valen?"

"If you were to become my queen someday we could unite our kingdoms, not only that but you are exactly the woman I would love to have at my side."

"You want to court me?" Hisui said feeling frustrated.

"I do Hisui, will you accept my love and fulfill my request?"

"I'm sorry Valen but I have to say no." Valen looked shocked unable to comprehend the fact she said no.

"Are you serious?"

"I am, while I can't deny the fact that it would strengthen our kingdoms my heart is already set on another."

"Who is he? I need to have a talk with this guy."

"I don't think that would be wise, he is a million times stronger than you."

"Is it that damn Joya noble who was here a few days ago?"

"No, it is Sir Nexus."

"That silver haired knight? That's who?"

"Yes he's the one I have my heart set on."

"But he's just some knight, he isn't even nobility!"

"Sir Nexus Gelfer, leader of the legendary Sky Musketeers, have you heard of them?" Valen looked dumbfounded at the question. He remembered the stories he had heard from his uncle who was a bard. The Sky Musketeers were a high ranking trio of angels, but they were just a myth.

"The Sky Musketeers are just a product of folktales, they don't exist."

"They do, Nexus is a pureblood angel and the leader, the other members Misaka Shadias and Kaito Aquas are his best friends."

'Impossible can I really compete with someone like that?' Valen asked himself.

"Prince Valen I suggest you drop this topic, I have no intention of marrying you." Valen mumbled something under his breath before taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Present Day:

"Are you okay Nexus?" Nexus looked in front of him to see Hisui looking at him curiously. The two were on their way to Fairy Tail via royal carriage.

"Just thinking about when I asked you out."

"I really like that memory, not that part about Prince Valen though."

"I remember I was so nervous about asking you out."

"Yes I could tell, but I'm glad you did, though I was about to ask you out as well."

"Really Hisui?"

"Of course Nexus, it took me awhile but I came to realize that I was in love with you."

"I was the same, but when I realized it I knew I had to make you mine."

"Not to rain on this happy moment but why are we heading to Fairy Tail Nexus?"

"Natsu and a few others just got back from Alvarez with Makarov, it's only a matter of time till Alvarez returns the favor and invades. Erza invited me to a strategy meeting the guild is holding."

"So you do intend to fight Serena?"

"I do, and nothing will make me change my mind."

"I know that Nexus, just please be careful, you may be immortal but you can still get hurt."

"Don't worry I will Hisui."

* * *

That's all for now, I know it's filler but I had started typing this a while back and since it was halfway done I figured I'd finish it and post it. The next chapter has been started and will be uploaded by this Thursday. Thanks for reading and see you next chapter.


	12. The Eve of War

Yes there's yet another chapter here this week. I wanted to post this now as I will be away this weekend for Valentine's Day. Please note there is quite a bit of, uh perverted fluff in this chapter. Mostly because I haven't had too much of it beforehand and since the next few chapters will be pretty serious I figured some light-heartedness was needed. We've also past 2000 views so thanks for the support as usual. Also thanks to Silver Highwind for the follow. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

CH 12 The Eve of War:

The air in Fairy Tail was tense as Mavis went over her plans for the upcoming war with Alvarez. Everyone was on edge, unsure of what to expect.

"First what about God Serena?" Makarov asked knowing that it was on everybody's mind.

"He would be a major concern, we don't even know what kind of magic he uses."

"Wouldn't the other gods of Ishgar know?" Erza asked.

"No they don't even know," Levy answered recalling what she had heard during her time with the magic council.

"Why are you guys so nervous about Serena?" Natsu asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"Natsu he's the strongest wizard in Fiore, or at least he was before he defected."

"So what gramps, he'll go down just like the rest."

"Natsu I'm afraid Makarov is right, he is strong, we just can't rush into fighting him."

"If Gildarts were here I'd say he should try him but he isn't," Makarov said contemplating what to do.

"There's no need to argue about it Natsu, remember we're supposed to leave Serena to Sir Nexus," Gray said finally joining the conversation.

"I know I was getting to that ice princess."

"What did you call me pinkie?"

"You heard me you stripper!"

"Looking for a fight?"

"No pants no fight." Gray looked down to see his pants were missing.

"Ah where did my pants go?"

"Gray did you say Nexus?" Gray looked at a confused Mavis as he pulled his now found pants back on.

"Yeah Sir Nexus what about him?"

"Nexus as in Nexus Gelfer?"

"Yeah that's him," Natsu said answering Mavis' question.

"Well then we can leave Serena to Nexus."

"Are you sure Mavis, who is he anyway?" Makarov asked.

"He's me." Mavis looked at the entrance to the guild with a smile as Nexus entered the hall with Hisui in tow.

"He really just keeps on showing up out of nowhere huh?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"Maybe he's psychic and knows when someone is talking about him."

"Not quite Natsu, Erza actually reached out and told me about this meeting."

"I had figured it would be a good idea to let them in on this."

"Thanks for that Erza, Mavis and Makarov I need to speak with you two in a more private."

"Makarov let's use your office," Mavis said to which Makarov agreed and led Nexus and Hisui along.

Makarov sat at his chair in his office as Nexus and Hisui took a seat on chairs across from him.

"Nexus it's been a while," Mavis said with a smile.

"So you do know him first?"

"Yes, Nexus is an angel that I met not too long before I entered Fairy Heart, and yes he knows about that. Precht told him everything."

"An angel huh, this guild really does attract a sorts of character. Princess Hisui it's nice to see you but what are you doing here?" Makarov asked.

"I'm here to support Nexus."

"Oh are you his girlfriend?" Mavis asked in a teasing voice.

"First don't put them on the spot like that."

"No I'm his fiancée actually."

"Really?!" Mavis asked with a loud squeal.

"Uh yeah she is."

"So you get to be king?"

"Yes Mavis, as unexpected as it may be."

"I don't think so Nexus, you will be a great king. And you Hisui are a very lucky girl."

"Thank you and yes I know that for sure," Hisui said with a smile.

"How old are you exactly?" Makarov asked rejoining the chat.

"A little over 400."

"That's surprising to say the least."

"Nexus, what did you need to speak about?"

"Well Mavis it's about God Serena."

"What about him Nexus?"

"His magic, I know what it is."

"How do you know if not even the other Gods of Ishgar know?"

"Well Makarov, Serena and I got into a fight some time ago."

"A fight over what?" Mavis asked. Nexus sighed deeply to which Hisui merely giggled.

"It was long before I met Hisui and uh well it was over a girl."

"Really that's why you fought him?" Mavis asked trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, we kept running into each other, weren't best friends or anything just friendly strangers. Anyway there was this waitress at a local pub that worked as a model and we well both kind of slept with her."

"One after the other?"

"Yeah Mavis, we found that out and both wanted to keep seeing her, so we fought."

"What happened?" Makarov asked.

"He beat me, he didn't go after her though, and afterwards I forced myself to move on."

"So what kind of magic does he use?"

"He's a second generation dragon slayer."

"Really what kind?" Makarov asked feeling surprised.

"8 different types." Both Makarov and Mavis were dumbfounded, the fact that Natsu and Gajeel could use dual types were a surprise in of itself, but this was even more extreme.

"He has 8 different lacrimas?"

"Yes Makarov, I know it must be hard to believe but it's the truth."

"To think he got his hands on 8 different dragon lacrimas."

"Makarov, Mavis you cannot let any of the other Dragon Slayers to find out."

"How come Nexus?"

"Look Makarov, Natsu, and the others are strong but too reckless. Knowing Natsu if he found out he'd head right for Serena, which I can't allow. I'm already familiar with Serena's magic and have been training to beat him, which is why I told them to leave Serena to me and maybe the other Gods of Ishgar if they do show up."

"Can you defeat him?"

"To be honest I can't say Mavis, but I have a better chance than anyone else. My subordinates are on their way so they'll be able to help me if things go south."

"I'm sure you can do it Nexus and we appreciate the help but…" Mavis trailed off as Hisui got up from her seat and ran out of the room.

"Is she okay?" Makarov asked Nexus.

"I'm not sure what that was about, I'll be back, please excuse me," Nexus said as he got up and ran after Hisui.

* * *

Nexus' POV:

I ran out of Fairy Tail after Hisui who was already nowhere in sight. While Magnolia was a nice place to live and wander around in I wasn't too keen on Hisui wandering around on her own. I had no idea why she had stormed out, if it had been something I said or did. After what seemed like an eternity I found Hisui at a look-out point that pointed out to the water.

"There you are I was looking for you Hisui!"

"Oh Nexus, sorry for storming out like that." I could tell she was upset about something.

"Are you okay Hisui?"

"No I'm not okay Nexus why do you keep insisting to put yourself in danger?!" I was taken aback by her question. On one hand she was yelling, something she hardly did, but on the other it wasn't thanks to the tears in her eyes.

"What do you mean Hisui?"

"This whole thing with Serena, you said yourself you don't know if you can win, you may be immortal but he can still hurt you!"

"Is that what this is all about Hisui? Listen I know you're worried but…"

"Of course that's what it's about Nexus, you keep putting yourself in these dangerous situations, do you have any idea how it makes me feel?" I didn't even have time to respond.

"I keep hearing from Misaka and Kaito about your recklessness in the past, all those times you put yourself in danger without a second thought! I can't help but feel scared that you'll do something so dangerous that I would lose you, I don't want that Nexus. Nexus I love you too much to see you put yourself through the wringer." It pained me to see Hisui like this, she wasn't one to cry so seeing her burst out into tears ate away at my heart. I pulled her into my chest holding her close in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm sorry if I worry you that much Hisui, I don't want to do anything that would hurt this much, but I have to. For me I feel that if I can't overcome Serena, then I can't truly protect this kingdom and the one person who means everything to me. Hisui do you have faith in me?"

"I do Nexus I always have and always will," Hisui said between muffled sobs as she clung to me more tightly.

"Thank you Hisui, so please just keep that faith up, the fact that I have a woman like you here supporting me is what keeps me going."

"That means so much to me Nexus, I love you more than you'll know." I looked down to a now smiling Hisui as I wiped away one or two stray tears. This was the Hisui I longed to see, the green haired goddess that I had fallen for so hard.

"That's the Hisui I know and love, don't cry okay gorgeous?"

"I know, thank you stud muffin." Over time I had gotten used to the seemingly endless list of pet names Hisui has given me, this one being much more tame than the likes of sir big dick.

"We should head back to Fairy Tail before they get worried," I said as I held Hisui's hand as we headed back to Fairy Tail.

* * *

Meanwhile, General POV:

"Mavis, who exactly is Nexus?" Makarov asked still unsure of the situation.

"Nexus Valac Gelfer, the apprentice of Michael the arch-angel and leader of the Sky Musketeers, I met him once or twice in the past."

"Mavis how can Nexus and Hisui see you, you had said only those with the guild mark can."

"Angels have heightened senses, which is why Nexus can see me, it also means that Hisui seems to be a half-angel."

"Wouldn't you need to have an angel parent and a non-angel parent?"

"Nexus had mentioned there was some other way, though he never said how."

"Don't worry Makarov we can put our trust in him."

* * *

Later, Nexus' POV:

The strategy meeting had ended for the evening and everyone wanted to wind down. Hisui and I were sitting with Natsu, Gray, Erza and Lucy shooting the breeze and having drinks. While I could hold liquor pretty well, as I have been around for so many years, Hisui was a different story. It was the same reason why I always made sure to be around when she had alcohol.

"Nexus is she okay?" Erza asked me. She was looking towards Hisui who had a huge smile plastered on her face and was swaying from side to side in her seat.

"Nothing unusual for a drunk Hisui, I usually don't let her get this drunk but she has a lot on her plate."

"Stress relief?"

"Exactly Gray."

"You can hold your liquor pretty well Nexus," Lucy said.

"Hey well I've been around for over 400 years, I'm used to alcohol by this point."

"Could you outdrink Cana?" Natsu asked me as he pointed to Cana who was surrounded by barrels of booze.

"I doubt it, Hisui would never let me drink that much."

"Hey Nex *hic* do you think I could?" Hisui managed to stutter out in a drunken stupor.

"Outdrink Cana, sorry but no, you're already pretty drunk you know."

"And I don't think you should ever let her try that," Lucy said with a giggle.

"Is this what she's like when Arcadios isn't around?" Gray asked knowing Arcadios would probably be appalled by the sight.

"To be honest she has a completely different side that only comes out when we're alone." I could feel Hisui moving her bare foot up and down my leg underneath the table.

'When did she take her shoes off?' I asked myself.

"Nexus is right though *hic* when we're alone lots of stuff *hic* comes out of my mouth as well as *hic* goes in." The Fairy Tail wizards looked at Hisui feeling confused at what she was saying, it was impossible to avoid now, they would soon find out why she never gets drunk in public, until today.

"What, sorry you lost me, wait something you would put into your mouth in private but not public?" Lucy looked horrified at not only Hisui's comment but the fact that Natsu was trying to analyze it.

"Careful Natsu, don't think so hard that you hurt yourself."

"Shut up Gray, wait I got it is it cake?" Lucy sighed in relief as Natsu seemed as oblivious as usual.

"*Hic* no not cake but *hic* I can put whipped cream on it." This time Gray and Erza caught on with her insinuation as they nervously looked at each other.

"Hmm not cake but you can put whipped cream on it huh, man this is a tricky one."

"Are you dense Natsu she's talking about…" Gray was about to answer Natsu's question when Lucy butted in.

"Gray don't say it!"

"Alright sorry, I just can't stand to see Mr. Oblivious stress himself out." Natsu was so absorbed in thought that he didn't even make a comeback to Gray's insult.

"Do you *hic* need a clue?" I gave Hisui a disapproving look but she decided to ignore me.

"I just don't know, something she'd eat in private not public."

"Why did you say cake anyway Natsu, why wouldn't she eat cake in public?"

"I don't know Gray, maybe she has a thing about eating sweets in public."

"No she doesn't I usually have to drag her away from the sweets shops when we're supposed to be in others towns for royal business."

"That doesn't sound nice Nexus."

"It's okay Erza, she usually just breaks out the puppy dog eyes and reminds me of her sheltered childhood." Hisui had gotten a little too good at those puppy dog eyes.

"Any *hic* closer Natsu?" Hisui asked.

"Lucy, Gray, Erza do you three actually know what she's talking about?" I asked dreading their response.

"Well I'm pretty sure that's what she means," they said in unison.

"I got it its pie!"

"*Hic* wrong!" Hisui cried out in a high pitched squeal.

"Not cake or pie, can I get some help here?"

"Okay Natsu *hic* it's also long." I felt mortified at the direction this was going, yet I found the reactions of Gray, Lucy and Erza to be priceless as it looked like their jaws may hit the ground.

"Please just let this be over," Lucy said with a sigh as she buried her face in her hands.

"Is it a Swiss roll?"

"Getting close Natsu."

"Hmm so it must be something close to a sweet roll but longer."

"He is taking this way too seriously."

"Hey what are you guys doing?" I saw Cana approaching us and knew that things were about to take a turn for the worst.

"Playing a guessing game but it's a tough one," Natsu said as he scratched his head.

"What's the question?" Cana asked Natsu.

"Okay it's something that Hisui only eats when she's alone with Nexus but not when in public. She can put whipped cream on it but it isn't cake or pie. It's like a whole Swiss roll but longer."

"Is that really what's going on here, Princess Hisui I had no idea you had no shame," Cana said trying not to laugh.

"Wait I don't get it Cana, she's talking about food."

"Sure keep telling yourself that Natsu."

"Stop teasing him Cana," Lucy mumbled.

"Natsu you have to know what questions to ask, Princess how long is this Swiss roll?"

"*Hic* 11 *hic* inches." Have you ever felt like you wanted to just curl up into a ball and die? That's what I was feeling at that exact moment.

"That's one big Swiss roll, is that why you can only eat it in private because it's too large to carry around?" Natsu asked still stuck in his state of being blissfully unaware.

"*Hic* I don't know ask Nexus."

"Nexus what does Hisui mean?"

"She's drunk she doesn't even know," I answered trying to play it cool.

"Yes I *hic* do sir big dick!" Time seemed to freeze as she said that, out-loud. I was sure everyone in the hall had heard that considering the look on Makarov's face.

"Wait you weren't talking about food?" Natsu asked in shock.

"That's your first question Natsu?"

"Of course Gray, she was talking about eating something, so of course I thought of food!"

"Can we stop talking about this?" I asked as I sank back into my seat.

"Is this what Hisui is like drunk?" Erza asked as she looked over at Hisui who had just passed out.

"If you mean perverted then yes, you can see why she doesn't like getting drunk in public. I apologize that you had to witness that."

"Well we got to know stuff about you we didn't know I guess."

"Wait you guys knew what she meant all along?" Natsu asked the others.

"Of course we did flame brain, we just thought it'd be fun to not tell you."

"How did you figure it out so easily?"

"Well it seemed similar to something I read about in a book once."

"Erza is probably talking about those smut novels she reads."

"I didn't know that Cana, please excuse me I need to move Hisui." Makarov was letting us use a spare room in the guild so we didn't have to crash elsewhere. I was keen to get out as soon as I could now so I picked up the unconscious Hisui bridal style and carried her up to the room.

* * *

Later:

I had been unable to go to sleep so I opted to head out of the guild for some air and to prepare myself for the upcoming battle. I walked to the same place Hisui had ran off to earlier that day only to find Natsu.

"Couldn't sleep either?" Natsu turned and smiled at me as I approached him.

"Yeah, looks like you're restless too."

"Sorry about that whole situation, I didn't think Hisui would get that drunk, I'm not sure how uncomfortable it might have been."

"Nah it's cool, stuff like that happens, it just means Hisui is comfortable enough around us to let loose a bit."

"I guess, Natsu what do you plan to do when Alvarez shows up?"

"Zeref, I need to find that guy and take him down, that's why I was training so hard." I knew that it would happen, Natsu would definitely learn the truth if he did fight Zeref.

"Natsu, I have something I need to say."

"Sure what is it?" Natsu asked curiously.

"No matter what happens during your encounter with Zeref, as soon as this is all over I want you to come talk to me about Zeref."

"If it's about Zeref can't we talk now?" I wanted to tell him the truth right then and there, but I knew that wasn't my place.

"No, you wouldn't believe me if I told you know, just promise me we'll talk as soon as this is over and I'll answer any questions you may have."

"Alright I promise," Natsu said still sounding somewhat confused.

"Good thank you Natsu."

"I want you to promise me something Nexus."

"What is it Natsu?"

"Don't you dare lose."

"Same goes for you." Natsu and I turned around and headed back to Fairy Tail ready to take on the oncoming storm.

* * *

That is all for now, as always thanks for reading and I'll see you all next time!


	13. The Battle Begins, Nexus and Serena

Hey guys and gals, welcome to the new chapter, slightly later than I had planned. Thanks for all the support as usual. Not too much else to say this time, so let's just get underway. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. I do own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

CH 13 The Battle Begins, Nexus and Serena:

Eastern Fiore:

Hyberion, Wolfheim, Walrod and Jura lay on the ground heavily injured by Serena who was glaring down at them.

"Is that all you've got, just when you were able to fight back you go down, how am I supposed to enjoy this fight?"

"Enjoy, so you enjoy fighting your own comrades?"

"Former comrades you mean Hyberion, I've had enough of Ishgar."

"Why would you side with Zeref?" Jura asked as he tried to get up but failed.

"Zeref can create a better world and has deemed that this world is unfit for his visions."

"Do you think Zeref would let you be a part of that world?"

"Of course, the other Spriggan 12 members and I are his faithful followers after all."

"To think you would turn your back on us all Serena."

"Sorry to disappoint you Walrod, but I have no remorse, the fact that you three can't do anything really shows where this kingdom is going."

"You honestly believe this kingdom is doomed?" Hyberion grunted as he struggled to his feet.

"It is, when not even the three most powerful wizards can stand against their enemy what does that say about the kingdom? It says it's weak."

"The strength of a kingdom is decided not just by its citizens but those who govern it, surely you know that Serena?"

"I could care less who governs Ishgar Wolfheim. Besides you all won't be around much longer, let's try this again," Serena stood over Walrod as he formed a ball of energy in his hand," once again bye-bye."

"Light Angel's Holy Shield!" Serena's attack was neutralized as Walrod was surrounded in a sphere of light.

"I was wondering when you'd show up," Serena said as he saw Nexus approaching the group.

"Sorry I'm late, all those foot soldiers were getting in my way."

"Nexus, get out of here you don't stand a chance against him," Hyberion said as he collapsed to the ground again.

"I don't give a crap about the odds or whatever, I've worked hard for this day, there's no way in hell I'm backing down."

"That's what I like to hear Nexus, I want to see how strong you've gotten, so show me. Jacob and August stand back this is my fight." Jacob and August nodded as they stepped back.

"You all get back too," Nexus said as he walked past Hyberion and the others.

"I'm not going to go easy on you Nexus."

"Good, the same goes for me Serena."

* * *

(Music Start, Solid Bullet/Kyoryu Black Theme, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger OST)

* * *

"Cavern Dragon's Earth Destruction!" The ground under their feet began to break down from his magic.

"Won't work on me Serena!" Nexus' wings appeared from his back as he flew into the sky.

"Sea King Dragon's Darts!" Rows of small water orbs materialized before being flung at Nexus.

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!" The blast of light destroyed the orbs in one shot and continued towards Serena.

"Cavern Dragon's Rock Wall!" A large slab of rock appeared and blocked the blast before falling apart.

"Phantom Dragon's Chains!" A series of shadow chains flew towards Nexus who continued to fly around dodging them.

"You won't be able to catch me like that Serena!"

"Oh really?" Even more chains materialized, too many for Nexus to weave through.

"Got you!" The chains made contact with what they were aiming for. Nexus felt them wrap around his wings, arms and legs all at once.

"Damn!" Nexus yelled out as he was slammed to the ground.

"Cave Dragon's Stalactites!" Nexus found himself surrounded by dozens of stalactites that prevented him from moving.

"I've got you now."

"I don't think so!" Nexus expelled energy from his body as he ripped the chains apart that bound his hands. The chains were strong, but not as strong as the ones Misaka could use.

"Light Angel's Shockwave!" As soon as he hands were free he slammed his fists into the ground creating a shockwave that destroyed all the scattered stalactites. He quickly ripped off the others chains before ascending back into the sky.

"I should know tricks like that won't work, try this! Neptune Dragon's Sphere!" A large water bubble appeared before Serena.

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!" Nexus hoped to destroy the bubble but was surprised when it came out unscathed.

"Why can't I destroy a single bubble?"

"There's more to it than meets the eye Nexus, it is something that can absorb the magical energy of your attacks and much more." Serena sent the giant bubble towards Nexus, which moved at an alarming pace. Before he could do anything Nexus found himself trapped inside it.

"Light Angel's Blitz!" Nexus punched away at the bubble in rapid succession but nothing happened.

"That won't help your situation Nexus that bubble…" Serena trailed off as Nexus let loose a surge of light energy.

"Light Angel's Shockwave!" The shockwave forced the bubble to rapidly expand and stretch until it finally burst.

"It was supposed to absorb magic, what happened?"

"It wasn't ordinary magic, it was infused with gravel from the ground, that's what pushed it apart."

"Not bad, but I'm far from done, Hurricane Dragon's Sky!" The wind began to whip violently forcing Nexus from side to side.

"Damn I can't fly in this kind of wind," Nexus mumbled as he landed back on the ground.

"Now the playing field has been evened."

Nexus charged at Serena fists covered in light as he launched fist after fist at Serena. Serena returned with his own punches as the two alternated between punching and blocking.

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!"

"Cavern Dragon's Rock Wrecker!" Serena's rock covered fist broke down as it neutralized Nexus' light.

"Frost Dragon's Terrain!" Serena slammed an icy fist into the ground as the terrain turned to ice. The wind finally dissipated in exchange.

"So it seems you can't keep both up at the same time Serena," Nexus said as he took to the sky once again.

"That's not all, Frost Dragon's Crystal Towers!" The ice underfoot began to rumble before several large pillars of ice sprung from the ground trapping Nexus between them.

"Won't stop me Serena, Light Angel's Storm!" Nexus formed a ball of light in his palms before spinning as the lights extended into whip like weapons. The light whips smashed into the pillars however they didn't even make a dent.

"You think I'd let you destroy these too, there's more to this attack than you know."

"Why can't I destroy them?" Nexus asked before icicles started jutting out of the pillars. The icicles formed too quickly for Nexus to be able to properly respond. The spiky icicles trapped Nexus between the pillars, even the slightest movement would send crashing right into the icy spikes.

"Oh looks like this stopped you plenty, still think you can escape?" Nexus saw that he couldn't even move in the present situation.

"Frost Dragon's Secret Art: Ice Fortress Circle Form!" As Serena raised a finger to the sky the ice pillars began to spin in circles around Nexus. The pillars expelled ice which slowly encased Nexus. His wings and legs were the first to get frozen preventing his from escaping. Nexus tried to break free but his attempts were futile as he was frozen over within seconds.

* * *

(Music End)

* * *

Meanwhile:

Hisui sat in the Fairy Tail infirmary with Lucy as they watched over the recovering Natsu.

"I'm surprised that Brandish girl agreed to help Natsu, she is with Alvarez after all."

"I know Hisui, but I knew she'd do the right thing despite that." Lucy looked at Hisui whose eyes suddenly went wide.

"Something wrong Hisui?"

"I can't feel Nexus."

"What do you mean you can't feel him?"

"It's his magical power, I can't feel it like before." Hisui got up from her seat and headed towards the door.

"Hisui where are you going?" Hisui turned to see Misaka who had appeared from a shadowy fog.

"Nexus must be in trouble I need to…"

"Do what exactly Hisui?" Misaka asked cutting her off.

"I need to see him I…"

"I don't mean to sound harsh princess but Nexus wouldn't allow that and neither will I. He wanted me to stay with you so I'm not letting you go. You have faith in Nexus right?"

"Of course I do Misaka!"

"Then don't do anything reckless, if something happened to you Nexus would kick my ass and probably everyone else involved. Besides, his magic energy is only being blocked, not gone."

"I'm sorry Misaka, I just wish there was some way I could protect Nexus, he's always protecting me but I can't protect him."

"Hisui, that's fine, Nexus protects you because you're his entire world, and you have faith in him for the same reason, you're doing plenty."

"Misaka is right Hisui, just by being there for him you are helping him."

"Thank you Misaka, you too Lucy. Misaka Nexus will win right?"

"He will Hisui, especially if he tries using that."

"What do you mean?"

"We angel slayers have an ability like dragon force, something called angel force. Nexus tried using it once before but failed."

"Why couldn't he use it?" Lucy asked.

"It's a high level ability that could take decades to fully use yet alone master, Nexus was simply not strong enough."

"I'm sure he can do it."

* * *

Back on the battlefield:

Serena looked at the now frozen Nexus and sighed before stretching his body.

"I admit that was a fun distraction. But is that really all you have Nexus?"

"Of course you can't answer when you're frozen like that. I've seen pictures of your fiancée Princess Hisui, she's incredibly beautiful, maybe I should pay her a visit. Jacob, August we're done here lets…" Serena was cut off by the sound of ice cracking.

"What did you say Serena?" Serena smirked as Nexus broke free from the ice.

"I was hoping that wasn't the end Nexus."

"I won't let you within even a few inches of Fairy Tail let alone Hisui."

"Well then Nexus, let's see you try to defeat me."

'If I want to have any hope of beating Serena, I only have one chance, I just need to hold out till I can accumulate enough energy,' Nexus thought to himself as he prepared to fight once more.

* * *

(Music Begins, Fairy Tail Theme Metal version, Fairy Tail OST)

* * *

"Volt Dragon's Roar!"

"Light Angel's Hymn!" Serena's lightning and Nexus' light clashed as Nexus quickly ascended.

"Light Angel's Secret Art: Heavenly Meteor Storm!" Nexus shot a large ball of light into the air and exploded. Hundreds of smaller orbs of light streaked towards Serena.

"Phantom Dragon's Mirage!" Serena disappeared before hundreds of Serena clones appeared taking all the hits for him. As each light ball struck more mirages disappeared, just what Nexus wanted.

"Light Angel's Charger!" Nexus enveloped himself in light before speeding towards the real Serena hitting him at full force. Serena grunted in pain as he was sent flying back before landing hard on the ground.

"Damn now that's more like it Nexus, give it all you've got."

"Light Angel's Javelin!" Nexus formed a large javelin from light before hurling it at Serena.

"Sea King Dragon's Dome!" Serena surrounded himself in a large dome of water protecting himself.

"Light Angel's Aura Pillar!" A large magic circle appeared underneath the dome, as it disappeared the circle activated and trapped the now vulnerable Serena in a pillar of light, like Serena had done with ice.

"Well this seems familiar Nexus."

"It seemed to work for you so I figured I'd try it."

"Sorry but it won't, Phantom Dragon's Warp." Serena disappeared before emerging from the pillar in a purple haze.

"Light Angel's Shards!" Serena turned just in time to see the pillar break into hundreds of small light shards.

"Phantom Dragon's Cloak!" Serena covered himself in a purple aura that repelled the shards.

"Light Angel's Realm!" White magic circles appeared all around as the area was enveloped in a white light.

"What kind of magic is this?" Serena asked unsure of whether it was offensive or defensive magic.

"Its special magic, each angel slayer has their own version. With this the amount of magic I can absorb is increased."

"So you can use it to heal yourself constantly?"

"No, the only purpose it serves is to let my body absorb more magic energy than usual, think of it as an enchantment of sorts."

"Then I'll just break it, Sea King Dragon's Tsunami!" Serena summoned a giant tidal wave to destroy the spell but it wasn't able to.

"You won't be able to break this magic so easily, the fact that I had to use it really says how strong you are Serena."

"So you mean this is your last ditch effort, that when I break this magic you'll have nothing left?"

"Maybe, maybe not, you'll just have to see."

* * *

That's all for now, the fight shall continue in the next chapter, which you won't have to wait for as long as this one. Thanks for reading.


	14. One with the Light

Hey guys I'm finally back with the update. I've been stuck at home as construction in the house is going on and it was messing with my concentration which is why there have been no updates. The next chapter has already been started though. Thanks to aqilaabdulfattah and Taiski for add my story to your favorite list. We've also broken 2500 views so thanks for the support. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 14 One with the Light:

Outside Nexus' light realm:

The other Gods of Ishgar looked ahead at Nexus' light dome unsure of what it was.

"Walrod you're the expert on defensive and supportive magic, what is this magic?" Wolfheim asked.

"Hmm, it's something I haven't seen, and that's no joke."

"I can still feel their magical energy but cannot see them."

"Well Hyberion, we'll know who is victorious soon enough.

* * *

Back in Fairy Tail:

As soon as Nexus' spell had been activated a huge surge of magical energy could be felt all the way at the guild. Misaka rushed to a nearby window to see what was going on. Hisui and Lucy followed her feeling curious as well.

"A giant dome of light, Nexus has finally activated it."

"Activated what?" Lucy asked Misaka as she stared at the giant dome off in the distance.

"That dome is a special magic angel slayers possess, they're collectively known as the realm spells."

"Realm spells, Nexus has never mentioned anything like that before," Hisui said as she thought back to the magic Nexus had spoken about.

"It's something we don't use that often, it takes a while to prepare all the magic energy needed for it."

"So what kind of magic is it?"

"Its supportive magic that lets the user absorb more magical energy than normal, an enhancement spell of sorts."

"Then why wouldn't you use it more often if it can do that?"

"Lucy keep in mind that a wizard's body can only absorb a finite amount of magic, the spell pushes that to the limit. The effects are temporary and if you absorb too much extra energy it can have severe after-effects."

"Misaka, does this have anything to do with the angel force you mentioned earlier?"

"Exactly Hisui, when an angel slayer activates it for the first time it allows them to absorb enormous amounts of magic energy, more so than usual. Because of that, upon first using it the body would not be used to the sudden influx of energy, so by using that dome we can let our bodies naturally adapt beforehand."

"So you and Kaito each have your own versions of that spell?"

"Right Lucy, mine is a realm of shadow, for Kaito it's a water realm."

"The other angel slayers I met, Edgar and Avery, do they have their own versions?"

"They will Hisui, those two are only about 100 years old so they have a ways to go before they are ready to even attempt it. The arch-angels only teach that magic when they feel the user is ready."

"Misaka what is angel force exactly? Is it just your equivalent of dragon force?" Lucy asked.

"There are two types of angels after us pure-bloods, high angels and arch-angels. High angels have achieved angel force and arch-angels have achieved arch-angel force."

"Wait there's a step above angel force?"

"Yes Hisui, all the arch-angels have achieved that in the past which is why they hold their current ranks. That however is not only way beyond us but also something we may never achieve."

"How come?" Misaka looked at Hisui hesitating slightly.

"Well there can only be a certain number of arch-angels at a given time, the next arch-angel wouldn't appear until one of the current ones die."

"Wait since you said you angels live for so long doesn't that mean it could be centuries?"

"That's partially correct Lucy, however an arch-angel can transfer their power to another, however, the angel on the receiving end could be killed by it."

"That seems like a big gamble, and is something wrong Misaka?" Hisui asked.

"Not really why Hisui?"

"You've just been looking at me weirdly lately."

"Sorry I don't mean anything negative by it, I just don't get you Hisui."

"You don't get what?"

"You became an angel by being bonded to Nexus but I sense something more. It's been bothering me for some time now but there's something familiar about you."

"Familiar how?"

"Hisui are you sure you weren't half-angel to begin with?"

"Wouldn't I know if I was Misaka?"

"Maybe you were but no one told you?" Lucy suggested.

"I would imagine they would've told me, but I guess I'll have to talk to my father."

* * *

Meanwhile inside Realm of Light:

"So is this the start of your ace Nexus?"

"It is Serena, the real show will begin now!"

"Interesting bring it Nexus!"

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!"

"Sea King Dragon's Roar!"

"Light Angel's Shockwave!"

"Cavern Dragon's Stalactite!"

"Blocked it huh, well then Light Angel's Shining Fist!"

"Phantom Dragon's Mirage." Nexus' fist hit one of the fakes causing it to dissipate.

"Light Angel's Twister!" Nexus spun around as ropes of light extended from his outstretched palms slicing through all the fakes.

"Magma Dragon's Pillars!" Giant pillars of fire erupted from the ground as Nexus quickly stopped spinning and ran around to dodge the fire.

"Light Angel's Aura Pillar!" Instead of using it to trap Serena the pillars multiplied and cancelled out the still erupting fire

"Don't think it's over, Frost Dragon's Roar!"

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!"

"Frost Dragon's Arrow!"

"Light Angel's Holy Shield!" Nexus' sphere of light dissolved the ice arrow.

'The realm magic is almost at its max, I just have to hold out a bit longer,' Nexus thought to himself.

"That giant dome looks fancy but it hasn't done much of anything, is that really your best?"

"You'll find out soon enough Serena."

"If it lasts any longer, Phantom Dragon's Secret Art: Illusion World!" Purple shadows erupted from magic circles as multiple phantom clones of Serena appeared and a heavy fog set in.

"Illusions won't work, Light Angel's Shockwave!" The wave of light hit all the phantoms but they quickly reappeared.

"Oh they won't? Looks like it's working to me."

"Not for long, Light Angel's Aura Pillar!" Nexus tried another wide range attack but the result was the same.

"Nice try but you'll need to do better to beat this magic."

"Damn you, Light Angel's Storm!" The tactic he used to destroy the ice pillars was a good idea but even that didn't work.

"Do you really think beating my regenerating phantoms will be easy?"

'Wait they regenerate but from what, the fog maybe,' Nexus thought to himself.

"Light Angel's Aura Sphere!" Magic circles appeared under their feet and in from of Nexus' palms as the two were enveloped in a white sphere.

"Don't think that will work Nexus."

"Oh really now?" Serena looked around to see that the fog was still present outside the sphere but not within it.

"Wait why is the fog not with us?!"

"Sorry but this sphere can only be occupied by physical beings, the phantoms are only made of energy particles like the fog."

"You're quite the crafty one Nexus, I had no clue this would be so much fun," Serena said as he seemed to enjoy the fight.

"Things are only going to get even more fun Serena."

"Sea King Dragon's Whirlpool!"

"Light Angel's Storm!"

"Cancelled each other out huh try this Hurricane Dragon's Roar!"

"Light Angel's Charger!" Nexus sped through the blast of wind full force.

"Add some of this, Hurricane Dragon's Storm Fist!" As soon as Nexus emerged from the wind he was hit head on by Serena's punch.

"Ahh!" Nexus cried out as he was sent back a few feet into the ground.

"Magma Dragon's Heat Wave!" The temperature in the sphere sky rocketed as a red magic circle appeared.

"Damn it's so hot, I can't move I'll overheat in no time."

"Can't move Nexus too bad, Magma Dragon's Melting Fist!"

"Ahhhh!" Nexus yelled out in pain as Serena's hot fist collided into his chest. The heat from his earlier magic was still increasing at a slow but steady rate and that hit wasn't helping.

'Damn I can't even lift a finger,' Nexus thought as he felt his legs give out and fell to the ground.

"Like I said it was fun but do you still think you can somehow win Nexus?"

'I can't go down like this, not now, I've come too far to lose. I can't even stand back up.'

"I'll do you a favor and finish this quick Nexus, what should I tell Princess Hisui when I see her?"

'Hisui, I'm so sorry I can't even beat Serena. Even with your faith I can't do it, can I not protect you anymore? Misaka, Kaito I'm sorry but it looks like your leader has met his limit.' Nexus could feel everything fade away into the heat as he struggled to breathe.

* * *

Nexus' Subconscious:

"Hey how long are you going to lay there?" Nexus jumped at the familiar voice. He looked around to see nothing but light.

"Am I dead?"

"You said you couldn't die." Nexus turned around to see Natsu.

"Are you dead too?" Nexus asked pointing at Natsu.

"No, I almost could have died but I was saved, you aren't dead either you know."

"Then where are we?"

"Some sort of special place I don't really get it either."

"So you aren't actually here?"

"No I'm in Fairy Tail, something about entering your sub-conscious, like a special realm in your mind."

"How did you get here then?"

Some lady named Reala showed up at the guild."

"My mother is there?!"

"Wait she's your mother?"

"She is Natsu, is she here too?"

"Sorry but she left as quickly as she appeared," Natsu said with a confused look.

"I'm sorry Natsu," Nexus mumbled as he looked down at the ground.

"Sorry for what?"

"I said I wouldn't lose but I can't beat Serena."

"Giving up already Nexus?"

"I mean I had a plan but it wouldn't work now, not with what's going on."

"So what screw the plan, just go with your gut Nexus."

"That's not so easy Natsu, I've always believed in planning is key to winning every fight but now I don't know."

"You don't need some fancy plan to win a fight, you need heart Nexus and you have it just like everyone in Fairy Tail."

"Is that really enough Natsu, can I really win on just heart alone?"

"It's worked for me and even people as strong as Erza, it can work for you too, throw your plan away and let your heart guide you, man that sounded cool!"

"I think that last part kind of ruins it but I appreciate that Natsu."

"Nexus you promised me you wouldn't lose don't go breaking it of your own free will."

"Yeah I know Natsu."

"Nexus." Nexus and Natsu turned to see Hisui approaching them.

"Hey now we got a party going on in Nexus' mind!"

"Sure Natsu, Nexus I'm here because of your mother, I was so worried about you that I had to see you somehow. Please Nexus don't stop believing in yourself because I'll never stop believing in you."

"Thank you Hisui that mean a lot to me, but I don't know if I can win."

"Nexus," Hisui got close to Nexus and rub his cheek with her hand," you can do it, you're the strongest wizard I know and the greatest man I could ask for, I know you can win Nexus."

"You think so Hisui?"

"I know you can Nexus, don't forget that."

"She's right Nexus, from what Lucy has told me you should be able to handle him."

"Nexus can I ask you something?"  
"What is it Hisui?"

"Misaka asked me if I was half-angel prior to meeting you."

"She did?"

"Yeah, I told her I wasn't sure that my father would have told me right Nexus?"

'Do I tell her the truth, no as much as I love her that's not my place, she needs to hear it from her father,' Nexus thought to himself.

"Nexus?"

"Sorry I can't help with that one Hisui, I would ask your father when you can."

"That's what I figured, I'll ask when we get back to Crocus," Hisui said as Nexus wondered if there was a chance that he could tell her sooner.

"Nexus when you get back to Fairy Tail I expect to see you return triumphantly you hear me?"

"I do and I will Natsu," Nexus responded as Natsu faded away.

"Nexus you can win this I know you can."

"I know that now Hisui, I love you."

"I love you too Nexus," Hisui said before disappearing.

* * *

Back to reality:

"Time to end this, Cavern Dragon's Spear." Serena thrust a jagged rock spear towards Nexus' chest. Nexus' eyes snapped open as he caught the spear.

"It's not over yet Serena," Nexus said crushing the spear.

"How you shouldn't have any strength left?!"

"I didn't but they gave me the strength I need to win," Nexus answered thinking of Natsu and Hisui.

"They what do you mean?" Serena asked feeling confused.

"It wouldn't matter to you Serena, someone who betrayed his comrades, I won't lose to the likes of you!" Nexus yelled as he jumped up punching Serena in the jaw.

"Why you!"

"I'm not going to doubt myself anymore, for everyone else I will not do that that again, I promise you that."

"Bravo Nexus but the heat here is still rising how long can you stand it?"

"I don't know, I had a plan but it hasn't worked."

"Oh really, so are you giving up?"

"Never, I'll just have to follow my gut!" Nexus slammed his hand on the ground sending a giant shockwave outward. The sphere of light slowly cracked before breaking into thousands of shards.

"Why would you break the barrier? The heat will still escape into your dome!"

"These shards are infused with magic energy when they hit the dome they'll supercharge it meaning I can absorb even more magic particles than originally."

"But if you absorb too much you could kill yourself!"

"I'm an angel Serena, sure there's a chance of that but I'm more resilient than you think, besides if this is what I need to do to win then I will." The countless shards hit the inner walls of the dome as it began to glow. The dome then disappeared as streams of magic particles flowed into Nexus.

"Now what Nexus is this your ace…" Serena trailed off as a second set of wings appeared on Nexus' back. His hair went from silver to lavender and was enveloped in a silver aura.

"Angel Force activated." The effect was immediate as the ground shook violently and the wind whipped violently.

"This magic power is insane, what the hell is he?" Serena asked out loud.

* * *

In the Sky Realm:

Arch-angels Michael, Gabriel and Raphael were enjoying some tea when everything began shaking.

"This shaking I haven't felt this in years," Gabriel said as he struggled to hold onto his tea cup.

"You gotta be kidding Gabe you seriously think that's what it is?" Raphael asked the green haired arch-angel.

"It is, it seems Nexus is on his way to becoming our first high angel in centuries," Michael said as he calmly sipped his tea.

* * *

In Fairy Tail:

"Is this the end of the world?" Natsu asked as he fell out of the infirmary bed due to the shaking.

"No that's just Nexus," Misaka answered as she looked up from her book.

"This magic, Misaka its Nexus right?" Hisui asked excitedly.

"It is looks like he's finally been able to activate Angel Force, maybe we'll throw him a party after the war."

"I knew he could do it!" Natsu shouted as he tried to maintain his balance.

* * *

With Zeref:

Zeref and Invel stopped in their tracks as the shaking began.

"This shaking is annoying, my lord you must tell the other Spriggan 12 members to keep their powers under control."

"That's not one of our comrades Invel, that has to be Nexus Gelfer."

"You're joking right?"

"No, but I'm glad to see that he's doing so well."

"Isn't he one of the enemies?"

"It's more complicated than that Invel, but you need not worry about that."

* * *

Back to the fight:

The remaining Gods of Ishgar looked on in awe at the sight in front of them.

"This kid is pretty good, he may actually do it," Hyberion said as he looked at Nexus.

"Angel Force huh, let's see how strong it makes you Nexus!"

"Bring it Serena!"

* * *

Music Starts (The Ultimate Final Death Battle) (Fairy Tail OST)

* * *

"Sea King Dragon's Roar!"

"Shining Light Angel's Rhapsody!" The blast of light was much larger than before and easily overcame the other attack pushing Serena back.

"His magic has gotten even stronger."

"Shining Light Angel's Purifying Fist!" Nexus signature punch was powered up by angel force.

"Magma Dragon's Molten Fist!" The two punches collided but Serena was pushed back as a result.

"Why can't I push him back?"

"Shining Light Angel's Storm!" Instead of whips appearing the strands of light had shining scythes at the ends

"Cavern Dragon's Rock Wall!" The scythes sliced through the wall and hit Serena sending him flying.

"Gahhhhh!" Serena slammed into the ground with a loud thud.

"Had enough Serena?"

"Not on your watch, Magma Dragon's Secret Art: Heat Meteor!" A large red magic circle appeared as a fire covered meteor fell towards Nexus.

"Shining Light Angel's Grand Spear!" A massive light spear materialized in Nexus' right hand which he threw towards the falling meteor. The spear pierced it and split it in half, the two half chunks flying off into unoccupied areas.

"Even that failed?"

"Shining Light Angel's Secret Art: Light of the Realm!" A massive white magic circle appeared in the sky as it seemed to light up. A huge vortex of light trapped Serena within it unable to escape. A large blast of light struck Serena as the circle disappeared.

* * *

End of music:

* * *

The sky returned to normal and Serena was left standing eyes wide reeling from the attack. Serena couldn't keep his balance as he wobbled back and forth.

"Impossible to think I've lost," Serena said as he fell to the ground.

"Don't worry you almost won Serena," Nexus said as the angel force wore off and he too fell to the ground bruised and battered. Nexus only having barely won was unconscious and oblivious to the fate Serena would soon meet.

* * *

That's all for now thanks for reading, see you all in the next chapter!


	15. Abyss Break and Valhalla, Clash of Magic

Hey everyone the new chapter is here already, wow that was fast. Thanks to The Dark Dragon Emperor for following and adding this story to your favorites. One thing before we get started. First behind the scenes I'm working on a Fairy Tail and Bleach crossover featuring characters from this story. It will start to be posted soon but it will not give away any spoilers for this story. The only difference is that since it would occur after this story Nexus and Hisui will be king and queen already and Nexus can freely use angel force. The events of that will have no effect on this story, it's just a fun spin-off with some changes. I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters. I do own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

CH 15 Abyss Break and Valhalla, Clash of Magic

Fairy Tail Infirmary:

Nexus slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in Fairy Tail's infirmary. He tried to sit up but couldn't because of how sore he was.

"What happened?"

"You were found by Jellal Fernandes," Nexus looked to his right to see Hisui smiling sweetly at him.

"He brought me here?"

"Yes, he said he was in a rush but that he wants to talk to you after the war, he was on his way to Hargeon."

"Oh I'll have to thank him then, who healed me?"

"I don't know actually, when Jellal found you most of your wounds were healed, you were just unconscious."

"Did the Gods of Ishgar see?"

"No Jellal said they had no idea either, someone must have knocked them out."

"Are you sure Hisui, it'd take a lot to knock them out," Natsu said.

"No they were already pretty beat up, all they needed was probably a bit of an extra push to knock them out," Nexus corrected remembering the state they were in when he had arrived.

"Still you were able to use angel force and beat Serena good work leader," Misaka said not tearing her eyes away from her book.

"Thanks, though Misaka would it kill you to look up from that book when you talk to someone?"

"Sorry, I'm doing research for the war," Misaka said completely ignoring the request.

"What kind of research?" Natsu asked eyeing the small white book.

"Battle tactics mostly."

"Can I see it?" Hisui asked as she approached Misaka. Misaka looked up returning her gaze before responding.

"No." Natsu suddenly got up and yanked the book out of Misaka's hands.

"Huh what kind of war research is this, '100 Ways to get a Boyfriend'. What kind of book is this?" Everyone looked at Misaka feeling surprised who only blushed out of embarrassment.

"Give that back you jerk!" Misaka snapped as she snatched the book from Natsu's hands.

"Misaka I've known you for about 200 years and I never knew you were worried about that."

"Have you ever seen me with a boyfriend before Nexus?" Nexus thought about it but couldn't come up with anything.

"Now that you mention it I don't think I have."

"Exactly, I've been wondering why I've never had a boyfriend before, how could a strong beauty like me not have a man?"

"Well then Misaka you need to go out and meet people," Hisui suggested trying to help the hapless angel.

"Talk to strangers you mean?" Misaka asked skeptical of Hisui's comment.

"If you don't feel ready for that then why don't you think about the people you know like Natsu."

"Wait what?" Natsu and Lucy asked at the same time.

Misaka stared at Natsu intently before sighing, "Hisui I like men who know what they're doing not blockheads."

"Hey who are you calling a blockhead?"

"Nexus is Misaka implying what I think she is?" Hisui asked Nexus as quietly as she could.

"I honestly don't know, she could be referring to a few things."

"Misaka maybe you should try a new look," Lucy suggested.

"Why what's wrong with the way I look?"

"I mean you always have that hood up, it might give people bad vibes."

"Maybe you're right," Misaka pulled her hood back letting her lilac hair cascade down to her back.

"Misaka I had no idea your hair was so long," Hisui marveled as she had never seen her with the hood up.

"It's nice, but I like my hood. Maybe I'll try this," Misaka opened her knapsack and took out a white and green beanie that had cat ears at the top.

"Meow," Misaka said as she put the hat on.

"That looks really nice on you Misaka," Lucy said admiring the beanie.

"It's a cat like me!" happy shouted finally joining the conversation.

"It is but not as cute as you," Misaka said as she placed Happy on her lap and rubbed his head.

"Aww thank you, you're definitely my number one fan."

"What about me Happy?" Natsu asked distraught from Happy's declaration.

"Relax Natsu she's only my number one female fan."

"Nexus is there something wrong?" Hisui asked. Nexus had been rather quiet within the last few minutes.

"Not really just thinking, but I don't know if I should say something."

"Why not Nexus if it's important you should speak up."

"I know Hisui but I don't know if I have the right to."

"I don't care what it is Nexus, you are my future husband you have every right to tell me anything."

"Alright I will, Hisui your mother was an angel." The entire room fell silent, even Misaka who was still giggling over Happy went quiet.

"What did you say Nexus?" Hisui asked unsure of what Nexus was saying.

"You've always been half angel and half human, the only thing the rite did was share the gifts of eternal life and youth."

"Nexus but you said that made me become a half angel?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, it was your mother's wish."

"You knew my mother?"

"I did, my mother was a good friend of hers, I met her only once or twice but she said that if I by chance knew you when you were older to only tell you when it was right."

"I appreciate it and understand as well Nexus."

"I'll be back guys," Lucy said as she headed out of the infirmary.

"Nexus, can you fight?" Misaka asked.

"I'm not 100% but I will if need be."

"Good, he's on his way here, the one our spy reported about."

"You have spies?" Natsu asked Nexus.

"Within Alvarez yes, we have our ways, did Makarov mention August?"

"He did, said he possesses every magic or something crazy like that."

"Right he's on his way here, I sensed him," Misaka said.

"Then I'll go with you guys!"

"No, Natsu you need to stay here in case one of them gets here."

"Well if you insist Nexus."

"Do you have to Nexus?" Hisui asked worried once again.

"Don't worry Misaka will fight with me and so will Kaito right Misaka?"

"Of course Nexus, Kaito and I have pledged our loyalty and lives to you after all."

"Where's Kaito?" Nexus asked as he jumped out of the bed.

"We should see him outside, he has to be here by now."

"Alright let's get going!"

* * *

With August:

"August where is Jakob?" Magic King August turned to see Zeref and Invel behind him.

"I told him to go ahead of me, he's on his way to Fairy Tail."

"Any reason you did that August?" Invel asked as he pushed his glasses up.

"I imagine more reinforcements will be coming this way."

"True but where is Serena?"

"Gone, he disappeared after he lost."

"Impossible Serena lost, to who?" Invel asked as his glasses slid back down his face.

"That angel Nexus did him in, he was the one behind that huge surge of magic energy before."

"I'm not surprised Serena lost," Zeref said sadly.

"Really why?"

"Invel, Serena was too cocky, the last thing you do is underestimate an angel."

"True, so should we stay with August my lord?"

"No we'll go a different way, I would like to see Nexus at the end of this war."

"Very well, keep your wits about you August."

"Same for you Invel," August said as the other group went in a different direction.

August continued on his way to Fairy Tail to see if he could catch up with Jakob.

"It's so quiet here it almost makes me forget we're in the middle of a war."

"I sense Jakob, I must be getting closer," August said as he picked up the pace a bit. He however stopped in his tracks only a few steps later. A giant wall of water blocked his path.

"Interesting who's there?" August asked out loud.

"The cool surging waves of the sky, angel slayer of water, Kaito!" The water wall was replaced with a wall of purple haze as another voice rang out.

"The shadowy beauty of the sky, angel slayer of shadow, Misaka!" Illusions of bunnies and various woodland creatures appeared behind Misaka who was still wearing the cat beanie.

"The conquering light of the sky, angel slayer of light , Nexus!" The three stood side by side as they struck a pose.

"The fearless vanguards of the Sky Realm, the Sky Musketeers have arrived!" Giant fireballs erupted in large explosions behind the duo as they struck their final team pose.

"Uh what the…" August trailed off at the sight of the cheesy display.

"Wow we haven't done that in a long time, it's still pretty fun!"

"Obviously Kai, we haven't fought together like this in some time."

"Don't ruin this moment Misaka."

"Sorry Nexus."

"So you are the angels that Zeref mentioned." The three angels finally turned their full attention to August.

"You were there watching when I beat Serena, you sure you want to fight?"

"Of course, so why don't all three of you try your luck?"

"We can take turns if you want," Kaito suggested.

"I'd like to see how three angels work together so all at once works."

"From what I've heard he's even stronger than Serena, it'd be better to all fight at once."

"Misaka is right Kaito, plus I'm still not at 100%, we should stick together."  
"Got it Nexus."

"Light Angel's, Shadow Angel's, Water Angel's Rhapsody!" The three angels unleashed their breath attacks at the same time, the three blasts merging into a giant surge.

"Don't get so cocky!" August erected a magic barrier that completely nullified the unison raid.

"No way he blocked that?" Kaito asked just as surprised as the other two.

"You'll have to do better than that, tell me how much ancient magic have you seen angels?"

"I've seen a lot over the years, why do you ask?" Nexus asked.

"I wonder if you'll recognize all of my magic, Ice-Water Make: Arrow!"

"Maker magic, Kaito can you eat it?" Misaka asked as the arrow zoomed forward.

"It's made of ice not just water so no, Water Angel's Arrow!" August's arrow froze Kaito's causing both to hit the ground and melt.

"Raging Lighting!" August raised his staff causing lightning to rain down.

"Enchant: Angel's Magic Aura!" Misaka slammed her hands together as magic auras enveloped the three protecting them.

"Enchanting magic?"

"Yeah, it's my special skill these two don't have, Enchant: Angel's Supercharge!" Magic circles appeared again as blue auras enveloped the three.

"Raging Earth!" August slammed his staff into the ground as it began to shake.

"Earth magic huh?" Nexus asked as the three took to the sky.

"Do you think you have the advantage just because you can fly?"

"No but it certainly doesn't help, Light Angel's Charger!"

"Water Angel's Wavecalibur!"

"Shadow Angel's Chains!" Misaka materialized dark chains to keep August in place as Kaito threw his water sword down to Nexus. Nexus caught the sword and thrust it forward as he continued to charge downwards.

"I think not, Ark of Embodiment: Magic Shield."

"He even knows that?" Misaka asked out-loud as Nexus' attack did nothing.

"Well then let me show you something good," August said as a huge magic circle with ornate patterns appeared in the sky.

"That magic circle is that what I think it is?" Kaito asked starting to get worried.

"I think so, Abyss Break, it takes time to charge though, can we stop it?" Misaka asked Nexus.

"No but we can defend ourselves, get into formation everyone." Nexus stayed standing where he was while Kaito and Misaka moved around so they were standing in a triangle formation.

"Oh you think you can defend yourselves?" August asked as he prepared to activate his spell. The three angels slammed their hands together as magic circles appeared around them.

"We are the vanguards of the realm."

"The guardians of the sky and of the light."  
"Grant us the power to preserve the realm."

"Activate Abyss Break!" August raised his staff as the magic circle glowed.

"Activate Valhalla!" The magic circle in the sky erupted into a huge blast of dark energy as the three angels were enveloped in a massive golden dome. The ground shook violently and the sky seemed to rip as the massive blast hit the golden dome. As the shaking calmed down the dome broke and the dark energy dissipated. When it all cleared everyone was still okay except for Kaito who was unconscious behind Nexus and Misaka.

"Impossible you blocked my Abyss Break?"

"It wasn't easy, that Valhalla spell is serious stuff."

"Nexus is right, it took so much energy it knocked Kaito right out."

"But you two are just fine?"

"We've used that spell before, Kaito hasn't so his body was not used to the extreme pressure."

"Two pure-blood angels can use a weaker version of it, but it takes three to use a full-fledged one," Misaka explained.

"Hmm you angels have some pretty interesting tricks up your sleeve, not even I've heard of that magic."

"Of course not, it's one of our sacred spells," Nexus said as he discarded his jacket that was covering his muscle shirt underneath.

"Think of Kaito as our apprentice, he's strong but nothing compared to us, we'll deal with you ourselves," Misaka said throwing off her hoodie exposing the yellow tank-top underneath.

"Oh so will you be going all out now?"

"We will, let's see what you're made of August," Nexus said as he and Misaka got ready for round two.

* * *

That's all for now thanks for reading and I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	16. Extra 1, When Nexus met Lucy

Hey all and welcome to the new chapter, thanks for all the support so far. This is filler, but important filler, yes it sounds like an oxymoron but I wanted to take a break from the fighting as they'll be lots ahead. This was originally two chapters but I packed it into one for the sake of convenience. Note that this flashback sequence occurs right at the end of the previous chapter. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Extra Chapter 1, When Nexus met Lucy:

2 Months after Fairy Tail Disbanded:

Lucy sat at her desk feeling frustrated at her predicament. She had asked Jason to give her a shot at being a writer for Sorcerer magazine but she had reached an impasse. Lucy had no clue what she should write about and it was frustrating her.

"I just need one good idea, something that people don't write about a lot," Lucy mumbled to herself. Lucy thumbed through the collection of magazines that were on display on her desk till she found the latest issue of Sorcerer Weekly. Lucy absent-mindedly thumbed through the magazine until an ad caught her attention.

"Huh, bakeries that rely on magic?" The ad in question was for a bakery run by wizards.

"Wait a second, an article on how magic can be used in even baking? I've never seen an article like that before." Lucy's brainstorming was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Coming!" Lucy quickly got up and walked to the door before opening it. In the hallway stood a tall and muscular boy with spiky silver hair.

"Sorry for the intrusion, but Jason from Sorcerer Weekly said I could find you here, Lucy Heartfilia right?"

"Uh yeah that's me, who are you exactly?" Lucy asked cautiously.

"Oh sorry about that, I'm Sir Nexus Gelfer, knight of Crocus and leader of a special wizard unit."

"A knight so do you know the Princess?"

"Uh yeah I do," Nexus answered feeling slightly nervous.

"Well what can I help you with?"

"I had heard you are a member of Fairy Tail and have traveled around quite a bit on various jobs."

"That's true, but what do you need exactly?"

"Well I promised my fiancée that I would buy the best sweet treats I know of to a party we'll be at but I can't go to my usual place because she's been there a lot."

"Oh so you need to find a new place that's even better than the usual place?"

"Exactly, I've traveled a lot but this isn't my field of expertise, I figured you might have a better idea."

"Maybe, I have a friend who's an expert on sweets shops and has told me about quite a few. I was meaning to write an article about magic used in bakeries so okay I'll help."

"You will, aw that's great, don't worry you will get a nice reward, think of this like a job request."

"Don't worry about a reward, getting inspiration for my article is good enough, by the way Sir Nexus why is this so important?"

"To be honest my fiancee had a very sheltered childhood, which included where she could and couldn't go, she never got a chance to explore all the sweet shops she would want to go to."

"That's too bad, but that's really sweet of you, when did you get engaged?"

"Little over a year ago, by the way you can just call me Nexus."

"Well congratulations Nexus, you seem pretty happy."

"How could I not be, I'm going to marry the woman of my dreams, have a great job, nice place to live, pretty much everything I could ask for."

"That reminds me of all those romance novels I've read, Nexus should we meet tomorrow and start our trip then?"

"Sounds good, I'll swing by at 10 and go from there?"

"That's good, I'm looking forward to it."

"Great, sorry to run off but I have meeting to get to, so see ya!" Nexus shouted as he hurried out obviously late for his meeting.

'He seems nice, but there's something off about him, something doesn't seem normal about him,' Lucy thought to herself as she closed the door.

* * *

Next Morning:

Nexus and Lucy were currently seated on a train heading towards the town of Clover, the first stop on their sweets tour.

"So Nexus how old are you?"

"I'm 19, which to some seems like a rather early age to be getting married."

"I don't think it is, everyone is different after all."

"That's what I say too, I'm pretty different from most people."

"Most people aren't knights right?"

"Yeah I guess so," Nexus said with a chuckle.

"Were you ever a part of a guild?"

"No never been in a wizard guild before," Nexus answered only partially lying.

"Well they aren't for everyone, what's your fiancée like?"

"She's gorgeous, like incredibly so, a heart of gold, very smart, amazing in bed…"

"Okay no need to go there!" Lucy shouted not wanting to hear more.

"Heh sorry, didn't mean to say that out-loud, but to me she's absolutely perfect.

"That's great though, do you have any pictures of her?"

"I can do better, I'm sure you'd be more than welcome at her party, she was always a big fan of Fairy Tail."

"Wow that would be great Nexus, if she wouldn't mind then I'd be happy to go!"

"Lucy based on your last name you're related to the Heartfilia conglomerate right?"

"Yeah my father was Jude Heartfilia," Lucy said sadly.

"I'm sorry for your losses, Princess Hisui knew your father well from what I've heard, he was a great businessman."

"He was, though I only began to appreciate him in the later years and then it was too late, but what about your family Nexus?"

"Well let's see, there are my parents Reala and Kojima back home and…" Nexus said before trailing off.

"And what?"

"There's my younger brother Amon who I haven't seen in years," Nexus said deciding to go with years instead of decades.

"What happened to him?"

"He had a major falling out with me, our parents and our community, as a result he was asked to never return."

"That's horrible," Lucy said somewhat appalled at the fate of his brother.

"To most it seems so, but he did some pretty terrible things, people did him a kindness by just kicking him out, I don't even want to get to the alternatives."

"Don't worry I won't make you bring it up again," Lucy reassured Nexus sensing it was a touchy subject.

"That's fine Lucy, hey look we're here."

"Attention all passengers this stop is Clover, please remember to bring all your belongings as you disembark."

"C'mon let's go!" Lucy shouted excitedly as the two gathered their stuff and disembarked.

* * *

Town of Clover:

Nexus and Lucy walked through the streets of Clover which were surprisingly empty.

"This is weird nobody seems to be around, it's not normally like this is it?" Lucy asked Nexus.

"No but I do recall seeing some strange reports though I didn't realize they were about Clover."

"Nexus that's the bakery up ahead." Nexus looked at where Lucy was pointing to, a large red brick building towards the center of town.

"Maybe someone there can tell us what's going on in the town." The two picked up the pace as they approached the bakery. Upon entering they were greeted by the person they assumed was the owner.

"What are visitors doing here?" The middle-aged man asked surprised.

"We're here to visit this bakery but weren't expecting the town to be so empty," Lucy answered.

"I'm surprised you haven't heard, a few days ago a dark guild set up shop just outside of town and have been causing a lot of problems for the local businesses and townsfolk. Not many people have been going out in fear of being robbed."

"Does this dark guild have a name?" Nexus asked.

"Yeah Forbidden Lance I think."

"Hmm that name doesn't sound familiar," Lucy mumbled as she tried to think of dark guilds she knew of.

"It's probably one that wasn't very well known before, ever since the Baram Alliance fell the smaller dark guilds have been trying to take the place of either Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart or Tartaros."

"Look, if you came here for my shop I can get you whatever you need but then I suggest you leave for your own safety."

"Lucy stay here with the owner, I'll go and take out the dark guild," Nexus said as he began to make his way to the door.

"Nexus are you crazy, you plan on taking the whole guild out by yourself?" Lucy asked with a mix of concern and confusion.

"Yeah they don't sound that tough if they choose to pick on a small town."

"Well I'm going with you then Nexus," Lucy insisted.

"Alright fine you can come along."

"Sir who are you exactly?" The bakery owner asked.

"Nexus Gelfer, leader of the Sky Musketeers," Nexus said as he showed the man the back of his right hand where an intricate golden symbol appeared. The town of Clover had legends passed down about an angel who visited the town founder decades before, that angel was actually Nexus. Lucy looked confused as the bakery owner was lost in his thoughts.

* * *

Outside of Clover:

Nexus and Lucy made their way through the forest outside of Clover searching for the dark guild.

"Lucy I sense a large concentration of magic up ahead, we're close."

"Are you sure Nexus?"

"100 percent positive, such a large concentration has to be a guild." Lucy followed Nexus until he stopped.

"Is that it?" Lucy asked pointing to a large building at the edge of the forest.

"Yeah that has to be it." The duo got closer until the building was right in front of them.

"It seems pretty ominous," Lucy said as she looked at the large and dreary building.

"Don't let it get to you, just concentrate on the task at hand."

"Speaking of the task do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, I'll charge in through the front doors and take out everyone inside."

'Jeez he sounds just like Natsu,' Lucy thought to herself mentally face-palming.

"Stay back Lucy I got this."

"No I'm going with you Nexus."

"Alright you win, let's go." Lucy trailed cautiously behind Nexus who confidently strode towards the doors and kicked them in. The large group of wizards inside locked eyes with Nexus as he entered.

"What's your deal kid?" Nexus looked ahead to see a rather tall and bulky man with spiky blonde hair.

"I could ask the same, terrorizing the people of Clover is just despicable."

"Despicable huh, more like profitable. Those scaredy-cat villagers will give us anything in fear for their own safety, even their wizards couldn't stop us!"

"That's horrible!" Lucy shouted at the guild master.

"That's how the world works girlie, the strong prey on the weak after all."

"What a very black and white way to look at the world, while it's true the strong will inevitably overtake the weak the two need each other. A weak wizard needs the protection of a strong wizard and the strong wizard needs to be able to hone and perfect their skills by taking jobs from the weaker."

"You a philosopher or something?" The guild master asked Nexus.

"No, I've just seen a lot in my time, scumbags like you aren't anything new."

"So what are you here for kid?"

"Stop terrorizing the town or else," Nexus said in a much more deadly voice.

"Or else what?"

"I'll have to beat you all up until you learn your lesson."

"I'd like to see you try kid, my light magic will tear you apart."

"Light magic huh, I'd love to see how weak it is."

"Nexus are you sure saying that is a good idea?" Lucy whispered to Nexus.

"Don't worry about it Lucy."

"Well we'll see if you can handle this!" The guild master formed a ball of light in his hands and threw it towards Nexus who caught it.

"So now what?" Nexus asked looking at the ball in his hands.

"Think of it like a light bomb, when it goes off it generates a blinding light that can seriously hurt someone, holding it makes it even worse as the blast will definitely hit you."

"But how does it taste?" Lucy and everyone in the dark guild felt confused at the odd question.

"Uh what?" The guild master asked unsure of how to respond.

"I'll find out I guess," Nexus quickly gobbled down the light orb letting the taste sink in.

"Are you crazy kid it's going to detonate?!" The guild master shouted in confusion. Everyone waited to see what would happen but nothing did.

"Hmm it tasted decent, not the best but not the worst."

"The hell why didn't it detonate?"

"Sorry but my body turned the magic particles from destructive to restorative."

"How can you do that?" Lucy who went quiet couldn't believe it but it seemed all too familiar.

'He ate the light attack, could he be a slayer?' Lucy asked herself.

"Now it's my turn to show off my light magic." The entire building shook violently as Nexus let his magic power loose. Everyone in the guild including Lucy could only look in shock at the amount of magic power being radiated.

"What on earth, how does this kid have that much power?" If people weren't already shocked enough it only increased as wings appeared from Nexus' back.

'He has wings?' Lucy asked herself.

"Light Angel's…"

'Angel what does that mean?' Lucy continued to ask herself.

"Rhapsody!" The large blast of light enveloped the whole building. Lucy stood behind Nexus in horror as everything around him was demolished.

"What power…" The guild master muttered before he collapsed. Any dark wizard that wasn't hit decided to head for the hills taking their boss with them.

'His magic power is insane and he has wings, just what the heck is he?' Lucy asked herself with a mix of awe and fear.

"Looks like they won't be bothering the townsfolk anymore," Nexus said as he looked around the now wrecked dark guild," wow to think one attack did this much damage, I just keep getting stronger.

"What's going on with you Nexus?"

"Oh you mean the magic and wings, I'll explain later, right now let's head back to the bakery to report in, buy some stuff and get you your article material."

"Alright, what about the dark wizards who ran off?"

"Let them run, they'll either get caught or just disappear."

* * *

Back in Clover:

"You beat them all?" Nexus and Lucy had just checked back in with the bakery owner who was certainly surprised.

"Yep they weren't that strong, at least compared to me."

"Well we're grateful for what you've done, how about this, whatever you want is on the house."

"Are you sure?" Nexus asked.

"Of course Nexus, I'm not about to let you two go unrewarded, how about I put together a nice sweets package for you both, cake, candy, bread you name it."

"Well my fiancée has a major sweet tooth."

"Alright then I'll put together an ultimate sweets lover package for you and her to share."

"Um sir I have request."

"Sure what is it?" The baker asked Lucy.

"I heard you use magic in conjunction with baking, I wanted to know if I could interview you for an article that would be in Sorcerer Weekly."

"A reporter huh, that could be great for my business, if that's what you want then you'll get it. Let me put the sweets packages together and then I'll give you your interview," the baker said before heading into the backroom.

"Well aside from the dark guild this is going just as planned."

"Yeah, I promise after this I'll come clean about stuff."

"I'd appreciate that Nexus."

* * *

Later that day:

Nexus and Lucy sat in a hotel room surrounded by boxes of sweets.

"I didn't think he'd give us quite this much, this is way more than I needed."

"I know, this will last quite a while, at least I got the information for my article."

"True, now I trust you have questions about me?"

"A few, first what kind of magic was that Nexus, slayer magic?"

"It is, I figured a Fairy Tail wizard would know quite a bit about it. I'm an Angel Slayer."

"Magic that can slay angels?"

"Yeah, it's the opposite of a demon slayer, I can eat the light from any wizard except a light devil slayer, ingesting devil magic is poison to us angel slayers."

"So did you learn it from an angel, like how dragons teach dragon slaying magic?"

"No I was born with it, I'm not actually human Lucy." Lucy blinked in surprise.

"So are you an angel, I mean you had wings right?" On cue Nexus materialized his wings.

"Yes I'm a pure-blood angel."

"Wow I'm talking to an angel, you were born an angel?"

"I was, my fiancée is half angel, though she is both immortal and un-aging like I am."

"So are you really 19?"

"Physically yes, I stopped aging at 19 but I'm a little over 400 years old."

"You're 400 years old?!"

"Yep, 400 and I'm still as much of a hunk as when I was 19." Lucy rolled her eyes sighing.

"So where are you from?"

"A small high-class town called Zeferos, it's located on the central floating island in the Sky Realm. The Sky Realm is where we angels live, it's divided into five different floating landmasses in the clouds."

"It must be really well hidden."

"Only people with angel blood can see it, but non-angels can too if they are with an angel."

"Nexus I know you may not want to but your brother…"

"I'll tell you the truth about him," Nexus said cutting her off, "my brother Amon started a rebellion against the higher ups, including my mentor arch-angel Michael."

"You're the student of an arch-angel?"

"Yeah, anyway after his rebellion failed Amon was exiled from the Sky Realm, never to return."

"That's terrible I mean what he did sounds terrible but that must be hard."

"It was, especially for my mother, but she's gotten past it over the last century."

"That happened 100 years ago?"

"It did, only seems like yesterday though."

* * *

A Few Days Later:

Lucy was getting ready for the party Nexus had invited her to. Nexus had said that it would be a fancy party so she wanted to look her best. She had set on a long strapless sky blue dress that she had recently bought. After spending half an hour getting ready there was a knock at the door.

"Give me a second!" Lucy shouted out as she put her cosmetics away. She went to open the door to see Nexus standing in the hall wearing a white suit.

"Sorry I know I'm a few minutes late. It took me a while to figure out what to wear."

"Oh that's fine, I was more worried about you having to wait on me, I'm excited though, I haven't been to a formal event since the ball after the games last year."

"I was supposed to be there but I was asked to go elsewhere on royal business, I only managed to get back after the dragon attack and ball."

"No need to worry about it now."

"Yeah you're right, let's get going, don't want to be late." Nexus and Lucy headed out after locking up and into the streets of Crocus. It was still bright outside but that would change when night rolled around in an hour or two. Lucy followed Nexus through the streets unsure of where the party was actually being held. Nevertheless she followed Nexus who was carrying the boxes of sweets.

"So Nexus where is this party actually?"

"Just up ahead," Nexus said as he pointed towards Mercurius.

"Wait it's at the palace?"

"Yeah, nervous all of a sudden?"

"No just wish you would've given me a heads-up."

'Well then she's going to freak when she meets my fiancée,' Nexus thought to himself.

* * *

Mercurius:

Nexus and Lucy walked into the ballroom only to be greeted by the happy faces of everyone around.

"Why are they all focusing on us?"

"It's me mostly," Nexus said as he laid out the sweets on the table before counting down,"5, 4, 3,2,1 any minute now."

"What are you counting?" Lucy asked confused.

"Candy!" A high pitched cry could be heard before a short lilac haired girl in a hoodie appeared.

"Jeez can't you dress nicer for once Misaka?" Nexus asked her obviously annoyed.

"You should now I'm not one for formality, where's water boy?"

"You mean Kaito I don't know I just got here."

"I'll find him, see you around," Misaka said as she took a lollipop and a slice of cake before wandering off.

"Someone you know?" Lucy asked as she watched the girl leave.

"One of my teammates, she's an angel too, I'll be back in a minute I need to go find my fiancée," Nexus said before walking away. Lucy decided to talk to the other partygoers as she waited for Nexus to return.

"Hello there Lucy." Lucy turned to see Hisui behind her wearing a strapless pink dress.

"Princess Hisui it's good to see you," Lucy said bowing.

"It's good to see you again too, I've heard Jason from Sorcerer Weekly has been keeping you busy."

"He has but it'll be worth it, oh have you seen a silver haired boy in a white suit?"

"You mean Nexus right, he'd stick out easily in that kind of suit."

"Yeah he's the one who invited me here."

"I know Lucy."

"You do?"

"There you are Hisui." The two girls turned to see Nexus approaching them.

"We were wondering where you were Nexus."

"Uh wait, Princess Hisui do you know Nexus?"

"Sorry I didn't mention it earlier Lucy but Hisui is my fiancée." Lucy just stood there in silence before reacting.

"Wait what?!" Lucy shouted in surprise.

"It's true, Nexus didn't tell you because you may have treated him differently right Nex?"

"That's right, again sorry for not being up front about it."

"Princess you're half-angel then?"

"Exactly Lucy."

"Wow this is really something."

"Hisui had told me quite a bit about Fairy Tail."

"I remember you saying that when we first met."

"Thanks for being here Lucy and enjoy the party…"

* * *

Present Day:

Lucy looked around the now crowded guild hall and the broken area where Jakob had been sent flying through.

'Why did this remind me of that day, be safe Nexus,' Lucy thought as a large explosion could be heard from in the distance.

* * *

That's all for now, it was longer than normal as I combined chapters as I said before. Thanks for reading and we'll be back to the fight next time!


	17. Imaginative Dangers

Hey all welcome to the new chapter. We are so close to 3,000 views so thanks for all the support. Thanks to Nash208 and DoctorWhoXX for favoriting/following the story. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 16 Imaginative Dangers:

* * *

Music Begins, Drive Away, Megadimension Neptunia VII OST:

* * *

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!"

"Shadow Angel's Rhapsody!" The fight against August resumed as Nexus and Misaka launched their breath attacks full force.

"I think not!" August's magical barrier blocked the two attacks.

"Light Angel's Aura Pillar!" Nexus' attack launched just as August's barrier disappeared.

"Not fast enough, Earth Fortress!" August summoned giant slabs of rock around him to shield him from the blast. The impact broke the rock slabs and sent shards of them flying in all directions. Misaka and Nexus lifted off to the sky avoiding the shards.

"Shadow Angel's Chain's!" Misaka launched her shadowy chains not at August but the area around him.

"You might want to work on your aim."

"Who said I was aiming for you, now shatter." Misaka immediately shattered the chains, dark particles swirling in the air forming a dark vortex around August.

"Is that all?" August easily broke through the vortex only to be met by Nexus.

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!"

"Memory-Make: Cavern Dragon's Rock Wall!" Nexus' fist collided with the wall breaking it before backing up.

"You can use memory magic to replicate slayer magic?" Nexus asked surprised.

"Yes but there is a limit as it only works on slayer magic that creates an outward effect."

"Meaning you can't make breath or fist attacks?"

"Yes, but besides that the possibilities are endless, Memory-Make: Sand Wave!"

"Light Angel's Storm!"

"Shadow Angel's Whip!" The two attacks beat back the wave of sand as it died down.

"Ark of Embodiment: Draining Spear." August threw a magic infused spear right at Misaka.

"Shadow Angel's Whip!" Misaka's dark whip easily shattered the spear but that didn't deter him.

"Rewind!" The spear suddenly re-appeared as Misaka barely dodged it.

"What the, he can use Ark of Time as well?"

"Just how much magic does this guy know?" Misaka asked.

"The other members of the Spriggan 12 call me the Magic King for a reason."

"Nexus, what do we do?"

"We can't hold anything back, if we do we won't have a chance."

"Yeah you're right Nexus, let's give it our all."

"Are you two finished with your battle pep talk?"

"Don't worry we are."

"Let's go, Enchant: Power Booster." Misaka enveloped Nexus and herself in a glowing green aura.

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!"

"Shadow Angel's Corruption Fist!"

"Embodiment: Physical Shield!" August produced a shield meant for physical attacks as the two charged in.

"That won't work!" The two angels shattered the shield sending August sliding back.

"Their magic power has increased this much?"

"Of course it has, Shadow Angel's Halberd!"

"Don't get carried away, Crystal Ice Wall." Misaka's halberd crashed into a large wall of ice denting it.

"Light Angel's Great Sword!" Nexus' oversized sword sliced through the ice but August was not there.

"Behind you, Phantom's Aura." Nexus felt his energy drain away as a purple haze surrounded him.

"What's going on my strength is…"

"Nexus, Cancel!" Misaka shot a dark light from her hand cancelling out the magic drain.

"I see, you can not only enhance someone's magic but also cancel out negative effects."

"Up to a point, if too much magic is drained then I can't always reverse it."

"Embodiment: Phantom Dragon!" A giant dragon with purple scales and large tattered wings appeared with a loud roar.

"He can even conjure a dragon?"

"Misaka remember he can materialize anything he can imagine, I doubt it's a strong as a real dragon though," Nexus said as the two stared the hulking dragon down.

* * *

Music Change (Legend of Aesir, Bayonetta 2 OST)

* * *

"Let's see what's stronger, two angels or this dragon." The dragon took off into the sky with a roar as it stared Nexus and Misaka down.

"We'll have to deal with this thing first, let's go Misaka."

"Of course Nexus." The two took off into the sky facing down the dragon. The dragon sped towards them claws radiating a purple haze.

"Shadow Angel's Chains!" The two quickly flew out of the way as Misaka tried to bind the dragon which easily broke free.

"Don't think that'll work, Light Angel's Blinding Light!" Nexus caused a bright flash of light affecting the dragon's sight. The phantom dragon lashed out in response slashing the air violently.

"That definitely got a reaction, Shadow Angel's Secret Art: Chaos Dimension!" Misaka slammed her hands together above her head as the sky was engulfed in shadow.

"What kind of magic is that?" August questioned as he could no longer see the battle in the sky.

"Misaka this magic, what is it?" Nexus asked having never seen her use it before.

"It amplifies my magic power, but also transfers some to you. In case I lose you should have enough magic power to use angel force."

"You plan on losing?"

"Of course not Nexus, just preparing for the worst." The dragon seemed to have regained its sight as it charged at the two again.

"Here it comes again…" Nexus cut himself off as the dragon fired a massive blast of purple light.

"Shadow Ange's Illusory Wall!" The shadow wall absorbed the magic from the dragon's roar before disappearing. The dragon retaliated by shooting small orbs of purple shadows around the two angels which began to glow.

"Light Angel's Holy Shield!"

"Shadow Angel's Cloak!" Nexus surrounded himself with his gold orb shield while Misaka disappeared. The orbs glowed brightly before exploding sending out purple waves that cut through their defenses.

"Ahh!" The two shouted in pain as the blow ripped through their defenses.

"How on earth did it do that?"

"No clue Misaka, though it is a dragon despite not being a real one."

"We have to do something and fast." The two quickly broke apart as they danced through the sky dodging the dragon's onslaught of claw swipes. The dragon changed tactics as it sped towards Misaka at an unprecedented speed. Misaka had no time to react as the dragon slammed into her full force.

"Gahhh!" Misaka screamed in pain as she coughed up blood.

"Misaka!" Nexus called out towards Misaka dropping his guard for a split second. As he turned back to the dragon he caught its tail slamming into him.

"Nexus!" Misaka stuttered out as she saw Nexus take a massive hit. Her dizziness was clearing up but she could tell the dragon had broken a few of her bones. Fortunately she could still support herself with her wings.

"This thing is strong, to think August could conjure something so powerful, don't worry I'm okay just really shaken up."

"Water Angel's Rhapsody!" Nexus and Misaka were surprised when the phantom dragon was hit with a large blast of water.

"Kaito?" Nexus and Misaka asked as Kaito appeared in the sky.

"Sorry for fainting on you guys, I've regained enough magic power to be of some use."

"Good, just be careful, this thing is strong, even if it isn't a real dragon."

"Got it Nexus, let's try this again."

"Light Angel's, Shadow Angel's, Water Angel's Rhapsody!" The three unleashed their unison raid managing to hit the dragon with full force.

"Gwhoooo!" The dragon managed to cry out in pain.

"Water Angel's Sword Circle!"

"Shadow Angel's Chains!" Kaito impaled the dragon's body with several water swords as Misaka bound its wings. The double attack was too fast for it to avoid as it was now floating unable to break free.

"Light Angel's Great Sword!" Nexus held his light sword firmly as he sped towards the dragon slamming the sword right through its head and cutting through until he emerged from where the tail was. The dragon disappeared as purple smoke filled the area.

"Is that it?" Misaka asked feeling uneasy. After a few minutes she dispelled her magic as they landed back on the ground across from August.

"Hmm, I can see why Emperor Spriggan said to not underestimate an angel, you three are quite fascinating, however I possess memory magic and thus I've memorized quite a few of your attacks.

"Oh really?" Nexus asked.

"Just as I was able to replicate Serena's Dragon Slayer magic I can for your slayer magic, Memory-Make: Shadow Angel's Chains." Nothing happened.

"Looks like you've made a mistake August," Misaka said with a giggle.

"I should be able to replicate it, why can't I?"

"Sorry but if you want to replicate our magic you at the very least have to be an angel," Kaito answered.

"I guess even this magic has its limits but there is such a thing as unlimited magic."

"The One Magic you mean?" Nexus asked remembering the stories his mother told him when he was little.

"Yes, the magic that very well may have given birth to all forms of magic, I wonder what your race has to do with it?"

"Angels and The One Magic I don't know, us angels didn't create it or anything, we just merely developed our magic for our divine duty," Nexus answered unsure of August's angle.

"What would your divine duty be?"

"To watch over the surface world and maintain balance, that about sums it up," Kaito answered.

"For us The One Magic is justice, nothing more, nothing less," Misaka added.

"Such self-righteousness, what gives you angels the right to maintain the affairs of our world?"

"We don't have to answer you, if you want an answer ask your emperor," Nexus said disdain in his voice.

"Very well, let's move past the pleasantries, Rewind!" The phantom dragon reappeared but only as large dark sphere.

"What's the deal with the ball?" Kaito asked confused.

"This is what that dragon was originally, Embodiment magic starts as an idea before it is formed by the caster, this is the idea."

"A physical manifestation of an idea," Misaka mumbled not believing it.

"In its initial state it has no form, but I can freely change that, one can turn it into anything they can imagine," August said as he turned it into a tiger for show before reverting it to its initial state.

"I get it now, you can use Ark of Time to freely control it. You can rewind it into this state in an instant and probably use fast forwarding to change it before you can even think of it. Also since Embodiment magic creates non-living creatures Ark of Time will work on them."

"I can see why you're the leader Gelfer, quite the observant one. August once again transformed the sphere this time into a crystallized giant.

"Round two huh, Nexus can you use Angel Force?"

"Not yet Kai, I need more time to generate more power."

"We'll make sure you do Nexus let's…" Misaka was cut off however as it happened.

* * *

Music End

* * *

It all happened in an instant the ground began to shake under the three. Before Nexus could do anything he felt Kaito push him back.

"Kaito what are you…" Nexus trailed off as Kaito and Misaka disappeared in a flash of light. Nexus looked on in horror as the two vanished.

"You, what the hell did you do?!"

"Those two used up more magic than you probably thought, didn't you notice?" Nexus thought for a minute but had his answer within seconds.

"I feel stronger, wait, they actually used it. We angels have a magic transfer spell, the casters are sent into a special space until they regain enough strength, though I've never seen it used before."

"There you have your answer, they have quite a lot of faith in you."

'Misaka took a lot of damage from the dragon and Kaito used up most of his for Valhalla, but is angel force enough to beat him?' Nexus asked himself.

"So what will you do now, will you fight or run?"

"Fight of course, no way I'm going to let you get to Fairy Tail." The giant pulled its fist back but the punch never came.

"Grand Chariot!" A massive blast of light fell from the sky obliterating the crystal giant.

"Looks like you may need some help." The smoke cleared to reveal Jellal standing in front of Nexus.

"Jellal Fernandes?"

"I left Erza and Kagura to deal with Neinheart and sensed a large amount of magic which lead me to here."

"Well if you're up for it alright, but after I have some questions and a request for you."

"Whatever you need Sir Nexus."

"Oh you two plan on teaming up?"

"Yes, let's see what you've got Magic King," Jellal said as he and Nexus prepared for the final bout.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading and see you all in the next chapter.


	18. Legacy of Magic

Hey guys, yet another chapter is here, I had fun writing it so I got it done faster than I thought. Thanks a lot for the support as we've reached past 3,000 views. To Daige- The Legendary Assassin, I'm always open to constructive criticism, I assume you read enough chapters to make that call on my OC or just one chapter and nothing else. I know not everyone will like my writing, but I do know people are enjoying this story, so that kind of review has no effect on me. I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own my OCs and the plot. Enjoy.

* * *

CH 17 Legacy of Magic:

* * *

Music Start, The God of Chaos? Bayonetta 2 OST:

* * *

"Meteor!"

"Light Angel's Charger!" Nexus and Jellal both enveloped in auras sped towards August from different angles.

"Embodiment: Physical Shield!" August's barrier couldn't hold up as the two smashed into it and sent August flying back.

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!" Nexus flew towards the still flying August and hit him full force sending him back towards Jellal.

"Altairis!" Jellal formed a small black orb that rapidly grew in size as it flew towards August.

"Magic Barrier!" August attempted to block it but the orb quickly tore through his barrier and hit him dead on.

"Why you!" August screamed as he took the brunt of the attack.

"Not over yet, Light Angel's Rhapsody!"

"Grr, not enough, Phantom Wall!" August quickly recovered before creating a spectral wall that absorbed the attack and sent it back as Nexus barely dodged his own blast.

"Tsunami!" Jellal sent a massive tidal wave towards August.

"Light Angel's Aura Pillar!" Nexus quickly recovered before summoning a magic circle above August trapping him in a light pillar.

"Don't think it'll hold me, Lightning Burst!" August summoned lightning from the sky destroying the pillar and evaporating the giant tidal wave.

"Dark Grab!" Jellal conjured two large dark hands and grabbed August lifting him off the ground.

"Don't think you can contain me, Hurricane!" He conjured a large gust of wind causing the hands' grip to loosen and drop him.

"Light Angel's Great Sword!" Nexus took the chance to rush August with his large sword.

"Fire Sword Rain!" August quickly rained flaming swords down on Nexus impeding his advance.

"Light Angel's Holy Shield!"

"Meteor!" As Nexus shielded himself Jellal quickly wove his way through the fire swords and sped towards August.

"Meteor!" Both Nexus and Jellal were surprised when August said this as he slammed into Jellal using the same magic pushing him back.

"He can use Heavenly Body magic too?"

"I guess so Jellal," Nexus answered as his shield vanished.

"That explains his title of Magic King, this is going to be harder than I thought," Jellal said as the two tracked August's movements.

"Grand Chariot!" The pattern August drew in the sky formed magic circles as blasts of light magic rained down.

"Jellal I'm going to try something."

"Wait Nexus what are you…" Jellal trailed off as Nexus slowly swallowed the blasts of light.

'He can absorb that? I mean it is light magic but still unexpected,' Jellal thought to himself as Nexus absorbed the attack.

"Interesting, you can even absorb that magic?"

"I can August, angels created Heavenly Body Magic after all," Nexus turned to Jellal," though you don't seem surprised."

"I had heard stories like that, angels created the magic and only exceptionally powerful human wizards can use such sacred magic."

"Meteor!" Nexus covered himself in a gold aura before speeding towards August.

"Impossible, you didn't use that until now!"

"Once an angel absorbs a Heavenly Body spell their ability to use it is awakened, but don't you worry, I'm not even close to mastering it like Jellal," Nexus said as he crashed into August.

"Why is your attack stronger than Jellal's?"

"I may have only activated it, but we angels have a much higher latency with the magic so that makes up for my lack of experience."

"Fire Vortex!" Nexus sped out of the way as Jellal trapped August in a tornado of flames.

"Water Blast!" August extinguished the flames with water. August turned his attention to Nexus who was still flying around via Meteor. August realized what was up when gold liners in the sky formed into a constellation.

"Heavenly Body Magic: Starlight Ether!" A large golden magic circle appeared at the center of the constellation as a huge blast of gold light shot down.

"Altairis!" August conjured the black hole like ball trying to absorb the light attack.

"No you don't, Earth Eruption!" The shaking ground caused August to mess up his spell activation as the orb dissipated he took the full brunt of the attack screaming in pain.

"Jellal, we should finish this up as quickly as we can."

"I know, but I need a better opening to hit him with everything."

"Do you two think you can honestly win?" August emerged from the smoke injured but still in fighting shape.

"Damn, I thought that would've done more damage, I'm really not used to this magic yet."

"I'll see that you have no chance to master it," August raised one hand skyward and pointed the other towards the ground.

"That spell, Nexus he's using Sema!"

"Get behind me, Angel Slayer's Secret Art: Heaven's Gate!"

"Sema!" The giant meteor plummeted from the sky as Jellal cast a spell of his own to enhance Nexus' barrier. The collision tore the ground below them and the barrier began to crack.

"Just need a bit more strength." Jellal noticed some magic from Sema seeping through the barrier and into Nexus.

'Is he absorbing energy from Sema?' Jellal asked himself unsure of what Nexus was doing. The barrier finally shattered and the resulting rush of debris knocked Nexus and Jellal back a few feet. They were all standing in a large crater created from the impact of Sema.

"To think you were able to come out of that attack unscathed, you two are definitely strong opponents."

"We don't need your flattery August."

"Very well angel, but what about you Jellal?"

"What about me August?"

"You've mastered Heavenly Body Magic like I have, you can even control multiple elements. As of now there are only two wizards in either Ishgar or Alvarez that can use the magic, as he is an angel Nexus does not count since he was born with that potential locked away to achieve."

"What's your angle?" Jellal asked.

"Do you not find it weird we have similar abilities? Think about it, I'm sure you'll find the answer."

"What is he talking about Jellal?"

"I don't know Nexus I…" Jellal froze as he stared down August.

"It seems you've realized it my son."

"You can't be my father," Jellal stuttered visibly shaken," I was kidnapped and taken to work on the R-System."

"I was involved in the project as well, remember I control lots of magic, memory control being one of them."

"So you subjugated not only me but Erza, the members of Crime Sorciere and the others to that labor of your own volition?"

"Yes, that was before I went to Alvarez where my plans ended up changing."

"So everything that happened to me at the tower you knew?"

"I knew you had changed, but not the exact details of what happened, I considered that place a failure ever since the break-out."

"Don't you have any remorse for what happened to everyone else, to me?"

"I could not call myself your father if I didn't, however everything I learned there was necessary to what I do today. As a wizard I wish to understand all there is to magic, so I learned as much as I could, this led to my title as Magic King."

"I never had any real memories of my father and now I find out you have pledged your loyalty to Zeref."

"So Jellal what will you do, will you continue to fight me now that you know who I am?"

"It doesn't matter that you're my father, I've vowed to put an end to Zeref once and for all, however, I can't do that until all of his pawns are out of the way."

"August, how is it that you learned Heavenly Body Magic, I can understand Jellal inheriting it from you but how did you learn it?" Nexus asked.

"To answer your question I learned it from an angel, I do not remember his name but he was an older angel."

"So you learned it from an angel and Jellal inherited it from you, to think a human could learn it faster than even me, an angel."

"Why did you not tell me sooner?" Jellal asked having calmed down a bit.

"I figured you were smart enough to put it together, besides I wanted to see how much you've grown over the years."

"If the circumstances were different I could maybe be happy."

"That is true son, oh I think we have a spectator." Nexus and Jellal turned around to see an unexpected guest, Hisui. She had her hair up in a pony-tail with the same two strands of hair reaching her chest. Instead of her normal white dress she had on a short purple and pinkish dress with a white middle that bared her ample cleavage, along with white tights and boots (A/N: It's the outfit in the pic for the story)

"Hisui what are you doing here?" Nexus called out feeling slightly angry.

"I'm sorry Nexus, but I needed to see you, I was worried about you." Hisui looked towards Jellal and smiled at him, though he seemed to be slightly uncomfortable.

"It isn't safe here Hisui, I don't want you getting hurt in the crossfire."

"Oh so you are Princess Hisui, you are this angel's fiancée are you not?"

"Yes I am, are you with Alvarez?"

"I am, rest assured we have no business with you and your father the king, just Fairy Tail."

"I'm glad to hear that August, you may be Jellal's father but if you even thought of harming Hisui I would not show any mercy," Nexus said with venom in his voice.

"Quite the protective one, but that is to be expected, rest assure no harm will come to her."

"That's surprisingly nice of you," Nexus commented.

"We may be enemies but I am a man of respect, the princess has nothing to do with our conflict, if something happened to her Alvarez would be blamed, besides there is no need to involve the innocents."

"Hisui, don't move from there until it's over, no matter what you hear me?" Nexus asked as he enveloped her in the strongest shield he could muster.

"I understand Nexus, just be careful please."

"Don't worry I will Hisui."

"Now that we're all sorted out let us continue," August said as he began performing hands signs and purple seals appeared around the duo.

"No, that's Amaterasu!" Jellal shouted as he and Nexus barely escaped before there was a large explosion.

"Slippery little devils, Earth Prison!" August slammed his staff down causing the ground to erupt and surround the two.

"We'll break right through, Altairis!" Jellal's black orb shredded through the cell like rocks as the two activated their Meteor spells.

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!"

"Burning Fist!" Jellal covered his fist in flame as the two slammed their fists into August. August held his ground before retaliating.

"Too late, Altairis!" Nexus and Jellal were still too close to August and were easily pulled into the attack.

"Ahhh!" The two yelled out in pain as they were sent flying into the ground a few feet back.

"Embodiment: Rock Cerberus!" The ground shook as the rocks by August slowly formed into a two headed hound.

"First a phantom dragon, then a crystal giant, now this thing."

"Don't worry about it Nexus, it probably isn't as strong as his imagined dragon."

"I'll make it worse than, Embodiment: Hound's Great Sword!" A large great sword appeared in the mouth of the rock Cerberus.

"Damn, that's what we get for poking fun at it."

"It doesn't matter what it has, we still have to take this thing down, Dark Grab!" The hound easily dodged the hands and ran towards the duo.

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!" The hound leapt over the blast and spun before slamming its sword towards Jellal.

"Earth Shield!" Jellal hid inside a large stone sphere as the hound's blade made contact.

"Meteor!" Nexus slammed into the hound knocking it off balance as Jellal emerged from the sphere.

"Good timing, Cosmic Fist!" Jellal covered his fist with the same aura as Meteor and let loose on the hound and ultimately shattering it.

"Even a third creation isn't enough, I can't remember the last time I've been forced to use so much magic."

"Nexus, I think I know what to do," Jellal whispered to Nexus.

"Is it about his staff?"

"So you noticed too, a lot of his magic has come from that staff we may have a chance if we destroy it."

"Right, easier said than done though."

"Geyser Eruption!" Jellal pointed a hand to the ground as water began erupting around August.

"Light Angel's Vortex!" The tornado of light whipped the water around turning the attack into a unison raid.

"Dispel!"

"You're still open, Light Angel's Shockwave!"

"Magic Barrier!"

"Nexus we need more strength to overwhelm him."

"I'm ready Jellal, I have enough magic power stored up."

"For what?"

"Angel Force activate!" Jellal was pushed back as he shielded his eyes from the bright light. After a moment he slowly opened his eyes and was surprised to see Nexus' hair turn lavender and also that a second set of wings appeared on his back.

'Angel Force, his magic is so intense, I haven't seen something like this in a long time.' Jellal thought to himself.

* * *

Hisui's POV:

I couldn't believe it was Nexus, but it was. Even while inside his barrier I could feel how immense his magic power had become. I looked in awe at him, how his hair changed color to match his eyes more closely, the second set of wings and the silver aura that radiated power. Nexus had gotten so strong, it made me blush thinking that he got this power to protect me among everyone else.

"You can do it Nexus!" I couldn't help but shout out. I needed him to know that I would be there for him no matter. Nexus turned to me and flashed a warm smile before focusing back on August. That smile said it all, that he knew he could win, that he appreciated my support and that he loved me.

* * *

No POV:

"Jellal, you ready to finish this?"

"I am, I'm interested to see what that form is capable of."

"Good, let's go then, Meteor!" The angel force somehow made Meteor even faster than before.

"So he's even faster huh, Altairis!" August tried to pull Nexus in but he already was behind him.

"Shining Light Angel's Purifying Fist!" Nexus slammed his fist into August's back sending him towards Jellal.

"Earth Pillar!" August crashed into the stone pillar that rose from the ground as Nexus and Jellal charged forward.

"Shining Light Angel's Aura Palm!" Nexus slammed his palm into the still recovering August blasting him with light.

"My turn!" Jellal slammed his leg into August sending him crashing to the ground.

"It's not over, Rewind!" August use time magic to revert the rock pillar to when it had broken, sharp rocky shard scattering and creating a shield.

"Shining Light Angel's Storm!" Nexus used his light chain scythes to shatter the rocks with a 360 spin.

"Heavenly Arrows!" Jellal swung his arms around sending dozen of light arrows towards August.

"Not enough, Embodiment: Grand Magic Barrier!" The arrows didn't even make a dent on August's new barrier.

"Shining Light Angel's Rhapsody!"

"Heavenly Beams!" The beams Jellal shot from his hands merged with Nexus' breath attack further increasing its size.

"My barrier can take it!"

"Jellal this isn't enough!"

"I got it, Dark Mass!" Jellal conjured a dark orb that expanded into multiple large tentacle creatures that hammered the barrier until they exploded taking the barrier down with them.

"Shining Light Angel's Hammer!" Nexus covered his right leg in light as he brought it down on August aiming for his staff. August blocked his leg but the force of the impact shattered the ground underneath.

"So much strength," August grunted as he pushed Nexus back with a blast of wind.

"Dark Ray!" Jellal a ray of black energy at August staggering him.

"Shining Light Angel's Great Sword!"

"Iron-Make: Spike Long Sword!" Nexus' blade easily cut through August's.

"Shining Light Angel's Rhapsody!" Nexus was close enough that August had no time to react properly.

"Gahhh!"

"I'm not letting you off so easy, Heavenly Blast!" Jellal closed his fists as he swiped to unclosed fingers creating a large ball of light that flew towards August. Nexus rushed forward using Meteor quickly gaining more and more speed.

"Take this!" Nexus grabbed the orb and threw it towards August again. The extra speed and power from Meteor increased the destructive force of the orb as it crashed into August. August held his staff firmly as he was pushed back.

'That staff is obviously a big part of his magic,' Nexus thought to himself after seeing August keep it in his hand with all his might.

"Nexus, I guess we'll have to hit him with everything we've got."

"You're right, let's do it!" Jellal began charging his Abyss Break.

"No you don't, Sema!"

"Nexus I need another minute, buy me some time!"

"You got it, Angel Slayer's Secret Art: Heaven's Pulsar," Nexus charged up an orb of light in his hand before shooting a large laser at the meteor shattering it as Angel Force wore off," go for it Jellal."

"I'll end this now, Abyss Break!" August could do nothing as the massive blast enveloped him as his staff shattered.

"It can't be how could I lose?" August took one last look at Jellal and the collapsed Nexus flashing what seemed to be a small smile. He landed on the ground with a loud thud out cold. Jellal walked over to Nexus who was regaining his conscious.

"You okay Nexus?"

"Honestly, I feel like crap, fighting that monster after Serena was too much."

"You can't afford to be reckless you have someone to protect after all," Jellal said as he looked at Hisui who was running towards them.

"Jellal, I'm in your debt, I would've been toast if it hadn't been for you."

"You owe me nothing Nexus, but we'll talk after the war is over."

"Good, I think I need to rest for a while." Nexus took one last look at the defeated August before shutting his eyes.

* * *

This chapter took me just about all day to write, but glad to get it done. No chapter next week most likely as I have work related stuff, but who knows we'll see. Also the part of Jellal being August's son was a theory I've seen and thought it makes sense so I used it does seem kind of out of the blue for Nexus to have basic heavenly Body magic but it will have plot significance that will be explored starting next chapter. He will not have as much mastery over it as Jellal, so Nexus' version will be weaker in the long run. Hope you enjoyed and see you all next time.


	19. Snow Globe

Hey everyone welcome to the new chapter. As you can tell I did type up enough to post this week, I will most likely have another chapter by the end of this week as well. Thanks for the support as we are now well past 3,200 views. I do not own Fairy Tail. I own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 18, Snow Globe:

Zeref and Invel were closer to Fairy Tail than before as Magnolia was within their sight.

"We've almost arrived at Fairy Tail, however the resistance will most likely be heavy."

"That is to be expected Invel, however with Neinheart and his Historia of Corpses we can keep many others too busy to come back here."

"Emperor Spriggan, Invel!" The two turned to see a group of Alvarez soldiers running towards them in a panic.

"Shouldn't you all be fighting the resistance elsewhere?" Invel berated the leader of the group.

"Sorry but it's urgent, August is down."

"Impossible, August was defeated?" Invel asked shocked.

"Yes, I witnessed it myself and ran in fear of being discovered, he was beat by Jellal Fernandes and Nexus Gelfer."

"To think those two could do it, what about them?" Zeref asked the soldier.

"Jellal went off to another part of the battlefield and the princess of Fiore was brining Nexus back to Fairy Tail for treatment, at least that's what I heard."

"He'll probably be out of commission for now, not even an angel like him can handle so many grueling battles like that. Invel let's continue on."

* * *

Fairy Tail Infirmary:

Hisui sat next to the bed Nexus was currently laying in. He had been unconscious since she had brought him back. Initially it was a trial as Nexus was too heavy for her but fortunately a few members of various guilds showed up to help her.

"How's he doing?" Hisui turned around to see Natsu entering the infirmary.

"Nothing new, Porlyusica said she didn't even know when he'll wake, he used so much magic power that he put himself into a coma," Hisui said sadly as she wiped away some stray tears.

"Don't worry about him, he'll definitely pull through, he just needs to take a break is all."

"I know but thank you Natsu." Before anyone could say anything else the guild and everyone inside was encased in ice.

* * *

Outside Fairy Tail:

"Was that really necessary Invel?" Moments before Invel had frozen the guild and everything around it solid with his magic.

"It will make our job easier now that any resistance has been frozen."

"I would prefer if you would ask me next time before acting out Invel."

"My apologies but I thought this would be the best course of action."

"Very well, let's head in."

"I think not." Zeref and Invel stopped and turned to see Gray and Lyon approaching.

"To think Fairy Tail is frozen solid like this, I assume that means everyone inside is frozen as well?"

"Obviously Lyon, now they've even caught Princess Hisui in the crossfire."

"You two must be ice wizards to be able to walk so freely around my ice."

"Gray isn't that him?" Lyon asked as he looked towards Zeref.

"Yeah that's Zeref, but wait there's something weird about this ice," Gray said as he picked up a stray chunk of ice. Gray attempted to take a bite out of it but recoiled in pain instead.

"I thought you said you could eat ice since you're a Devil Slayer?"

"I should be able to," Gray answered unsure of why he couldn't.

"Ah so you're the Ice Devil Slayer, the emperor mentioned you, did you not think we'd have a way to deal with your abilities," Invel responded as he picked up a chunk of ice," this is a special type of ice that consists of special magic particles that cannot be consumed by any living creature, I call it diamond ice."

"Diamond ice huh, well I don't care what you call it, I'm not about to let you harm my friends anymore," Gray said as he readied himself.

"Lord Spriggan, allow me to deal with these two."

"Very well Invel I shall not interfere," Zeref acknowledged as he stepped back.

"Sorry Gray but I'm joining in this fight, we should be able to beat him together."

"That's fine by me, just don't hold me back Lyon."

"I could say the same for you Gray."

* * *

Fight Begins:

"Let's go Lyon, Ice-Make: Freeze Lancer!"

"Ice-Make: Dragon!" Invel smirked as the large ice dragon surged forward in unison with Gray's lance.

"Snow Wall!" Invel swiped his arm in front of him creating a veil of snow that acted as a shield cancelling the attacks.

"Ice-Make: Tiger!"

"Ice-Make: Platform!" Gray created a series of tall ice platforms that the ice tiger used to get above Invel. It jumped from platform to platform gaining speed till lunging at Invel.

"Nice try, Ice-Make: Shield!"

"He can use Ice-Make as well?" Lyon asked surprised.

"Don't assume you two are the only ones, Ice-Make: Geyser!" Gray and Lyon dodged the erupting ice as they retaliated.

"Ice-Make: Eagle!"

"Ice Devil's Rage!"

"Ice-Make Arrow," Invel crafted an ice bow and shot down the eagles," Ice-Make: Mirror!" Not missing a beat Invel crafted a mirror that bounced Gray's attack back at Lyon.

"Ice-Make: Barrier!" Gray protected Lyon from the blast as he jumped into the air.

"Ice-Make: Polar Bear!" The ice bear plummeted towards Invel baring its ice claws.

"Avalanche," Invel calmly swiped his arm downwards causing a massive avalanche that destroyed the bear.

"Ice-Make: Cannon!"

"Ice-Make: Dragon!" Invel's ice dragon collided with the ice cannon ball as both shattered.

"Ice-Make: Ape!"

"Blizzard!"

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Both Gray and Lyon created shields as the blizzard ripped the ape apart followed by the shields.

"Freeze Glacier!" A magic circle appeared above Gray as he was frozen solid.

"Ice Devil's Rage!" Gray blasted his way out of the ice.

"Ice Devil's Zeroth Long Sword!" Gray slashed towards Invel with his frozen long sword.

"Glacier Wall." The sword was stopped by a massive glacier and shattered.

"That attack didn't even leave a dent in the glacier?" Lyon asked feeling miffed.

"My diamond ice is also much harder than regular ice, even the ice from a devil slayer won't always shatter it."

"Gray, this guy's ice magic is serious stuff, he's on a whole different level."

"So what if you plan on giving up then go ahead, I'm not."

"Of course I won't Gray, I'm just saying we need to take a different approach."

"Are you two done chatting, I have a schedule to maintain."

"Yeah, Ice-Make: Cannon!" However when the cannon launched instead of a cannonball it was Lyon's Ice Dragon.

"Creative but still, Ice-Make: Longsword," Invel sliced through the dragon as it shattered into purple shards, wait purple shards?"

"Ice Devils Icicle Storm!" Gray crossed his arms into an x shape and the ice shards began to spin around Invel like a vortex.

"Not bad, Ice-Make: Whip!" Invel cut ripped through the ice only to be met with Lyon.

"Ice-Make: Cage!" A large ice cage dropped trapping Invel inside.

"Ice-Make: Knuckle." Gray slammed his fist onto the icy ground which caused ice fists to erupt underneath Invel from inside the cage.

"Grr, Ice-Make: Circle Sword!" After taking the hit Invel sliced through the cage with swords that rotated around him in a circle.

"Ice-Make: Silver!" With a flick of his wrist Gray froze Invel in his tracks.

"Ice Rupture!" The ice shattered as Invel broke free.

"Damn he was able to break free so easily?"

"Nice try, but freezing me won't work."

"Gray we'll have to hit him full-force at the same time, Ice-Make: Lion."

"Got it, Ice-Make Unlimited: One-Sided Chaotic Dance!" Gray summoned a flurry of ice swords which formed into a tunnel shape for the lion to charge through.

"Ice-Make: Javelin!" Invel destroyed the tiger with a thrown ice javelin but was surprised when Gray's ice swords flew towards him.

"Interesting, Blizzard!" Invel's blizzard repelled the snow and covered the area in another thick layer of snow.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray rushed forward with his large ice hammer to which Invel only smirked.

"Here we go, Snow Globe!" A white dome appeared around the three of them blocking the way to Fairy Tail, Gray was stopped in his tracks as the snow on the ground was lifted into the area forcing him back.

"Now what?" Lyon mumbled as the snow began to fly around the dome.

"Think of this spell like an actual snow globe with the dome being the shell that keeps the snow locked in. As one shakes a snow globe the snow on the ground is brought back to the top and falls once again. However, the more violently you shake it the more blinding it becomes."

"Weird though, this snow doesn't hurt," Gray pointed out as the snow fell on them harmlessly.

"Snow Globe isn't meant to hurt the opponent after all."

"Ice-Make: Eagle!" Lyon's eagles flew forth but were easily knocked down by the onslaught of snow.

"Lyon, looks like ranged attacks are now useless."

"Try this, Ice-Make: Tiger!" The tiger ran forth but was slowed by the ice.

"Ice-Make: Floor!" Gray tried to freeze the snow on the ground but more snow merely re-covered it.

"As long as there is snow around you cannot stop it, Snow Vortex." Invel swiped his hand as snow began to circulate around Gray and Lyon hitting them from all angles.

"Damn the snow didn't hurt before but now it does?" Gray asked through a grunt of pain.

"I can freely manipulate all snow in this dome as well as its purpose, I can choose whether to use it for defense or offense at my leisure. This is why they call me Winter General."

"So you were just using Ice-Make to test our strength?" Lyon asked.

"Yes, I merely wanted to see if the level of your Ice-Make magic was comparable to mind, I will say it is impressive but against my snow it's weak."

"We'll see about that, Ice Devil's Rage!" Gray directed his attack towards the large dome.

"I won't let you, Snow Wall." Some of the flurrying snow merged to form a wall that blocked Gray's blast before it could reach the dome.

"Ice-Make Mole!" Lyon crafted a mole that burrowed its way through the snow and ice digging towards Invel underfoot.

"Ice-Make: Ground Spikes." Invel stomped the ground and the mole popped out and shattered.

"Looks like he can still manipulate the ice underfoot as well."

"Ice Devil's Frozen Fist!" Gray ran forward with his right fist encased in purple ice.

"Too straightforward, Snow Clone." The snow converged around Invel as another version of him appeared in front of him. The clone took the hit for him before falling apart.

"Still open, Ice-Make: Death Scythe!" Gray jumped into the air as he crafted a large ice scythe before bringing it down on Invel.

"Snow Veil," Invel made the scythe disappear in a burst of snow," Avalanche!" The snow in the air dropped down onto Gray with tremendous force.

"Blizzard!" Lyon manipulated Invel's snow and sent it straight at him.

"So you can control snow as well, too bad you aren't as good at it," Invel chuckled as he easily canceled out Lyon's blizzard.

"Gray I hope you have a back-up plan as my snow magic is nowhere as strong as his."

"I'll just have to get creative, Ice-Make: Saucer." Gray's ice buzz-blade flew through the air, cutting past the snow that was falling.

"You mean to cut my snow? Nonsense, Snowball." Invel snapped his fingers and snow began to envelop the saw. The saw however was not fast enough and soon was completely weighed down by the snow.

"Not enough huh, Ice-Make: Crescent Blades!"

"Blizzard!"

"Not so fast Blizzard!" Lyon used his magic to take control of the blizzard Invel created opening the path for Gray's attack.

"You two are quite crafty, Ice-Make: Cannon." Invel's ice cannon shot out a large snow ball which crushed the ice and flew towards the two.

"Ice-Make: Block!" The large ice block stood firm as the snow flew apart upon impact.

"Ice-Make: Golem!" Lyon created a large ice golem that easily picked up Gray's ice block before hurling it at Invel.

"You have some good teamwork but still not good enough, Snow-Make: White Sword." Snow lifted off the ground as it turned into a large sword that sliced through the ice.

"Wait Snow-Make?" Gray asked surprised that his maker magic had changed.

"My snow magic has different properties depending on the terrain, didn't you notice I used very little snow magic before?"

'That's right he only really used Ice-Make earlier,' Gray thought to himself.

"Earlier I had used ice to freeze the whole area, the result was that the ice expelled sub-zero magic particles that could freeze most objects in an instant. This limits my snow."

"I get it, the gyration from his Blizzard magic generated enough snow to lessen the freezing effect on it, but a standard snow weapon would freeze," Lyon guessed.

"Very good, while there is still ice underfoot there is so much snow thanks to Snow Globe that it can't all freeze. You cannot freeze it however, my snow is too resilient."

"Is that why you learned Ice-Make, to counter ice wizards?"

"Exactly Mr. Fullbuster, because of my experience with Ice-Make I can now create snow that resists it."

"Simply put we can't freeze your snow," Lyon responded.

"Yes now let's continue, Snow-Make: Snow Dragon." The snowy winds whipped as they formed into a large snow dragon.

"Just what we need," Gray said sarcastically," Ice Devil's Zeroth Destruction Bow!" Gray shot the arrow at high speed which flew through the dragon dissolving it in a single shot. However, the snow particles merely reformed the dragon seconds later.

"With all this snow at my command I can form and re-shape it in an instant if need be." The newly re-formed snow dragon shot a blast of snow back at Gray.

"Ice-Make: Shield." He was surprised however as the snow blast broke through.

"Gray! Ice-Make: Shield!" The second shield gave Gray enough time to get out of the way and the snow blew past him.

"Thanks Lyon, but we have to do something about all this snow, if we don't get rid of it this'll go on forever."

"I'd be interested to see you two try that, show me the power you believe Ishgar holds."

"For everyone in Fairy Tail and Fiore we will beat you!" Gray and Lyon shouted as they charged forward amidst the raging snow.

* * *

Hey guys that's all for now. Since we have yet to see Invel in action I went with what seemed best, hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading, remember to review, favorite or follow if you can.


	20. Extra 2, Story of Love

Hello everyone welcome to the new chapter. I am posting this because it was finished a few days ago and the continuation of the fight is not done yet. However we will see the end of the Invel fight by the end of the week, I just need more time to work on it. I also wanted to post this as today is the one year anniversary of the story. Thanks for all the support, it means a lot to me. I have also posted a separate story with a sex scene if you are interested. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

Extra Chapter II, Story of Love:

* * *

1 year earlier, X791, Hisui's POV:

An alarm clock went off in my room causing me to groan in frustration. Fumbling around I turned the devilish contraption off before shifting to face the other side of the bed. It felt empty knowing that Nexus was not there, I had become so used to falling asleep snuggled up to his muscular body. Nexus had left just about 2 weeks ago on business for my father and I missed him greatly. The Eclipse plan was going smoothly but I didn't want to deal with that this week as Nexus would be back soon.

Later that Day:

"Hisui may I have a word with you?" I turned to see my father behind me. I had just finished going over some papers and was on my way back to my room to relax.

"Of course father." I followed him into the room Nexus and I had furnished to be a lounge for guests and whoever else wished to chill out.

"The King of Iceberg will be visiting along with his daughter the princess of Iceberg, while they are here I was hoping you could spend some time with his daughter."

"But father I had made plans for when Nexus gets back."

"Hisui, you will still have plenty of time to spend with Nexus, but I need you to do this for me, do you understand?"

"Yes father," I answered despite still feeling annoyed.

"Who knows, you two may become great friends."

"I guess so father, I shall take my leave now, please excuse me," I said politely before leaving the room.

* * *

The Next Day:

I walked through the halls of the palace not too thrilled about the current situation. Nexus was set to return tomorrow but the royals from Iceberg were arriving today. I had hoped to spend today planning the activities for the two of us this week but once again royal business was in the way. While I know the missions my father sends Nexus on are important, I can't help but feel peeved that it cuts into our private time as much as it does. Though I was thankful that for once the visiting royal wouldn't be someone attempting to court me.

As I entered the throne room I saw my father and Darton talking to two people who I assumed were the royals from Iceberg. The king was a man of average stature, definitely taller than her father but also shorter than Nexus who was around 6'2. He had short brown hair with a gold crown on his head. Next to him was who Hisui assumed was the princess. She looked to be the same age as me and was slightly shorter with long chestnut brown hair. She had on a long sky blue dress that I admit was very pretty.

"Ah Hisui perfect timing, why don't you come meet our guests." As I walked towards the group I saw the Iceberg princess smiling sweetly at me, maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Is this your daughter Toma?" The Iceberg king asked my father.

"Yes this is my daughter Princess Hisui, Hisui this is Allant the king of Iceberg and his daughter Princess Gwendolyn."

"Oh you can just call me Gwen, Gwendolyn is a mouthful."

"Sure Gwen," I said smiling back.

"Why don't you two girls get to know each other, Toma and I have matters to discuss."

"Okay father, Hisui can I see your room?" Gwen asked eagerly.

"Uh sure if you want," I answered figuring there was no harm in it. As we left the throne room I could tell how happy Gwen was to be here.

"This is the first time I've met a princess from another kingdom what about you Hisui?"

"Same here actually, it's a nice change from just the same old boring princes."  
"Don't get me started on them I've met a few and wow their egos were as big as this castle." I couldn't help but laugh along with her knowing how true that statement could be.

"So no siblings Hisui?"

"No it's just me, what about you Gwen?"

"I have a younger brother named Artemis, he's back in Iceberg with our mother, I was more enthusiastic to visit here then he was, if you had a brother he might have come."

"Well I guess he didn't want to have to spend the trip with girls."

"That's actually what he said to me, he still thinks girls are icky."

"He'll get past it, how old is he?"

"He's 7 going on 8."

"Give him till he's 13 then he'll change his tune." We giggled at our comments as we reached the room Nexus and I shared, though Gwen didn't know that. I unlocked the door and showed Gwen in.

"Well here's my room." Gwen excitedly explored the new surroundings from the collection of stuffed animals on the wall shelving to the books in the book case.

"Wow you have a lot of cool stuff, oh can I see your dresses?" I was happy to see that she was a fellow princess with a love for fancy dresses.

"Of course, I do have a few," I said winking as I obviously had more than a few. As I opened the wardrobe I could see Gwen's eyes sparkle.

"Wow you have so many, and in so many different colors and styles. How on Earthland do you choose which to wear to events?"

"It does take me awhile, that's why I always do it the night before." I also do that so I make sure I can't suddenly change my mind and take even longer to get ready.

"I'm glad to meet a fellow princess with such great taste in dresses," Gwen said as she looked through my collection.

"I haven't bought a new one in a while, I already have a ton as you can tell."

"I want to look in here next." Gwen was already out of sight and was now looking at the other wardrobe across the room. I mentally freaked when I saw that knowing what was in those drawers.

"Uh there's nothing interesting in there!" I shouted as I quickly ran towards her.

"Now that you say that there must be really good stuff in here." I couldn't stop Gwen as she happily looked through the first drawer when she started giggling.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing much Hisui, and I do mean nothing much," Gwen turned towards me holding a pink thong," I had no clue you were so risqué, most of this drawer is just bras and thongs."

"Why does that matter, it uh not like people see what I have on underneath?" I managed to say trying to keep my cool.

"Geez you are so easy to fluster Hisui, I'm just messing with you, mostly." Gwen put the thong back before delving into the next drawer, the one I was dreading.

"Let's see, shirts, pants, socks and uh Hisui?"

"Yes Gwen?"

"Why do you have all these pairs of boxers?" Gwen asked confused.

"They aren't mine Gwen!"

"Well obviously, so who's are they, unless," Gwen turned to me flashing a mischievous grin," you have boy staying with you."

"Uh yes, my boyfriend lives here too." Gwen squealed in response.

"That's so cool Hisui, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"The topic really hadn't come up till now."

"Oh tell me everything is he hot?"

"Why do you want to know so much?" I asked as my face went red.

"Your reaction says it all, he's must be totally hot." I immediately knew that this was going to be a long visit.

* * *

Next day, Nexus' POV:

The train slowly came to a stop as it pulled into the station. It had been a tiring two weeks with no time for nothing but work. The job I had been on went smoothly and I was happy to finally be back. I gathered my luggage as I stepped off the train to start making my way back to the palace. I really didn't care for extended missions like this but they were necessary from time to time.

"There you are Nexus." I looked ahead to see Arcadios waiting for me.

"Arcadios, I wasn't expecting you to meet me here."

"I know, figured you'd want to see a familiar face when you got back."

"That's nice of you, the people I had to work with the last two weeks were very tiring."

"Sorry to hear that, but Bosco is an important territory to try to ally with."

"I know that Arcadios, oh by the way I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Nexus?"

"I asked the king for permission before I left, I plan on proposing to Hisui." Arcadios stared blankly at Nexus for a moment before reacting.

"You're going to propose to Hisui?"

"I am, I figured I should tell you beforehand."

"I'm glad to hear that Nexus." As the two began to make their way to Mercurius an explosion rang out.

"That looks like it came from the center of town, let's go Nexus."

"Of course!" Nexus shouted as the two ran towards the center of town.

Hisui's POV:

Gwen and I had been out wandering around the town when there was an explosion around us forcing us to duck for cover.

"What was that Hisui?" As we got up and looked around I could see the area around us destroyed as people either ran or stood in confusion.

"Well look what we found." Gwen and Hisui saw a large group of men approaching them. In the center was a very tall man in a black cloak. He had gray hair and a rough voice.

"What do you all want with us?" Gwen asked feeling scared.

"We heard a princess from another kingdom was here and now we luck out and find two princesses."

"Ugh a scary looking man in a dark cloak who wants to kidnap a princess, how cliché can you get?" I asked not feeling afraid.

"You're in no position to be making jokes princess, we have dozens of wizards here and only two of you."

"What do we do Hisui?" Gwen asked me.

"We wait and watch them get beat."

"Oh really?" The dark wizard leader asked.

"What do you think you're all doing?" The leader turned to face the source of the voice. I felt my heart flutter as Nexus approached the group.

"Whoa who's the hottie?" Gwen asked me.

"Sir Nexus Gelfer." I instantly felt safe as we locked eyes, He flashed me the confident smile that never failed to melt my heart.

"What do you want guy, you're getting in the way of our job."

"Job huh, who hired you?" Nexus asked the leader.

"Don't know his name, but he said he'd pay big bucks if we could kidnap either the Iceberg princess or Hisui E. Fiore."

"Listen, stand down or I'll force you all to stand down," Nexus threatened as his temper flared.

"We have 50 on our side and you're just one person you have no chance."

"Well then we'll have to see about that." I could feel the ground shake as Nexus let his magic power loose. A massive amount of energy radiated from Nexus as the shaking intensified, he had gotten stronger again.

"Hisui that guy's magic is insane, are you feeling this?" I had reacted the same way the first time I saw Nexus fight and I had been afraid but not anymore. Now it had the opposite effect, it reassured me that everything was going to be alright.

"I'll say this once, leave Hisui alone," Nexus threatened as his body crackled with magic power.

"It's just one guy get him!" The dark wizards unleashed a barrage of various types of projectile magic towards Nexus who braced himself.

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!" Nexus shot a huge blast of light from his mouth that tore straight the barrage of magic and hitting every enemy in the process.

"Whoa that's insane, Hisui did you see that?"

"Of course I did, I would expect nothing less of him."

"Sir Nexus!" Arcadios appeared on the scene with a few dozen guards.

"Sorry for the mess, but I took care of all the goons, leave the leader as I plan on interrogating him when I can."

"If you say so Nexus, guards take them into custody!" The palace guard rounded up the unconscious enemies before starting to drag them away.

"Hisui you aren't injured are you?" Nexus stood over me with his hand extended towards me.

"Not at all Nexus, but thanks for saving us." I happily took Nexus' hand as he helped me up. As soon as I was off the ground I buried my head into his muscular chest taking in his scent which was a cologne I had bought him. I felt his strong arms wrap around my slim waist as I looked into his violet eyes.

"I missed you Hisui."

"Me too, I missed you so much," I felt his lips press against mine, his tongue asking for entrance. I eagerly let his tongue in as our tongues danced together. After a few minutes we had to break apart to catch our breaths.

"Well you definitely missed me."

"Of course I did silly, our bed has felt empty without you."

"Oh get a room!" Nexus and I turned to see Gwen who looked annoyed, I had forgotten she was there for a minute.

"I'm sorry about that, I just got caught up in the moment," I apologized.

"That's fine I understand, so this must be your man," Gwen said as she looked over Nexus.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Oh yes sorry, my name is Gwendolyn princess of Iceberg, just call me Gwen."

"Nice to meet you I'm Sir Nexus Gelfer, Hisui's boyfriend and the leader of the Sky Musketeers."

"The Sky Musketeers?!"

"Yeah what about it?"

"But I heard fairy tales about that group they're angels."

"Yes I'm a pure-blood angel and Hisui is a half-angel."

"Wow that's a lot to take in."

"Gwen can I speak with you alone, I have a request." I was confused but Nexus gave me a re-assuring smile as they wandered off.

* * *

Next Day:

I was heading towards the ball room within the palace unsure of what was going on. Nexus had told me to meet him there but for what I didn't know. However I was surprised as I walked into the ball room. A large crowd of people were gathered and the room was all decorated.

"There you are Hisui," I saw Gwen approaching me with a smile.

"What's going on here Gwen?"

"A party obviously." Gwen and I went around talking to everyone but the whole time I was wondering where Nexus was.

"I stuck my fork in that slice of cake first so it's mine!" I looked towards the center of room to see Misaka yelling at Kaito.

"Do those two always argue, they were arguing even when setting this all up."

"They do Gwen, just ignore it for now, they may be angels but they fight like an old married couple."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" I saw my father step up to a podium with Nexus next to him.

"Thank you all for being here today as it will be a day to remember," I had no clue what my father was talking about," Sir Nexus has an announcement to make and we wanted all of you to be here for it." My father stepped back as Nexus stepped in front of the podium.

"Like the king said I'm glad to have everyone here today, Hisui can you come here?" I was confused as to what was going on but I did as he asked.

"Hisui I have something to ask you, I love you more than anything Hisui, you're smart, kind and beautiful. Despite being from totally different worlds you wanted to be with me and I feel the same," I felt my heart beat even faster as Nexus kneeled on one knee," I want to be your everything, your husband and your future king. Princess Hisui E. Fiore will you marry me?"

At that moment I could not process what had just been asked. I looked down and saw the ring realizing it was the one my father had used when he proposed to my mother. I could feel tears welling up in my eyes as my mouth moved on its own.

"Yes I will, of course I'll marry you Nexus." I couldn't possibly feel happier as I felt him slip the ring on my finger. The raucous applause from the party-goers was seemingly drowned out as our lips met. That moment was one I wanted to stay in forever, frozen in time.

* * *

That's all for now, next chapter we will resume and conclude the Invel fight so look forward to that. See you all next time!


	21. A Matter of Pride

Hey guys and gals, the new chapter is here already. Since I posted the previous chapter so early yesterday morning I was able to dedicate more time to finishing this one so you get it earlier than I had anticipated, yay. Also we are well past 3,500 views, thanks for all the support. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

CH 19, A Matter of Pride:

Inside Snow Globe:

"Ice-Make: Super Freeze Arrow!" From a top his frozen geyser Gray shot a much stronger version of his ice arrow.

"Snow-Make: Fan." Invel crafted a large hand fan made from snow using it to swat the large arrow away with ease.

"Ice-Make: Snow Tiger!" Being a snow tiger Lyon's ice creation was able to quickly and effortlessly move through the snow.

"Snow-Make: Igloo." The tiger was crushed by a giant igloo shattering.

"Ice-Make: Wings!" Lyon attached icy wings to his back as Gray began his own attack.

"Ice-Make: Hammer!" Gray used his hammer to send Lyon flying through the snowy air using his ice wings to pick up even more speed.

"Ice-Make: Wolf!" Lyon covered his right hand with an ice wolf's head as he flew towards Invel.

"Blizzard!"

"Don't think so, Ice-Make: Platform!" Giant ice platforms erupted as Lyon weaved through them, the platforms blocked off the snow in multiple places fizzling out the blizzard.

"Take this!" Lyon's ice fist slammed into Invel who coughed up blood. The speed of his flight had further increased the force of the blow.

"Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!" Gray finished the one-two punch before Invel could react sending him into the snowy ground.

"To think you pushed me back like that," Invel said as he got up before adjusting his glasses," but don't let it get to your heads."

"Then we'll just have to keep pushing you, Ice-Make: Geyser!"

"I told you freezing me won't work!" Invel easily broke out of the ice pillar.

"We know that, Blizzard!" Lyon used the falling snow as his blizzard. The raging snow carried the ice shards from the broken geyser spinning them around.

"A combination of a blizzard and ice huh, Snow-Make: Chakrams!" Invel summoned snow chakrams connected with chains which he spun to attack the blizzard.

"His chakrams are getting bigger!" Gray pointed out as they increased in size.

"He's using my snow to add to his."

"Like I said before in this dome I control all snow." Invel's chakrams cut through the remaining snow and ice shards before flying towards Gray and Lyon.

"Ice Make: Block!" It was in vain as the chakrams cut through the block.

"Ice Make: Polar Bear!" Lyon's bear took the attack head on destroying both.

"Avalanche."

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Both Lyon and Gray brought out their shield as they blocked the overhead snowfall.

"Snow-mound." The snow underfoot began to shake quickly gaining force.

"Ice-Make: Wings."

"Ice-Make: Platform." Both Gray and Lyon elevated themselves as the snow on the ground shot up like a geyser.

"Snow-Make: Orb." A snowy orb appeared around the two trapping them inside.

"What is this, Ice Devil's Frozen Fist!"

"Ice-Make: Wolf!" The two begin to furiously pummel the snow but every little bit that was destroyed merely reformed.

"Now the finishing touch, Snow-Make: Chain." Invel snapped his fingers and long snowy chains wrapped around the orb.

"Ice Devil's Rage!"

"Ice-Make: Dragon!" The combined force of the two attacks was enough to obliterate the chains and the orb.

"They even managed to break free, this isn't going as planned."

"Do you really think that's enough?"

"Like Gray says, you'll need to do better than that."

"This is starting to drag on too much now, Snow Towers!" Invel raised a hand to the sky slowly and several large snow towers erupted from the ground surrounding Gray and Lyon.

"So what's the deal with these snow towers?" Gray asked Invel.

"These towers will be the magic to end this fight in my favor."

"They don't seem all that impressive, Ice-Make: Polar Bear!" The bear rushed towards one of the towers which stood tall under the assault.

"Try this, Ice Devil's Tower Burst!" Gray slammed his hands onto the snow and a large beam of purple ice shot through a tower with no effect.

"Not even that worked?" Lyon asked surprised.

"I would be ashamed if my magic could be bested so easily."

"So what does is it do, sit there and look pretty?" Gray asked mockingly.

"Be patient and you'll see."

"Gray could he be bluffing?"

"I don't know, he doesn't seem like that type of person though."

"Are you two going to keep chatting to yourselves?"

"Ice-Make: Ice Bringer!"

"Ice-Make: Lion!"

"I told you two you cannot destroy these towers like that, now then let's finish this, Snow-Make: Towers Snow Seal!" The towers began to circle around Gray and Lyon.

"Great now what?"

"Gray look out!" It was too late as the snow towers formed a barrier around the two sealing them inside.

"Now to finish this, Ice Age!" The snowstorm within the globe increased in ferocity as the towers increased in size. The temperature inside plummeted as the towers froze solid along with everything around them. The falling snow turned to hail as the dome froze solid, chunks of ice raining down and piling on top of the frozen towers which had now become a dome.

"Locked in a world of ice, even an Ice wizard has his limits when it comes to their element. I will admit it was a good distraction, never thought I would have to use that spell." However as Invel turned around the sound of ice cracking could be heard. Invel turned around and watched in surprise as the ice shattered allowing Gray and Lyon to escape.

"Impossible how could you possibly escape?"

"I'm an Ice Devil Slayer remember," Gray said taking a bite out of a chunk of Invel's ice.

"That can't be, how can you eat my diamond ice?"

"I finally figured it out, this ice isn't the same as before. This ice was originally the snow from your globe and you said it yourself that the snow isn't meant to cause harm."

"And your point?"

"This ice has the same properties as your snow, not that diamond ice from before, that ice was only used in that one attack right?"

"You sure about that Gray?" Lyon asked.

"Yes, he openly told me the ice couldn't be eaten so that while he used Ice-Make I wouldn't think to consume it, because I assumed it was still inedible."

"Well aren't you a smart one."

"That won't matter now though, all this ice around us is edible as well as part of my domain, Ice Devil's Glacier Shatter!" Waves of purple ice erupted from Gray's hands flying around and shattering the now frozen dome.

'He destroyed it in an instant?' Invel asked himself.

"Like I said, this ice is part of my domain now," Gray said as he froze Invel's legs.

"Not possible, I'll break your ice in an instant," Invel tried but failed," why can I not break this ice?!"

"This is the end, Ice-Make: Lion!"

"I can still use my hands, Ice-Make: Javelin!" Invel shattered the lion but was surprised when Gray appeared through the icy debris riding Lyon's ice dragon.

"This is the end, Devil Slayer's Secret Art: Zeroth Sub-Zero Great Sword!" Gray leapt off the surging dragon which crashed into Invel leaving him open. Unable to counter, Gray leapt at Invel with a massive purple ice sword and swung with such force that it shattered and instantly re-froze the ice.

"This is not possible!" Invel screamed out as he was slammed into the ground in defeat. The ice that had frozen the guild thawed out as well as the ice around them. Much to their surprise Zeref seemingly shattered.

"Wait that wasn't Zeref?" Lyon asked unsure of what just happened.

"Of course not," Gray and Lyon looked down as Invel struggled to stand up," that was merely an ice clone I created and had infused with his power to get it to look like him, he's still on his way here."

"Big talk for someone who got his ass beat."

"It doesn't matter, you may have beaten many of our other members but you will lose the war, the Scarlet Despair is approaching, you best prepare for the end." Invel's last words stuck in their heads as he disappeared in a flurry of snow.

"The Scarlet Despair, what did he mean by that Gray?"

"I don't know, but whatever it is we need to be careful."

* * *

Elsewhere, Northern Region:

Irene Belselion trekked through the snowy mountains on her way to Magnolia. She had been one of the last to reach area where the war was being waged. Irene cocked her head in surprise when she saw a group of Alvarez soldiers.

"What are you all doing out here?" The leader of the group approached her as the others stood back still standing at full attention.

"Lady Irene we were told to accompany you and give you a full update on the situation."

"Well then let's hear it."

"Zeref is currently on his way to Fairy Tail and we just got word that Invel is down."

"That's surprising, anyone else down?"

"Yes, Ajeel, Wahl, Dimaria, Jacob, Neinhart, Serena and August are down. Also Serena has disappeared and we believe Brandish was caught by Fairy Tail."

"August lost, to whom?" Irene asked surprised that August lost.

"Jellal Fernandez and the angel Nexus Gelfer."

"That name Nexus Gelfer, I believe he's the one Zeref said was engaged to this kingdom's princess."

"Yes that's him, August lost but we have reason to believe he's not out yet."

"What about the 12th Spriggan, is he here yet?"

"Not that we've heard of Lady Irene."

"Guess I'm not the last one here after all, very well your group can accompany me."

"Of course Lady Irene."

* * *

Fairy Tail:

It had been about an hour since Invel had been defeated which had unfrozen Fairy Tail.

"The Scarlet Despair huh?" Both Brandish and now Gray had relayed the information about the so-called Scarlet Despair.

"Hey old man who do you think will get first crack at her?" Natsu asked Makarov.

"Right now it would be whoever runs across her first."

"Where's the princess?" Gray asked Natsu as the two sat down at a table with Lucy.

"She's still in the infirmary watching over Nexus."

"He hasn't woken up yet?"

"No and Hisui refuses to leave his side, but that's to be expected."

"So is he out for the rest of the war?"

"Probably Gray, considering he hasn't even woken up yet."

"Excuse me, I'm going to pay her a visit," Gray said as he left the group.

* * *

Infirmary:

Hisui sat in a chair looking over the bed Nexus was lying in.

"Hey." Hisui feeling startled turned to see Gray standing in the doorway with a soft and sympathetic smile.

"Oh hello, Natsu said you and the other ice wizard beat the guy who froze the guild."

"Yeah that was us, no change with him?" Gray asked as he sat on the empty infirmary bed next to them.

"Unfortunately no, Misaka and Kaito aren't back yet either."

"He's done enough already, this is our fight anyway."

"Please don't think like that Gray, Nexus and the others were happy to help, just like the other guilds in Fiore."

"Right, don't worry about him he'll pull through just fine."

"Thanks Gray I appreciate it, I'm still happy to see Fairy Tail back together."

"I'm happy to see everyone back together as well."

"Remember though Gray, once the war is over you and the rest of Fairy Tail as well as any other guild are invited to our wedding."

"I'll look forward to it then, will there be a coronation too?"

"We don't know, my father hasn't made his decision yet, he might go for it though. Nexus is a lot older than him and he'd have an easier time solidifying an alliance between Fiore and the Sky Realm. Normally this would never happen, but the council in the Sky Realm is warming up to the idea."

"I think you two would do well as King and Queen."

"That's what I've been told and…"

"The hell are you doing here?!" Hisui was cut off by Natsu who had shouted suddenly.

"I should probably see what he's yelling about."

"I'll go with you."

* * *

Guild Hall:

Gray and Hisui entered the guild hall to see Natsu glaring daggers at someone Hisui recognized.

"I'm here to see Nexus not you." Hisui recognized the man in question, Amon Gelfer.

"No way, Nexus warned me about you. You may be his brother but you were the one who kidnapped Princess Hisui that one time."

"Oh you must have been that human wizard that beat Ergodiel alongside Misaka."

"Yeah I was, now what do you want?"

"I have something to discuss with my brother."

"Nexus is in no condition to do such." Everyone turned to see Hisui and Gray walking towards the center of the guild.

"I should've anticipated you being here Hisui."

"Nexus is resting after what he's been through and you will not attempt to disturb him."

"Oh so I've heard, at least from Zeref."

"You're with Alvarez?" Natsu asked as he assumed he was just on his own.

"No I could care less about this little war, I figured I'd be safest with the Alvarez but maybe I was wrong."

"Yeah you're dead wrong buddy and you're also outnumbered by quite a bit."

"Amon what did you need to talk about with Nexus?" Hisui asked as she got up in his face.

"Sorry I but I don't have to tell a half-breed like you."

"Listen I may only be half angel but as Nexus' soon to be wife I have every right to be involved in his affairs."

"That doesn't mean a thing to some of the tribunal members."

"What about them?" Hisui asked unsure of the point he was trying to make.

"On second thought maybe I can tell you this Hisui, now how many members are there in the Sky Realm's tribunal?"

"12 angels, but why is that important?"

"2 of them support the rebellion."

"Wait why would tribunal members support it, the rebellion aimed to get rid of them right?"

"Correct, those two members disagree with a lot of the decisions but cannot do much. There are decisions they want to revoke but cannot as they would be outnumbered 10 to 2. Nexus told you what happened to our father, the charges he faced?"

"He did, wait so the leaked governmental information was…"

"Exactly," Amon responded cutting her off," he got some information from those two tribunes, the two and my father both have one very similar goal, amongst others."

"What goal is that?"

"They wish to see your wedding cancelled for good."

"Wait so Nexus' father doesn't approve of them?" Gray asked joining the conversation.

"Not one bit and neither do the two tribunes. A pure-blood angel who not only will stoop as low to marry a half-blood but rule a kingdom of humans goes against our pride."

"So what do you have against half-breeds and humans?" Natsu asked evidently upset over Amon's views.

"People like Hisui claim to be something they aren't, as long as they have human blood within them they cannot be a full-fledged angel, they don't even have wings."

"I've never claimed to be a full-fledged angel, I am half human and half angel and I'm proud of it," Hisui proudly declared.

"As if that's something to be proud of," Amon retorted before turning back to Natsu," as for your other question humans are weak, inferior. It's as simple as that."

"Humans are inferior, how about we test out that belief of yours," Natsu said ready to attack Amon at a moment's notice.

"We have no reason to fight, why waste our time?"

"Oh I have plenty of reasons, first you kidnapped the princess, betraying your own brother once again, then you have the nerve to walk into this guild and insult humans with your stupid views. That's reason enough to beat you down."

"Well I guess this couldn't be avoided, very well, but let's go outside, it's too crowded in here."

"You got yourself a fight angel."

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading. Remember to review, favorite or follow and see you all next chapter.


	22. Acts of Desperation

Hey everyone, I've been writing up a storm this week as you can tell. Don't get used to three updates in a week, all the updates this week was because I was even less busy then I thought I'd be. Please note that since we don't really know anything about Bradman's magic, I have come up with something I thought of, so it may eventually be AU like this war is anyway. Also we are getting close to 4,000 views so thanks. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs and the plot.

CH 20, Acts of Desperation:

* * *

Outside Fairy Tail:

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Lightning Devil's Rage!" Everyone seemed surprised as Amon let loose a huge blast of purple lightning that clashed with Natsu's fire.

"You're a devil slayer?" Natsu asked as he backed away from the large explosion.

"I am, this comes at a great price but it's worth it, devils are an angel's biggest weakness, Lightning Devil's Static Fist!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" The two punches matched each other.

"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!" Natsu ignited his other elbow as he crashed it into Amon sending him flying.

"Not half bad," Amon said as he regained his balance," Lightning Devil's Volt Cage." Amon trapped Natsu in a cage made from his purple electricity.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!" Natsu incinerated the cage.

"Fire Dragon's Sword Horn!"

"Lightning Devil's Plasma Shield!" Amon generated an electric barrier attempting to block the charging Natsu.

"Fire Dragon's Claw!" using the momentum from his charge he smashed the barrier with his ignited feet and sent Amon sliding back.

"Lightning Devil's Static Orb."

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu pulverized the ball of purple electricity easily as he charged at Amon again.

"Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"

"Lightning Devil's Vortex!" The two attacks cancelled out.

"I never knew an angel could be a devil slayer."

"They can't." Natsu and everyone else watching looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Hisui asked.

"Surely Nexus told you that a devil slayer's magic is poisonous to angels.

"Well then how can you use that magic?" Natsu asked.

"I'm not an angel anymore." Nobody said a word after that as a deafening silence kicked in.

"You what?" Natsu was the first to break the silence.

"A few years ago I came across a guild of demons and sought their help."

"You mean Tartaros?" Gray asked form the side-lines.

"Yes, I wanted to find a way to defeat my brother, however at the time I wasn't strong enough to do so. Their leader Mard Geer said he knew of a way to get that power, to become a demon."

"But how did you change species completely?" Natsu asked unsure of what he was getting at.

"I died and was reborn as a demon. Nobody else knew though, I can still get others to believe I'm an angel, I was even able to fool Zeref."

"You died, didn't Nexus say it wasn't easy to actually kill an angel?"

"That's true Dragneel, but I died from absorbing a high amount of magic particles from demons. After that Mard revived me as a demon and I learned this magic on my own."

"So you gave up your heritage as an angel for the sake of revenge?" Natsu asked upset over Amon's actions.

"Yes, the rebellion may have been prevented once before but I will be the one to reignite it once more. While I initially only came here to talk to Nexus, it seems I can carry out my other task."

"What would that be?" Amon looked at Hisui before answering Natsu's question.

"To kill Hisui."

"You bastard there's no way that's going to happen, Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Amon was caught off guard as Natsu's fists slammed into his face sending him flying with a painful cry.

"I may not know much about this rebellion, but no matter what no one here is dying under my watch!"

"You know nothing of the rebellion yet you take his side," Amon grunted out as he stood back up," I will not hesitate to kill anyone who gets in my way, not anymore."

"Natsu if he's a demon let me fight him!" Gray shouted at Natsu."

"Sorry but that's not going to happen, I want to be the one to teach this guy a lesson."

"Well see about that dragon slayer, I'm not going to hold anything back now." Amon was covered in a purple light as he changed. His raven colored hair turned crimson as his body was covered in violet scales. Two black horns appeared on his head along with a jet black tail on his lower back. His fingers turned into claws and the same with his feet.

"To think that he threw away his angelhood to become that," Hisui said out-loud still slightly afraid at his wish to kill her.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Lightning Devil's Rage!" Amon's attack was stronger than before as it beat out Natsu's attack.

"Damn he got stronger?"

"This is my Etherious form so of course I'm stronger."

"Well two can play that game, Fire Dragon King Mode." Flames erupted as Natsu entered his new form.

"Ah that's certainly interesting, let's make this memorable."

"Hold up right there!" Natsu, Amon and everyone else looked up at the sky as a figure flew towards them.

"Lightning Angel's Spark Rain!" A storm of blue lightning blasts rained down which Amon dodged as Natsu backed out of the way. Hisui recognized the figure as Avery as she touched down onto the ground.

"Well look who we have here, if it isn't little Avery, "Amon said mockingly.

"Cut the crap, I'm here on Lord Nexus' behalf and to deal with you traitor."

"Uh who are you?" Natsu asked Avery.

"Avery Voltizer, Lightning Angel Slayer," She introduced as she put her sandy blonde hair up in a ponytail.

"Natsu Dragneel, first generation Fire Dragon Slayer and a friend of Nexus and Princess Hisui."

"Are you two done with your introductory chit-chat?" Amon asked feeling impatient.

"You mind if I lend a hand Natsu, he is a traitor to the Sky Realm after all."

"I'm counting on you then, Fire Dragon King's Roar!"

"Lightning Angel's Rhapsody!"

"Lightning Demon's Rage!" Amon attempted to break through their attacks but he was forced to dodge when the two attacks overcame his easily.

"Lightning Angel's Plasma Fist!" Avery's wings appeared as she flew forward at high speed with her fist charged with blue electricity.

"Rejected!" Amon called out as he blocked Avery who only smirked.

"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" Natsu appeared in the air behind Avery as he lunged at Amon.

"Don't think that'll…" Amon was interrupted by Avery.

"Lightning Angel's Paralysis!" Amon was hit with a wave of blue lightning preventing him from moving.

"I got you now!" As Amon was unable to move he took the full brunt of Natsu's fiery punch. The paralysis wore off as Amon was pushed back into the ground.

"Lightning Devil's Shockwave!" Purple waves of lightning shot out from under his feet which Avery and Natsu jumped to avoid.

"Fire Dragon King's Volcanic Swordhorn!" Natsu sped back towards Amon with his upgraded spell at full force. Amon wasn't fast enough as Natsu collided into him. As Amon was sent sailing Avery flew towards him catching up in no time.

"Lightning Angel's Thunder Strike!" Avery round-house kicked the still flying Amon with her charged leg sending him flying back towards Natsu.

"Thanks for the assist, Fire Dragon King's Shining Flame!" His powered up version of Brilliant Flame hit Amon head on as he crashed into the ground with a loud thud.

"I shouldn't be losing ground like this so why?"

"Because you were over-confident, Lightning Angel's Particle Charge!" Avery covered herself in blue electricity as she flew towards the now standing Amon.

"It's not over yet, Lightning Devil's Rage!"

"That won't stop me," Avery said as she sped through the blast," as an angel I will never lose to a demon!" Avery surged straight through the blast emerging on the other side and slammed into Amon.

"My turn, Fire Dragon King's Roar!"

"Lightning Devil's Generator!" Amon summoned an electric shield which shielded him before dissipating. He was surprised however when a large yellow magic circle appeared underfoot.

"Not fast enough Amon, Angel Slayer's Secret Art: Voltaic Eruption!" Large blasts of lightning shot up from the large magic circle both shocking and trapping Amon. He could only attempt to guard before the lightning disappeared.

"Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Volcanic Crimson Lotus Great Blade!" Natsu's upgraded secret art hit Amon dead on as his eyes went wide in pain and fell to the ground.

"No way, I can't lose to these inferior beings." Amon tried to get up only to fall back down.

"Give up Amon you can't even stand up," Avery said as she stood over Amon.

"Shut the hell up bitch."

"What's up with this guy?" Natsu asked Avery.

"What do you mean Natsu?"

"Before the war started Nexus told me about what his brother used to be like when they were younger, this sounds nothing like him."

"Insanity maybe, he could still have a trace of angel blood mixed in him."

"I told you I'm not an angel anymore!" Amon yelled still stuck on the ground.

"Angel blood is difficult to get rid of, even in death and rebirth it can linger."

"What does that have to do with insanity?" Natsu queried.

"Mixing angel and demon blood can have a wide variety of negative effects, even one's mental state. I'm sure being exiled for more than 100 years hasn't helped either."

"I can assure you I'm of sound mind and judgement, people like you wouldn't understand what it's like being that guy's brother."

"Oh so is this more about you than the rebellion?"

"It could be Avery, Nexus was always the popular one growing up, the stronger one. I was relegated to his shadow. Then I found out he was marrying a human princess and everyone was talking about how it was good for the entire Sky Realm, how it would change it for the better. That's what I wanted to do!"

"You wanted to change it by betraying your family and everyone around you?" Natsu asked feeling both confused and angry over his actions.

"If they wouldn't help me then yes, it was necessary. Princess Hisui," the still grounded Amon said as he looked towards Hisui," it's just business trust me, even if you are a half-breed I don't like having to hurt beautiful women." Hisui merely shot him a disgusted glare before looking away.

"I assume you won't let me take into custody so quietly?" Avery asked Amon.

"Not on your life Ms. Sparky, I'll guess I have to retreat for now." A bright light flashed causing everyone to shield their eyes. As the light died down Amon was nowhere to be seen.

"Damnit he got away," Avery cursed as she stomped the ground out of frustration.

"You have any idea where he would go?" Natsu asked.

"Unfortunately no, we still haven't been able to find his secret based or wherever he's holed up."

"Are you going to try and go after him?"

"No, I have another reason for being here," Avery answered as she pulled a small vial filled with a blue liquid.

"What is that juice?"

"No it's not juice Natsu, it's a special elixir we use in the Sky Realm to treat people who are suffering from magic drain and other conditions."

"Wait wasn't Nexus in a coma or something."

"Not quite, from what I was told he overloaded his body with magic energy which disrupted the natural flow so his body shut down in response. This elixir should slowly reverse that."

"Who told you about what happened anyway?"

"Arch-angel Michael, he had been observing the war and took notice of what happened to Nexus. He asked me to come down here and lend a hand, so I whipped this elixir up."

"You made that?" Natsu asked impressed with her prowess.

"I did, I was trained as a medic and a potions expert." Natsu and Hisui followed Avery back into the guild and towards the infirmary.

* * *

Fairy Tail Infirmary:

Avery walked over to where Nexus was as she unscrewed the cork from the vial. She opened his mouth before pouring the liquid into his mouth forcing his unconscious body to ingest it.

"Will that work?" Hisui asked as Avery resealed the vial and placed it in her pants pocket.

"It will, it isn't instantaneous though we'll still have to wait and see when he wakes up. The elixir was meant to speed up the healing process. How are you all faring in this war?"

"It's almost done, I think there's maybe only three or four left besides Zeref," Natsu answered as he attempted to count on his fingers.

"Unfortunately those are probably the strongest ones," Hisui added on sounding worried.

"Everyone we have an emergency situation!" The three turned to see Gray standing in the threshold of the infirmary. Avery, Natsu and Hisui rushed out of the room to see the one sight they weren't expecting. The group was horrified to see Sting and the other members of Sabertooth unconscious and badly wounded along with an injured Gajeel.

"Get all the unconscious into beds in the infirmary," Mavis ordered as the guild helped get the injured into beds before she turned to Gajeel," what happened out there?"

"Our communications got disrupted and we were attacked by more Alvarez forces, Sting and the others were already down. Apparently that big Spriggan in armor did this."

"Wait how did you all get away?" Makarov asked Gajeel.

"Minerva used the last of her strength to teleport everyone back here, we landed not too far from here. I'm not really sure what happened to the others."

"Can I have everyone's attention?" Everyone present in the hall turned to Avery who had just re-emerged from the infirmary.

"Do you know what happened to them?" Makarov asked.

"Yes I do, don't worry they are not dead."

"Are you sure, they didn't seem to be breathing," Gajeel told Avery.

"Actually they are both dead and not dead."

"Uh how is that possible?" Natsu asked trying to make sense of the impossible sounding statement.

"I'm a medic so I've read about all sorts of freaky stuff. To make things a bit simpler they've had their souls stolen. It looks like a rare type of blood magic, Gajeel did you see this Spriggan use his magic?"

"Yeah, it looked like the people's blood vessels swelled up before coughing blood and collapsing."

"It doesn't sound like a form of Death Magic, if it was the bodies would have a certain residual magic energy so I think Avery is right," Mavis added.

"What I don't get is how he could steal their souls, Blood Magic can't do that."

"This sounds like one of those people from Tartaros."

"It does Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah remember that guy who could absorb people, Francis was his name I think."

"Oh yeah him, Franmalth, do you think this guy is capable of something similar?" Lucy asked correcting Natsu.

"Maybe, but it's the blood part that worries me," Mavis said as she closed her eyes before quickly re-opening them," Avery I have an idea, take some blood from one of the Sabertooth wizards."

"Of course," Avery said before quickly running back into the infirmary.

"First do you have an idea?" Makarov asked Mavis.

"Yes, Avery said it seemed like their souls were missing, yet they don't seem to be dead. With blood magic it should be easier to just outright kill, yet it doesn't seem like that." Avery re-emerged a few minutes later with a small vial with blood.

"I took this sample from the blonde haired man. His body still has blood but is missing quite a bit."

"That's it, I've figured it out."

"Really do explain First."

"I will eighth, this wizard's main magic must be Grim Reaper magic," Mavis inhaled before continuing," he uses blood magic to disrupt the victims' blood-flow, the swelling Gajeel mentioned was probably the blood vessels erupting. The sudden loss of so much blood renders the person unconscious and then their soul is stolen."

"Wait why do it when they're un-conscious, wouldn't it be easier to do it outright?" Avery asked.

"He can't, there must be a limit to his magic that the person has to be in a state between life and death."

"So that would explain Avery saying they are dead and not dead. Physically they're just barely alive but with no souls they can't wake up so they seem to be dead to most," Gray surmised.

"I don't get something though," Gajeel said gathering his thoughts," wouldn't we be able to tell if he had to hit someone with magic to steal their soul?"

"Not necessarily, for all intensive purpose his reaper magic may always be active, however it doesn't do anything until the target is hit with his blood magic."

"So what, if we beat this guy their souls will be released?"

"Most likely Natsu, I do think I have a plan but it will require Gajeel and Mirajane."

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading and see you in next week's chapter!


	23. The Place where it ENDs

Hey guys, new chapter is here. Thanks for all the support as we are now past 4,000 views! Thanks to shadow ice devil for favoriting the story and thanks to captainmexico420 for following. Now an important note, I am ending Alvarez here. This because we know nothing at all about the last Spriggan, almost nothing about Irene and little about Bradman, the last chapter I posted is now contradicted by the new manga chapter which I didn't really expect, namely the state of Sabertooth. I want to end it now as I know how I can and tie it in with the rest of the story. Also I am not a big fan of the arc to begin with and it's going kind of slow. I would rather put out original content rather than playing it by ear with antagonist's magic. Hope you understand. I do not own Fairy Tail. I own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

CH 21, The Place where it ENDs:

Zeref stood outside Fairy Tail having finally reached the guild. Just about all the Spriggan 12 had been defeated, things had taken a turn for the worse. In his original plan, he had expected at least a few of the Spriggan to still be in a battle ready state but now was the time to improvise.

As he walked into Fairy Tail all eyes were on him as an uneasy air set in. He focused his gaze on the two waiting for him at the center of the guild hall, Natsu and Mavis. The other members slowly backed away but still steeled themselves just in case.

"Well, it's good to see you both here to greet me," Zeref said as he came to a stop.

"Zeref, the Spriggan 12 are done for, can you really still achieve your objective?"

"As long as I'm still here I can, at this point there is no one who can stop me," Zeref said as he looked at Natsu," Natsu everything I said before is the truth, no matter how much you deny it." The other members of Fairy Tail looked confused at his statement.

"Then why didn't Igneel tell me that?"

"It was part of our plan, I couldn't risk anyone finding out about the true motive before it was time. Future Rogue using the Eclipse Gate was not part of the plan, though Nexus tried to stop it. But now maybe it's a good thing that happened, after facing those dragons you can only imagine what Acnologia is like."

"What plan Zeref?"

"Perhaps it's time to tell you Natsu, my brother."

"Wait brother?!" Gray stormed towards Natsu angrily.

"What is he talking about Natsu, he's your brother?"

"Yeah that's what he said at least."

"How can that be, he's over 400?"

"Fullbuster let me explain the plan and you will have your answer."

"Fine," Gray grumbled as he went back to the table he had been sitting at.

"Natsu make sure the other dragon slayers are told about this too. A little over 400 years ago Acnologia was on his rampage killing dragons left and right, nobody could stop him, not even the remaining dragons. Because of that I sought out the dragon who loved humans most Igneel."

"Wait Igneel was your friend?" Natsu asked surprised.

"He became my friend when we met. I entrusted you to Igneel as well as orphans to 4 other dragons, those children were Wendy, Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. The dragons raised you all and then took you into the future via the Eclipse Gate, you all arrived on July 7th, X777."

"Wait so the day the dragons disappeared was…"

"Actually the day you five arrived in this time period," Zeref said finishing Natsu's sentence.

"Uh I have a question." Zeref looked towards Lucy who had stepped forward.

"What is it?"

"Wouldn't someone from this time have to have opened the gat from their side?"

"Yes, that person was your mother Layla Heartfilia."

"My mother did?" Lucy asked shell-shocked.

"Yes, your ancestor Anna was the one who did it from our time, she left your mother a message so she would know when to open the gate."

"What's the point of all this, sending us to the future?" Natsu asked.

"Acnologia was at the height of his power back then, if we sent dragon slayers to the future he may not have been as dangerous, also the antibodies that required the dragons needed much more time to form. You and the others are the ones meant to defeat Acnologia."

"But what if it failed?" Natsu asked still digesting the revelation.

"That was the problem, I could not come up with a viable back-up plan for 200 years. However after 200 years I was able to figure it out. I had stumbled upon a fight between Acnologia and Nexus Gelfer who I did not know at the time. Once we met and became friends he agreed to help. In the event the original plan failed he would get the help of the arch-angels who agreed to the plan."

"No way he's in on it?" Mavis asked.

"Looks like even you didn't know but yes he's in on it. That's to be expected, his involvement was supposed to be secret."

"Supposed to be secret?"

"Yes Natsu, while the rebellion in the Sky Realm was due to some disagreements between angels, the group that started the rebellion had heard that members of the Sky Tribunal had become involved with the affairs of Earthland. They didn't know the details but just hearing of a co-operation was enough to push them over the edge."

"But if he knew about the Eclipse Gate's true purpose couldn't he have told the princess and prevent the whole dragon incident?" Lucy asked.

"I can't say I know his motives exactly, but I do feel that it taught the dragon slayers they are not ready to defeat Acnologia. However my guess is that he thought telling her the plan at that time may have put her in danger, though just by her marrying him she is still in danger."

"Zeref, what is it about Nexus though, why do you have such compassion for him, I was the only one like that."

"You have a good question Mavis, it's simple he reminds me of myself. We've both lost our little brothers, I lost Natsu for the sake of defeating Acnologia and Nexus lost Amon for his exile and the end of the rebellion, temporary or not. However, like me he wants to see his little brother like how things used to be, whether Amon feels the same is debatable. We have both lived for a very long time away from humans, myself in hiding and Nexus up in the Sky Realm."

"Zeref…" Everyone looked towards the infirmary entrance to see Hisui standing their slightly afraid.

"You are Princess Hisui E. Fiore right?"

"I am, what is it to you?" Hisui asked apprehensively. Much to her surprise he gave a kind smile, well at least as kind as possible for the most evil wizard in history.

"I will say it is good to finally meet you, the last time I saw Nexus was when he was planning to propose, he wouldn't stop talking about you." Everyone including Hisui was surprised at his casual tone.

"You're happy to meet me?" Hisui asked unnerved by his friendliness.

"For what it's worth yes, it seems he's finally met someone he can finally truly love once more."

"What about me?" Nexus appeared next to Hisui still wrapped in bandages and limping a bit.

"Nexus you shouldn't be up yet!" Hisui shouted sounding both angry and worried.

"I'm okay Hisui I…" Nexus dropped to one knee as he was still in pain from his consecutive fights.

"Geez I told you to rest Nexus."

"Sorry but I sensed Zeref and it turns out I was right."

"You look like you are in no condition to be moving around Nexus. I felt you and your power when you defeated Serena, it was quite impressive to say the least."

"You don't have to flatter me Zeref, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for Fairy Heart, that's all Nexus."

"Don't say that Zeref, you have another reason right?" Nexus asked not believing the dark wizard.

"I guess there's no point in not telling you Nexus, I've heard some troubling things about rebellion supporters being part of the tribunal."

"At this point I shouldn't be surprised to be honest, it would benefit the rebellion if they had an inside source."

"The rebellion would not rule out going after Princess Hisui, keep that in mind Nexus. Now then that's all I have to discuss, aside from Fairy Heart of course," Zeref said as his demeanor changed back to his more evil side.

"Cana now!" Zeref was surprised as Mavis said this turning to see Cana with the Fairy Glitter Sigil.

"I won't let you!"

"Not so fast Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu slammed his fist into Zeref before he could attack.

"Gather! Oh river of light that's guided by the fairies! Shine! In order to perish the fangs of evil! Fairy Glitter!" Mavis gave one last tearful but happy smile as her ethereal body was obliterated by a tearful Cana.

"No if her body is destroyed then…" Zeref was cut off as the ground shook violently.

"Fairy Heart will rid this guild of evil, meaning only you will be affected Zeref."

"Damn you Makarov, this was your idea!"

"No it was Mavis' idea the whole time. Your desire for Fairy Heart will only bring your ruin and Mavis' end."

"It won't end like this," Zeref began expelling black energy as Fairy Heart's power continued to erupt.

"Is he trying to counter Mavis' magic?" Makarov asked aloud.

"My magic is much more vast then Mavis', this won't be enough." Zeref was proved wrong though as the power of Fairy Heart continued to grow.

"This isn't the end," Zeref locked eyes with Natsu," Natsu we will see the end of our conflict at the place where the land of humans and gods meet, the holy grounds of the angels." Zeref ceased his magic and disappeared in a flash of dark energy. As the light from fairy Heart died down Zeref was nowhere to be found.

* * *

3 Days Later:

Magnolia and the other towns had begun the long period of reconstruction after the war. Nexus sat with Natsu in Makarov's office.

"Nexus what was Zeref talking about when he mentioned the holy grounds of the angels?" Makarov asked to which Natsu agreed.

"Deep underwater there is a tower that used to stand as a gateway between Earthland and the Sky Realm as well as between the Sky Realm and the Realm of Gods. It was destroyed during a civil war within the Sky Realm over 600 years ago."

"Before you were born?"

"Yes Natsu, it's an important part of the history of angels as it was the end of the alliance between humans and angels until now."

"But if it's underwater how can we get there and meet Zeref?" Natsu asked feeling confused.

"It's said that it will be raised when it is needed."

"Meaning all we can do is wait, why would Zeref choose such a specific location, especially if we have to wait?"

"I fear he means that everyone will be involved, Natsu and the dragon slayers, myself and the other angel slayers, the arch-angels, Zeref himself and Acnologia. That isn't the problem though," Nexus speculated.

"What is the problem then?" Natsu asked Nexus who seemed worried.

"Such a conflict would definitely catch the attention of Ankhseram, it doesn't help that he never got along with the arch-angels and is the one who cursed Zeref in the first place."

"That'd be one hell of a war, should we warn the other guilds?" Makarov asked.

"No, that'll only cause a panic, the only wizards from Earthland who should get involved are the dragon slayers, Fairy Tail and maybe the wizard saints. I'll tell Sting and Rogue privately, I don't want to involve all the guilds like with Alvarez."

"I'm sure the other guilds would be more than willing to help."

"I know that Makarov, but Acnologia is there for the dragon slayers and Zeref for Natsu. I don't want to jeopardize that many people, I'm sure you feel the same right Natsu?"

"Nexus is right gramps, we can handle it."

"Very well, I guess we do have time before that day comes, whenever that may be."

"Yes but before that, Makarov I have an important request."

"What is it Nexus?"

"Make sure many Fairy Tail members show up to my wedding, it's 2 months from now."

"Of course I thought it would be something impossible, will there be a coronation too?"

"I don't know, we'll know by the end of the month and then there will be an official announcement."

"Well we'll look forward to it then."

"Natsu can I speak with you privately?"

"Sure thing Nexus, why don't we head to my house?" The two said goodbye to Makarov before heading off to Natsu's home.

* * *

That's all for now, sorry if it's a bit short but I wanted to break it into 2 chapters. Hope you enjoyed and see you all next time.


	24. Towards the Future

Hey all welcome to the new chapter. Thanks to everyone for the support. I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 22, Towards the Future:

Nexus looked at the interior of Natsu's home in horror, it was a complete mess. Papers scattered everywhere, food wrappers, leftover food, the works.

"Do you ever clean?"

"Lucy did a while ago, though I don't, what's the point if it's only going to get dirty again?"

"Jeez you'd better hope Hisui never comes here, she'd turn this place upside-down cleaning it all."

"Why is she a neat freak?"

"Eh sort of, but then again this place looks like a tornado hit it."

"Never mind that what did you want to talk about Nexus?" Natsu asked impatiently.

"Did Zeref tell you about END?" Natsu sighed as he looked down at his feet a moment before responding.

"He did, though I didn't believe him, is it true?"

"It is, I don't know all the details but he told me that he revived you as a demon after you were killed by a dragon."

"Is that why he hates Acnologia so much?"

"Probably, Igneel was likely one of the few dragons he liked."

"What's the deal with the Book of END then?"

"According to Zeref, he said the book contains your demon half and this is your human form. In other words that book contains your Etherious form."

"So that's why Igneel said not to open or destroy it."

"Natsu you need to figure out what you're going to do, Gray wants to destroy END you know."

"I know, I'm sure he'll come through for me."

"Good to hear that you think so, though I wouldn't mention it yet, at least not until you have a clear plan."

"Is it true what Zeref said, that only I can beat him?" Natsu asked Nexus.

"It could be, however, how do you feel about him?"

"I mean he's done a lot of evil stuff, but if he is my brother I want to help him."

"That's noble, Zeref would want that. However he is immortal even you may not be able to do that."

"Then what do we do?"

"Kill Ankhseram, I've been thinking about it and that maybe the best option."

"Wait we'd have to kill a god?"

"Ankhseram is the one who cursed Zeref, if we beat him the curse should lift and Zeref will be able to pass on."

"Could we even beat Ankhseram?"

"As of now we wouldn't stand a chance, right now the only ones who could are the arch-angels."

"I remember that I fought a god slayer and absorbed his magic to become a fire dragon god slayer once."

"That could work, but we would need a way to get that to happen without a god slayer probably, there must be a way but I have no clue."

"Hmm I don't know, when I did it I wasn't even sure if it would work."

"Well aside from that the first obstacle is Acnologia, he's someone you and the other dragon slayers will have to deal with. I fought him once before but that isn't my duty anymore."

"Nexus do you know what Ankhseram is like?"

"No clue, never met him, the only one who has really interacted with him is arc-lord Michael. From what he said Ankhseram doesn't get along with angels. We are just a race of self-righteous recluses in his opinion."

"You don't seem like a recluse, pretty far from it actually."

"He's mostly referring to all those years we cut ourselves off from humans, something most of us aren't proud of."

"Nexus, Avery told you about Amon right?" Natsu asked unsure of how Nexus was holding up.

"She did, Amon made those choices on his own and he'll have to face the consequences eventually."

"What kind of consequences?"

"I don't really know, currently it was just his exile but if he tries to incite the rebellion again it will be even worse for him."

"Is there anything you can do for him?"

"At this point I don't think so, what happens to him will be up to him."

"But would you save him if you could?"

"Even if I could it wouldn't help, the Sky Realm would still see him as an enemy, the people wouldn't be so willing to forgive or forget. However willingly becoming a demon shows that he wouldn't be interested in my help anyway."

"I'm sorry to hear that, I guess we both have problems when it comes to our brothers."

"I guess so Natsu, looking back I guess I could've tried to do something, anything would have been better than nothing."

"No sense worrying about that now, just try to see what you can maybe do for him currently."

"I know, but that'll have to wait, I do have my wedding coming up pretty soon."

"You excited about that Nexus?"

"I am, I mean initially I had some concerns about how the Sky Realm angels would react but everyone has been so supportive, aside from a few."

"Princess Hisui seems pretty excited, do you know who your best man is going to be?"

"No, I actually haven't asked him yet to be honest."

"You do have time left to do that I guess, is it Kaito?"

"No he actually didn't want to."

"Really?" Natsu asked surprised.

"Yeah he has his reasons, Natsu I want you to be my best man." It took him a moment to process the request but as he did his jaw dropped.

"Wait me? Why me?"

"I feel comfortable around you, I don't mean to sound racist but I've never felt completely comfortable around humans, aside from Hisui and the others at the palace. I've been getting over that but as of now you're one of the first I've felt this comfortable around, to the point where I can talk about my problems."

"Racist what do you mean racist?" Natsu asked sounding slightly upset.

"Exactly what it sounds like, I mean angels and humans are completely different they..."

"Hell no they aren't, humans and angels are the same, well minus the wings and lifespans," Natsu interjected.

"You think we're the same?"

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"I mean people have always treated me like some sort of mythical creature."

"What about the king, how does he treat you?"

"Like a son actually."

"Then there's your proof, you are no different from humans."

"That doesn't mean everyone thinks that you know."

"That's fine Nexus, as long as those who matter most believe that it's fine. You said Hisui didn't know she was a half-breed when you met right?"

"That right, why?" Nexus asked curious to see Natsu's point.

"Despite you being an angel she liked you, I don't think she saw you as being too different from her. I don't know why you think humans and angels are different but we aren't. You're just as human as everyone else. You may be an angel and I may be END but we both have much in common with everyone in Fairy Tail regardless of what may differentiate us."

"That's a great thing to hear Natsu, maybe this is a result of angels being cut off from humans for so long."

"Then do something about it, find a way to teach every angel and human that the two are the same no matter what. Now about your request."

"I'd understand if you decide against it but I wanted to put it out there."

"No I'll do it Nexus, I was just surprised."

"Glad to hear you accept, I think Hisui was going to ask Lucy to be her maid of honor."

"Oh wow that's pretty cool, one step closer to becoming king right?"

"Yeah, we'll see if that happens right out of the gate, kind of hoping it does."

"Heh in your situation most people probably would. Besides that would be your chance to teach everyone that lesson right?"

"That angels and humans are the same yeah it will."

* * *

Meanwhile in Crocus:

King Toma sat across from Allant the king of Iceberg along with Rey the king of Pergrande. The three kings had gathered to discuss the affairs of the three kingdoms. While Pergrande was not allied with Fiore Toma was hoping to change that.

"When we got here we heard about the problem Fiore had with Alvarez," Rey said as poured himself a cup of tea.

"You know Fiore has never been allied with Alvarez, they were stopped and that's the important part."

"By the way Toma I don't recall seeing Hisui, is she not here?" Allant asked remembering how well his daughter had gotten along with her.

"No she was in Magnolia during the invasion, Nexus had gone to help fight and she was insistent on going with him."

"I didn't think you would let your precious daughter get so close to such a dangerous confrontation."

"I know what you mean Rey, but Nexus was there so I didn't feel like I had to worry. From what I heard he managed to defeat God Serena."

"You mean he beat the first wizard saint?!"

"Why are you so surprised Rey, not expecting that?"

"Just taken aback Allant. Please excuse me I need to find my son." Rey hastily got up and left to find his son Prince Valen who had come with him.

"Be careful Toma, he's acting suspicious."

"Don't worry I know Allant."

Outside the palace:

Prince Valen was sitting outside the palace gates when he saw his father approaching from behind.

"Father is there a problem?"

"You could say so, I'm not sure the plan is a good idea."

"Of course it's a good idea, Hisui will become that angel's queen at this rate and not mine!"

"Quiet down Valen," Rey said as he made sure nobody had heard," it might be best to wait till after the wedding when their guard is down."

"Why the sudden change, don't be worried about Nexus he's all talk."

"He apparently defeated God Serena, do you still think you can beat him?"

"He did huh, then I can't," Valen answered swallowing his pride.

"That's what I figured, we need the time to form a new strategy."

"Fine, but I don't want have to wait too much longer, I can't stand the thought of Hisui being that pompous angel's wife and queen."

* * *

Elsewhere:

Zeref walked through a large forest heading towards his next destination. The plot in Fiore had failed but it wasn't the end. For Zeref everything would be decided at the tower, otherwise known as the Gateway of Paradise. But first he had to find Acnologia.

Zeref found himself in front of a large cave sensing Acnologia's magic power radiating from inside. He slowly made his way through the cave as it got darker by the second. However he saw light once more as the cave opened out into a secluded grassy area hidden by the dark cave.

"I sensed it, you failed." Zeref looked at Acnologia before turning his attention to a body next to him.

"Is that God Serena?" It was Serena indeed, only he was dead.

"Yes, he was wandering around pretty injured so I took the chance to eliminate him. Are you upset?" Acnologia asked knowing Serena had fought for him.

"He abandoned the battlefield after losing, so I no longer care."

"So cruel, who did him in?"

"Nexus Gelfer was the one who beat him."

"Oh that angel is still kicking around?"

"Yes, he's marrying Hisui the princess of Ishgar and will be king soon."

"An angel being the king of a human kingdom, how times have changed. More importantly what are you doing here?"

"The final battle will take place when the Gateway of Paradise rises from the ocean. Both the dragon slayers and the angels will be there."

"The Gateway of Paradise, that's a name I haven't heard in ages. We'll see if the dragon slayers are still around by that time," Acnologia said glaring daggers at Zeref.

"Don't underestimate the dragon slayers, they do exist to defeat you after all."

"Says the guy whose plan completely failed."

"I may not have been able to obtain Fairy Heart but this final battle will decide everything."

"You know a fight like this may interest Ankhseram?"

"It may very well interest him, but I'm sure the arch-angels will be involved anyway."

"If that's all you have to say then leave, you know I hate seeing your ugly face."

"So be it, I look forward to the battle ahead." With that Zeref gave the dragon one last look before leaving.

* * *

3 Days later, Magnolia:

Nexus, Hisui and the other angels were set to return to Crocus in a day but not before one last talk. Nexus sat in a secluded section of the town with Jellal.

"You need something Sir Nexus?"

"I do a request actually."

"Sure what kind?"

"If you come across any information on Pergrande, Ankhseram or my brother Amon please let me know."

"Why Pergrande? Expecting trouble?"  
"I hope not but the king sent us a letter saying that the royalty of Pergrande has been acting weird. It's more alarming as we are currently in talks of an alliance."

Is the relationship really that rocky?"

"Depends, Prince Valen has some personal resentment. He has wanted to make Hisui his queen for some time now, he was probably pissed to hear that she's marrying me."

"He'd let his personal feelings get in the way of a relationship that would greatly benefit his kingdom?"

"Valen probably would, we don't know for sure but he may try to pull some crazy stunt."

"Well I'll let you know if I find anything of interest." After a quick handshake the two walked their separate ways.

* * *

That's all for now guys, another chapter will be up by Thursday. Thanks for reading.


	25. Before it all Changes

Hello everyone, welcome to the new chapter. Thanks to nickgogo343 for your feedback. Don't know if you saw my PM but thanks as I went back and edited that chapter based on your review. I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 23,Before it all Changes:

Two Months after Alvarez:

The streets of Crocus were buzzing as travelling merchants and vendors form other towns began to set up their stands. People from every corner of Fiore were arriving in the kingdom's capital, wizards, ordinary citizens, the members of the magic council and everyone in between. There would be a three day festival ending on the fourth day with the private wedding and then the public coronation. Royalty and political officials from Iceberg, Stella, Bosco and Seven were all in town for the ceremony as the territories were currently allied with Fiore. In addition officials from the Sky Realm would be present as well.

The inside of the palace was a madhouse with all the final preparations.

"Everything has to be absolutely perfect." King Toma was busy directing the crowd of helpers who were transforming the ballroom for the wedding ceremony. The king had decided to hold the coronation in Domus Flau which had been rebuilt since Natsu had melted it earlier that year. They needed a large space to hold it and lacrima screens for whoever couldn't fit into the stadium.

"Don't worry your majesty it will." Arcadios was there hoping to help control the chaos that was the set-up process.

"It has to be, this is my only daughter's big day. Plus the coronation is the first glimpse the people will get into their lives with new rulers."

"Speaking of that, how are Nexus and the princess doing?"

"Hisui is naturally ecstatic, right now she's off at the local spa for some last minute pampering. Sir Nexus is another story…"

* * *

Nexus and Hisui's Room, Nexus' POV:

I will admit it, I was getting nervous. For most people the nerves may only set in a few minutes before the ceremony, but even with 5 days till it I was feeling the pressure. When most people get married they get a wife/husband, but not me. I was getting a wife and an entire kingdom to rule. Sure Toma was going to ease us into it, but it's still pretty scary. Having all those people relying on you is stress inducing. Hisui had invited me to her day of pampering but that wasn't for me. I was content to spend the day wallowing in my fears and not much else.

"Nexus are you in there?" I slowly removed my face from the pillow as I heard my mother's voice.

"Uh yeah give me a second." I slowly get up and search for some clothing as I was only dressed in a pair of boxers. I found a pair of pants at the foot of the bed and threw them on, not even bothering to grab a shirt.

"Come in," I called out as I tried to make my hair a bit more presentable. My mother walked in and couldn't help but sigh at my appearance.

"Nexus you look like a complete mess." She was right though, my normally spiky silver hair was completely unruly, my eyes were bloodshot and I believe the pants I had hastily put on were ones that should be in the wash.

"Yeah I know, I'll do something about it eventually," I mumbled hoping she'd change the subject.

"No you'll do it after we talk. I told Hisui the three of us would go out to eat after all.

"Ugh really Mom, can't I just stay here and do nothing?" I asked as I lay back down on the bed.

"No you can't Nexus, unless you want to disappoint Hisui?" Damn she played that card.

"I don't but look at me I'm a complete mess, people can't see me like this, I have a rep to maintain!"

"There you go again with your vanity, I swear you got that over-inflated ego from your father."

"Father, I wish he could be here. Let's face it even if he could he wouldn't, he hates Hisui after all." My mother sat down on my bed as she ran a hand through my unkempt hair.

"Look sweetie I know you're upset over your father, believe me I still am. However you can't afford to let that bring you down, Hisui definitely doesn't want you to be a sourpuss on your big day."

"Yeah I know but it's a lot to deal with."

"Listen to me Nexus, your father was a nervous wreck before our wedding too. He got cold feet and it took all of his groomsmen to convince him to come out of the bathroom where he was hiding."

"But he was just getting married, he didn't also get a kingdom to run like I will."

"Is this what it's about Nexus?"

"Everyone keeps telling me I'll be great, but how do they know?"

"Sweetie people say that because they know you, they look at you and know you can do it. Besides it isn't just you, Hisui is there too, it is a queen's duty to support her king after all."

"I know but she's been raised all her life for this, I'm just some newcomer that was lucky enough to get into the royal family."

"It isn't about luck Nexus, you're here because you and Hisui are in love, simple as that." She had a point, I had no clue why this was all coming out now, jitters I guess were to blame.

"Thanks Mom, I feel a bit better now."

"Good to hear, now then take a shower so you can freshen up and make yourself more presentable, oh and wear something appropriate."

"What's wrong with my usual outfit?"

"Nexus, I know you like to show off your physique, your father was the same way when we were your age, or rather when were younger, but you need to learn to dress more appropriately when it's needed."

"Ugh yes Mom," I mumbled as I sauntered off to the bathroom.

* * *

Later:

Despite having cleaned up my eyes were still blood-shot, something that would only change after a good night's sleep. My mother and I made our way towards the local spa where Hisui had gone off to. As the wedding was only days away I was getting even more looks than before.

"Great I feel like an attraction at the zoo."

"Nexus, you're going to be the king, it's only natural for people to look at you."

"I could do without all the whispering and finger pointing though."

"It'll calm down after the ceremonies, any reason you didn't want to go to the spa with Hisui?"

"Massages are fine but I could care less about all that other beauty crap, spas are for girls anyway."

"Guys go there to you know."

"Yeah girly guys, not real men like me." My mother rolled her eyes.

"Jeez you sound just like your father, try being more open to new experiences."

"If it's something that may interest me then okay, but this isn't, besides Hisui didn't have an issue with me not going."

"Nexus, Reala!" I looked ahead to see Hisui exiting the spa building, a big smile plastered on her face. Unlike me she looked radiant, to the credit of the spa they seem to do a good job. While my usual outfit was missing Hisui was still dressed in her now usual outfit, the purple and white dress she had first donned during the Alvarez incident (A/N: Cover photo, I'm bad at describing dresses)

"There you are Hisui, glad we could make it on time, Mr. Sourpuss was delaying us," My mother said nudging my shoulder.

"I am not being a sourpuss!" In an instant Hisui was an inch away from me studying every last inch of my body. I had been forced to forsake my jacket and muscle shirt for plaid button-down and black denim. Hisui continued staring at my clothing before smiling.

"You look good Nexus, it's nice to see you in an outfit that's different from your usual clothes."

"Not really what I like wearing but thanks."

"But Nexus what about your eyes," Hisui leaned in close again as she took a closer look," Nexus your eyes are bloodshot!"

"I know, guess I didn't get enough sleep last night or something."

"Well I suppose I can forgive now, but I don't want you like that on our big day. I want you looking like the handsome man you are, not that you don't look like that…" I silenced her by placing my lips on hers as he attempted to continue talking. Taking the hint she quieted down and melted into the kiss, standing on her tippy toes to make up for the difference in height. After what seemed like hours we were brought back to reality by a strange noise followed by a loud voice.

"Cool, cool, cooooooollllllllll!" There was only one person it could've possibly been.

"Do you need something Jason?" Sure enough as I turned around I could see Jason holding his camera and giving us a thumbs-up.

"What a great action shot, can I get an interview with you two?"

"Oh sorry but we're kind of busy now," Hisui said bowing but still blushing from the prospect of being watched.

"Alright, will I get an interview after the ceremonies?" Jason asked starry-eyed.

"Sure, you seem to be the best man for that kind of job."

"Cooolll! Thanks Sir Nexus, this picture is just what the readers want to see!" With that Jason nodded before blazing off, probably intent on publishing that picture.

"Hisui what are the chances he won't publish that?"

"0% chance."

"I think it's cute."

"Mom why didn't you tell us he was there?"

"I'm sorry but it all happened so quickly, I didn't have time to realize what was going on."

"Whatever, let's just get going so we don't miss our reservation."

We arrived at the restaurant, the most popular one in the entire city. To say it was tough to get a seat was an understatement. You pretty much needed a reservation, otherwise you'd never get a seat. I guess my mother had not realized that as she didn't bother making a reservation.

"Wow they're busy as usual, will they really let us in?" I asked Hisui.

"Of course, especially if I'm the one to ask." My mother and I followed Hisui as she approached the man at the front door. There was a rather long line of people waiting to get in and the man at the doors seemed bored as he checked people in. We decided to hang back a step or two as Hisui worked her magic.

"Excuse me sir could we get a seat?" The man didn't even bother looking at her as he focused on his clipboard.

"Sorry no reservation, no seat." Hisui scoffed at the rudeness of the man who didn't even bother to look up.

"Even if it's a table for my fiancée, future mother-in-law and me?" The man looked up and gasped dropping his clipboard.

"Princess Hisui, Sir Nexus, please accept my dearest apologies for being so rude," the man said as he bowed profusely apologizing.

"Don't worry about it, we should've known to put in a reservation."

"Nonsense Princess, you Sir Nexus and any guest are always welcome here." Other people in the line began to whisper among themselves not expecting the future king and queen to show up so unexpectedly.

"If you three would follow me I'll show you to the best seating available." The man led the three of us in as another took his place outside.

The inside of the restaurant was just as lavishly decorated as the first time I had been there. Their best seating was truly a marvelous sight. The VIP room was located on the right-hand side of the restaurant, the walls were actually giant fish tanks, which was a beautiful sight. It helped that the food was just as good. The man led us to a table at the back most likely the most private seating available. I sat down next to Hisui as my mother sat across from us.

"Can I interest any of you in some wine?" The waiter asked as we pulled our seats in.

"Yes we'll each have a glass of white wine, the best kind you have," I replied knowing that's the kind we all preferred.

"Very well, I'll let you all look over the menu and will be back with your wine," the waiter said as he left to prepare the drinks. I opened the menu and sighed seeing all the choices.

"Don't know what you want?" My mother asked not looking up from the menu.

"Yeah, it's a smaller menu but that doesn't help, Hisui do you remember what I got when we went here last?"

"Sorry I don't, that was quite a while ago."

"By the way who's paying for this?" My question caught everyone's attention.

"I can, consider it my treat."

"Are you sure?" I asked my mother.

"Yes now don't worry about it and decide on what you want."

"If you say so, eh I guess I could go for their rib eye steak, what about you Hisui?"

"Hmm, fish and chips actually, Reala?" Hisui asked my mother.

"Same as you Hisui." The waiter returned with our glasses of wine as well as glasses of water.

"Here are your drinks, have you made a decision on the food you'd like to order?" Hisui decided to speak for us.

"The rib eye steak for him and fish and chips for the two of us."

"Good choices, I will be back when your food is ready," the waiter said as he collected the menus and went away.

"So, Hisui where are you and Nexus going for your honeymoon?"

"There's a brand new resort that just opened with a casino, water/amusement park, a luxury hotel and a shopping mall. I was able to get the best package available, a two day cruise on a luxury liner, 1 week in the hotel's best suite, two free week long passes to the parks and discounts on food and merchandise."

"That's quite a lot, then again it must be big for them to have you two there."

"It is, that's what I said too, it's pretty generous of them. Though they said it's their wedding gift," I added taking a sip from the wine.

"Well if you two gamble make sure you don't gamble away the royal family fortune."

"Of course we won't Reala, that would be a terrible first act as rulers."

* * *

3 Days Later, Third POV:

Crocus was still busier than ever as the wedding was now only two days away. Natsu, Gray and Kaito who had just finished dropping their tuxedos off at a hotel decided to hit up the ongoing festival.

"Man this wedding sure is a big deal," Natsu said as he marveled at all the people and vendors.

"Natsu you do realize that it's the princess that's getting married?"

"Of course I know and there's the coronation, I was just surprised as it's even busier than the Grand Magic Games."

"It'd be scary if it wasn't, this is a big deal for Fiore and the nations it's allied with," Kaito responded as he glance past particularly interesting vendors.

"So are you guys expecting trouble?"

"Hopefully not Natsu, why do you ask?"

"Think about it Kai, this is sure to attract some unsavory types."

"Natsu I don't think anyone would be stupid enough to try to crash this wedding when there will be members of Fairy Tail, arch-angels, angels, wizard saints you get the idea."

"I know who'll be here Gray, you never know, some dark guild that's too big for its britches might get some crazy idea."

"Well if anybody is that stupid they will certainly regret it," Kaito added trying to suppress a laugh.

"By the way Kaito, any idea how much this shindig is costing the royal family?" Kaito couldn't help but chuckle at Natsu's word choice.

"I don't know the exact amount but I do know the princess bought a 40 million jewel dress."

"40 million jewels?!" Natsu and Gray screamed out in unison. (A/N: Approximately 400,000 US dollars)

"What did you expect, it is a royal wedding after all."

"I know but damn that's a lot."

"Yeah do you have any idea how much food I could buy with that money?" Natsu asked as his mind drifted.

"Jeez do you ever think of anything else flame brain?"

"Well at least I'm not a stripper like you!"

"At least I'm not a blockhead!"

"Oh so you are a stripper?"

"No I'm not."

"Then where are your clothes?" Gray looked down to see he had stripped down to his boxers.

"Where the heck did my clothes go?" Kaito tapped Gray on the shoulder causing him to turn.

"Here you go," Kaito said as he handed him his clothes," you dropped them."

"Thanks Kai."

"Damn but still 40 million jewels is insane."

"Still stuck on that Natsu?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah, but I guess the royal family is loaded after all, what on earth do they do with all the money they?"

"You'd have to ask Hisui or Nexus."

"Come on you two can't we do what we came here for, you know picking up the wedding presents?" Gray asked feeling impatient.

"Yeah they're going to love what I picked out."

"It isn't food right Natsu?"

"No it isn't Kai, but that could've been an option too I guess."

"No Natsu, food usually isn't the best option for a wedding present," Gray said putting the emphasis on wedding.

"That's just your opinion."

"What did you pick out anyway Natsu?"

"Sorry Kaito it's a secret, you'll have to wait till the reception to find out."

"Same goes for my gift," Gray added.

"Then that goes for me as well, c'mon let's get this done." The three went their different ways heading towards different stores to pick up what they each had ordered, with only 2 days left till the big day.

* * *

That's all for now thanks for reading!


	26. The Big Day

Hey all welcome to the new chapter, we're past 4,500 views as of now! Thanks to AkiraLostSoul for adding this story to their favorites as well as Grinraven.V for doing the same and also following the story. Thanks to nickgogo343 for the emoticon review. I do not own Fairy Tail, I do own the plot and my OCs. Please note this chapter is mostly in Nexus' POV except for one part.

* * *

CH 24, The Big Day:

Mercurius Spare Room, Nexus' POV:

The ballroom was all set up, the guests were here, everything was in place, the wedding was about to start. We had been using two opposing storage rooms that were quite large and empty as our prep areas. I was in a room with my groomsmen, Natsu, Gray and Kaito who all had just finished getting ready.

"You ready Nexus?" I gave Natsu a reassuring smile but took a second to gather my thoughts.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess, can't believe it's finally here though."

"Don't worry you'll be fine, I'm sure you've been through scarier stuff," Gray said giving me a reassuring pat on the back.

"I guess that's true, though I don't know if this is scarier than facing Acnologia or not."

"It probably isn't, but then again I'm not the one getting married."

"Geez that sounds very reassuring Kaito."

"Hey I bet Hisui is pretty nervous too."

* * *

Other Room, Hisui's POV:

Nervousness what is that? To be honest I'm not feeling it at all. This was the day I had been looking forward too and now that it was finally here how could I ruin it by being nervous? Everything was perfect, the ballroom, my dress, my hair it was all as I had imagined it, or at least hoped it to be. Ever since I was a little girl I had been looking forward to this day, even when I had no clue who the lucky man would be. My father had tears in his eyes when he had dropped by the prep room. As he said my mother would have liked nothing more than to be able to be here, it was sad to know she wouldn't be here.

"Hisui you okay?" I looked at Lucy who had a worried expression on her face. The bridesmaids dressed that had been selected were very simple, strapless sky blue dressed with pearls along the sides and the bottom was all lace.

"Yes I'm okay, I was just thinking."

"How long do I have to wear this get-up?" I turned to see Misaka behind me fidgeting with her dress, she was clearly uncomfortable in it.

"Just till the end of the reception, which comes after the coronation, and then you are free to take it off." I had to pretty much blackmail her into wearing a dress, she was set to show up in her usual hoodie.

"Ugh alright, can't wait to get out of this damn thing," Misaka mumbled as she took out a lollipop.

"That reminds me, I've never seen you in anything but your hoodie Misaka," Lucy commented.

"I don't care for dresses and girly stuff like that, I'm more comfortable in casual clothes."

"But you can't wear a hoodie to a wedding Misaka," Avery reminded her.

"I know, so I had to wear this, but I know how important today is so I can deal with it."

"Good, Hisui you look absolutely beautiful!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Thank you Lucy, everything is turning out just as I had imagined."

"Princess," We all turned to see Arcadios standing in the doorway," the minister from Zentopia has just arrived, we are going to begin in a few minutes."

"Thank you Arcadios, I apologize for making you do guard duty but you were the…"

"No need to say anything further, it is my honor to do so princess."

"I'm glad to hear that, Arcadios do you know how Nexus is doing?"

"Yes, he seemed pretty nervous but I think Natsu and the others were able to calm him down." I couldn't help but giggle, Nexus initially didn't seem like the type to get nervous easily but I guess it can happen to anyone.

"Nexus will be fine, thanks for the heads-up Arcadios."

"Of course princess, everyone I suggest you get ready."

* * *

Ballroom, Nexus' POV:

I was finally standing at the altar, Natsu and the other two in tow. The room was packed with people, the Gods of Ishgar, the arch-angels and the other royals and political leaders from other nations were all seated at the front along with my mother. The benches behind them were filled by members of various guilds and citizens from the Sky Realm. The area around the altar looked like a coral reef, which is the theme we had been going for. As the minister began his final preparations I finally felt my nervousness completely disappear as excitement set in.

"Everyone we are about to begin." All chatter in the room ceased at the minister's words.

"You ready Nexus?" Natsu asked me as he slapped me on the back.

"I am Natsu."

Music began to play as everyone turned their attention to the center aisle. The organist we had hired was a famous musician from the Sky Realm, the best anyone could ask for. Lucy, Misaka and Avery slowly walked down the aisle taking time to smile at the guests as they headed towards the altar. The three gave me a smile as they took their places opposite from me and my groomsmen.

The music began to pick up even more and everyone in the audience stood up, it was time. I looked down the aisle anxiously waiting for Hisui to come into sight. After a minute that seemed like an hour I saw Hisui appear at the threshold with her father next to her. I absently fidgeted with my tie as I looked at the breathtaking sight before me. Her dress was a pure white with dozens of small crystals and pearl-like beads lined all around it. The train was long, so long it needed four people to carry it. In my mind I was drawing a blank as I watched her slowly make her way down the aisle. The obviously expensive dress revealed just the right amount of her ample cleavage that sent me into a tizzy. Her wavy green hair flowed down to the middle of her back, instead of the ponytail she usually had it in. The bouquet of flowers she was holding had an array of differently colored and vibrant flowers, roses, lilies, tulips etc.

As she took her place on the altar I couldn't help but feel my face heat up as I got a closer look at her.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her today to witness the union of Sir Nexus Gelfer and Princess Hisui E. Fiore in marriage. If there is anyone that objects to this union please speak now." I looked around half expecting Prince Valen from Pergrande to show up but he was fortunately nowhere in sight. I breathed in a sigh of relief knowing he wouldn't be showing up to ruin the wedding.

"Good to hear there are no objections, now then let us continue. This union is one that has gathered some of the best here in Fiore as well as some of the most influential angels from the Sky Realm. As such this union is one we must all treasure as it will open the path to new fruitful relationships between our two worlds. However, we must not forget that the most important fact is that this union is proof of the love we can reach alongside each other, despite from being two different species."

"Now then we will get right ahead to the ring ceremony," the minister said as the ring boy handed him the pillow with the rings," we do have a coronation to hold after all. For this Nexus and Hisui have their own vows to exchange that they have written." I picked up the first ring from the pillow as Hisui stepped closer.

"Hisui we've come a long way from the day we first met, we've been through a lot since then but I wouldn't have it any other way. You've been there for me since then, during my best and worst moments and I look forward to every moment in the future with the woman I love," I said as I slipped the ring on her finger," with this ring I do thee wed."

"Nexus, this is the day I've been dreaming about ever since I was a little girl, but because it's with you it feels even better. When we first met I couldn't believe you were an angel, a princess meeting and falling in love with an angel seemed almost unbelievable, like a fairy tale. But every day after I realized it wasn't a fairy tale but my new life. I'm glad that I can say that Nexus and that you are the one I get to be with, the man I love," Hisui said as she slipped the ring onto my finger," with this ring I thee wed."

"Good please respond with 'I do' after each question, do you promise to love and respect each other at all times?"

"I do."

"In sickness and health?"

"I do."

"For now until the end of time?"

"I do."

"Then by my power from the Zentopia Church I pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Hisui and I smiled at each other before I pulled her close to me and kissed her which she eagerly returned. The room erupted with cheering as we stood there kissing. The taste of her lips seemed even more intoxicating than usual, they had a taste of vanilla, probably from lip gloss or something. We stayed liked that for a few second before turning towards the audience and following the bridal party out of the palace.

It was time for the bouquet toss. Hisui turned around and threw it with all her might. Various women began running for it, along with Natsu and Gray causing me to face-palm at their ignorance.

"Flame brain I bet I can catch that before you, Ice-Make Floor!" Gray froze the ground causing Natsu and all the women to fall on their asses as he skated towards the bouquet. Gray reached his hand out to grab it but was stopped.

"No you don't, Fire Dragon's Thrusters!" Natsu dashed forward propelling himself with fire. He rammed into Gray causing him to knock the bouquet farther away. The women managed to get back up on their feet as they chased of the flowers though slowed down by the icy ground. I could only cringe at the sight.

"Geez you made me miss it, I'm not losing to you, Ice-Make…" Gray was cut off as Leo appeared and punched him sending him flying.

"I'll be the one to get the bouquet for Lucy's sake." I gave Lucy a questioning look to which she only rolled her eyes.

No you won't Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"

"Regulus Punch!" The two began rolling around trading punches over the bouquet as Gray got back up and ran towards it again.

"Oh no you don't!" Everyone yelled as all the hopeful bouquet catchers jumped Gray. Everyone ended up in a massive dogpile with Gray at the bottom.

"Yay I caught it!" All the other guests and the ones who had just gotten out of the pile looked up in shock as Happy flew around holding the bouquet.

"You gotta be kidding me!" We all shouted in unison.

"Alright where's my fish I caught it after all."

"Of course he has no clue what it means," I mumbled as Hisui couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Domus Flau:

The stadium was packed to the brim with people from all over Fiore. Lacrima screens were set up for those who could not get in. Hisui had changed back into her normal dress as to not ruin her expensive wedding dress. We stood at the center of the stadium with Darton, King Toma and Arcadios around us. Toma took his place on a podium that had been set up so he could deliver his speech.

"Citizens of Fiore, we are here today to witness the coronation of the new rulers of our prestigious kingdom. After all these years of my rule I am ready to give my rule to a new generation that will lead Fiore into its next chapter. We have witnessed their commitment to each other, now it is time for them to proclaim their commitment to their kingdom." Darton took his place in front of the podium as Toma stepped off.

"Sir Nexus, Princess Hisui, please step forward and kneel." Hisui and I nodded as we stepped forward and dropped to one knee.

"Princess Hisui E. Fiore please respond to each question with 'I will'"

"As crown queen will you lead your people to the best of your ability?"

"I will."

"Will you treat every subject with the respect they deserve?"

"I will."

"Will you strive to always act within the best interest of your people and put their needs before your own?"

"I will."

"Will you support your king in all his tribulations and allow him to support you at all times?"  
"I will."

"Then by the authority and power I hold as the Minister of Defense I now crown thee Queen Hisui E. Fiore-Gelfer." Darton placed a white-gold tiara on her head. It was adorned with a ruby in the middle and around the sides were an assortment of emeralds and topazes. Darton moved over so he was standing in front of me.

"Sir Nexus please do the same, as crown king will you lead your people to the best of your ability?"

"I will."

"Will you treat every subject with the respect they deserve?"

"I will."

"Will you strive to always act within the best interest of your people and put their needs before your own?"

"I will."

"Will you strive to protect your queen to keep her safe and support her in all her tribulations?"

"I will." Toma handed Darton a large golden crown adorned with sapphires and rubies. The crown style and design had been a request of mine.

"By the power I hold as Minister of Defense I crown the King Nexus E. Fiore-Gelfer." I felt a rush of adrenaline as Darton placed the crown on my head. Hisui and I stood up as I held her hand in mine. We turned around so the people could get a good look at us.

"Everyone I now present the new rulers of Fiore, King Nexus and Queen Hisui!" Toma shouted as the stadium erupted into applause. I looked ahead to see both my mother and arch-angel Michael smiling at me, obviously proud of how far I had come.

* * *

Mercurius Palace:

We had returned to Mercurius for the reception following the coronation. Hisui and I sat at the head table as people scurried around getting food that had just been served.

"So Hisui was today everything you imagined?" I asked her as we sipped from our glasses of wine.

"Everything and more Nexus," Hisui responded as we stared into each other's eyes. I often could feel myself getting lost in her beautiful green orbs, not that I minded.

"That's good, though we still have the honeymoon coming up."

"That's true but actually there's something else I'm looking forward to."

"Oh really what is it?" I asked having an idea of her insinuation. Hisui leaned in towards me so she could whisper into my ear.

"I look forward to when you will take your new queen to bed."

"Don't worry that will be tonight when we're alone." I gently wrapped an arm around her as she leaned into me with a contented sigh.

"I love you Nexus."

"I love you too Hisui." The world seemed to disappear around us as we sat there enjoying each other's company.

"King Nexus, Queen Hisui?" We looked up to see Arcadios standing at our table.

"What is it Arcadios?" Hisui asked.

"We are about to start the presentation of wedding gifts."

"Awesome, sounds good." I was excited to see what kind of stuff people had bought us.

Most of the gifts had been what I was expecting, books, cooking stuff, since Hisui had expressed an interest in trying her hand at cooking, there was an assortment of candy which Hisui was very happy with. All that was left was the gifts from Natsu and Gray.

"I bet they'll like my present better."

"Dream on flame brain they're going to like mine better!"

"Oh yeah you wanna bet on it?"

"How about we fight over it dragon breath?"

"You are so on, I'll show you why my present is better!" Natsu and Gray quickly picked up two large boxes and opened them as they opened them and held out their gifts against each other. Everyone looked to see that they were both holding a cat.

"No way we got them the same present!" Natsu and Gray shouted in unison.

"No wait, the cat I got is clearly better, look it has orange fur."

"No mine is better because it has gray fur!"

"Well this cat probably meows more cutely!"

"Oh yeah well this cat can talk!"

"No it can't Natsu, that's an ordinary cat not an Exceed."

"That doesn't mean it can't talk right?" Natsu asked the cat.

"Aye sir!"

"See Gray the cat talked."

"No it didn't, that was obviously Happy."

"How would you know?"

"Because it sounded like Happy and plus its mouth didn't even move!"

"Well maybe this cat speaks telepathically."

"Ordinary cats don't do that Natsu."

"You know what let's ask Hisui which cat is better?"

"You're on Natsu." Natsu and Gray both turned towards Hisui and me holding the cats for us to see.

"Queen Hisui which cat is better?" The two asked in unison. I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they treated everything like a competition. Hisui got up from the table to take a closer look at the cats.

"Sorry guys but I really like both of them." They had chosen a good gift as Hisui had really wanted a cat, so two would be even better.

"Aww man, oh well as long as you two like them that's what matters." Hisui took the orange cat from Natsu's hands while the other cat jumped out of Gray's arms and followed Hisui back to our table. I picked up the gray cat and placed him on my lap gently stroking his fur.

"Nexus any ideas on names for the cats?"

"I'll think about it, you?"

"Not sure I'll have to think about it as well."

"Everyone it's time to cut the cake!" Hisui and I left the cats at the table as we walked over to where the cake was being wheeled in. Misaka was at the front of the group obviously waiting for the cake. We cut into the five layer cake as people gathered for drinks and some cake.

* * *

Later, Mercurius Balcony:

After the cake I had excused myself leaving Hisui to play with the cats and mingle with guests. I needed some air.

"Well look who we have here." I turned to see arch-lord Michael step out onto the balcony.

"Oh hello arch-lord Michael," I said bowing.

"No need for that, I'm in your kingdom so it is I who should bow King Nexus," Michael said bowing.

"Did you need something?"

"Nothing in particular, how are you handling all this?"  
"I couldn't be happier to be honest, it was pretty much the way I wanted it."

"Good to hear that Nexus, I hate to be that person but I heard about your brother." I sighed as I leaned onto the balcony gazing at the moon.

"I'm still not sure how to handle it, no clue what to do to be honest."

"I don't blame you Nexus, the Tribunal however, will take action if he tries to reignite the rebellion."

"I know that Michael, I wish there was something I could do, he is my little brother after all."

"I'll make sure to keep you posted on things from the Sky Realm side of things, you have a honeymoon to enjoy after all, so don't let it get you down."

"Thanks I appreciate that and everything you've done for me."

"No problem Nexus, just know that I'm proud of how far my student has come." Who knows what the future holds for all of us, but I do know that with Hisui I can meet the next chapter with all my strength.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading and see you all next time!


	27. Angel of Earth

Hey everyone welcome to the new chapter. We're almost at 5,000 views so thanks for all the support. This chapter introduces the final Angel Slayer OC, the last Angel Slayer will be a certain green haired girl. Thanks to Vincent the Vizard for the OC submission and your support the last like 3 years. I do not own Fairy Tail, I own the plot and my OCs. The new OC belongs to Vincent the Vizard.

* * *

CH 25, Angel of Earth:

Border of Fiore:

Located on the east border of the kingdom stood a small chapel that had once been a hub for a long gone religious community. The chapel now dilapidated rarely saw any visitors. A young man around the age of 20 walked into the small chapel. He had a pitch-black mullet and was dressed in a plain white shirt, with chains on the shoulders, black fingerless gloves and worn out blue denims.

"We don't see many visitors here." The man turned to see an elderly man sitting on one of the benches that was still intact.

"Then what are you doing here?"

"I come here every now and then to reminisce, what bring you here young man?"

"Well I'm here in Ishgar to find out the truth behind something."

"The truth huh, that's something many people struggle to find, but what is the question young man?"

"What my magic really means."

"Your kind of magic?" The elderly man asked his interest clearly piqued.

"Earth Angel Slayer magic, I was born with it but my parents never told me why I had it, my father passed away and my mother went missing so I don't know about it."

"You're an angel slayer, you aren't a new member of the Sky Musketeers or are you?"

"Sky Musketeers, what or who is that?"

"They are a group of angels, the most powerful ones after the five arch-angels."

"Pure-blood angels?"

"Yes they are I would suggest you find them young man."

"Danny Marcone, that's my name."

"Well then Danny are you from Fiore?"

"No I'm from Bellum originally, I just arrived here in Ishgar."

"Most people don't call it that anymore, not since the Fiore royal family came into power."

"Where should I look for the Sky Musketeers?"

"Head to Crocus and speak with Nexus Gelfer, he is the leader of the Sky Musketeers," The old man answered neglecting to tell Danny about Nexus' new position.

"Anything else to know?"

"Be careful, as you may or may not know Bellum is not really on the best terms with Fiore."

"Thank you old man, I must be on my way." Danny bowed in respect before he hurried off towards Crocus.

* * *

Crocus:

It was only 2 days till Nexus and Hisui would leave for their honeymoon but paperwork had to come first.

"Here you go your majesty." Nexus looked up from his desk to see Darton place an even larger stack on it.

"Geez how much more is there?"

"Most of these papers are to renew our contracts with the spaces we let vendors rent within the city walls, as there was a shift in power they need to be re-signed."

"How many vendors do we even have?" Nexus asked in frustration as he thumbed through the pile.

"Around 40, keep in mind these are only vendors that have their booths here year-round."

"Well at least we're making money from them."

"That's definitely true your majesty, have you given any thought to my earlier suggestion?"

"You mean increasing border patrols around Fiore?"

"Yes, while I am not expecting trouble from other nations, it may be wise to do so as you and Hisui have only just taken the throne."

"No I see what you mean, I'll work on that with Arcadios before Hisui and I leave for our honeymoon."

"Excellent, you seem to be adapting well, considering that unlike the queen you haven't been groomed for this your entire life."

"I'm over 400 Darton, I know some stuff."

"That is certainly true, don't worry this was the last of the papers for now. Though there will be more when you return from your honeymoon."

"More paperwork Darton?" I looked towards the door to see Hisui standing there.

"Ah Queen Hisui, I didn't hear you come in your highness, this is the last of the paperwork. I'll leave you two alone for now." Darton bowed before he left the room.

"I have yet to get used to being called queen," Hisui said as she closed the door.

"I'm not used to be referred to as king either to be honest." I watched as Hisui approached my desk before sitting on my lap.

"Do you realize how distracting you are right now Hisui?"

"I know but you've been doing this all morning, I can help you know?"

"Help me how?"

"Paperwork, but I can always give you a different type of help tonight if you want?" She asked with a seductive smirk.

"I'll keep that in mind, though I'd love some help with this paperwork." Hisui hopped off of Nexus' lap as she moved a nearby chair to sit next to him.

"Merchant contracts right Nex?"

"Yep, I hadn't realized we had so many vendors aside from the regular stores."

"It's popular as we don't have space for all of them to have their own stores, unless they split space within their stores."

"That'd be a bad business move though."

"Hence why they have their own stalls, we may have to increase the monthly fee though," Hisui said as she looked over the current rates.

"They won't like that you know."

"I know, but the kingdom had to spend quite a bit on repairs after Alvarez. That includes money spent on building supplies, replacing lacrimas and paying people for the damages they had nothing to do with. While the people did the hard work we were the ones funding almost all of it."

"Yeah I guess that is true," Nexus said still sounding a bit annoyed.

"Look it won't be a permanent increase just until we can get back what we spent and maybe a bit more. As soon as that happens we'll return the fees to the current figure. I'm sure the vendors will understand the people know we sank a lot of our money into rebuilding."

"That's true, man I can't wait for the honeymoon so I can just relax for a change."

"Me too, but don't forget we have those big meetings right after."

"The one with the Sky Realm and then the one with Pergrande and Minstrel right?"

"Yes, if we get an alliance with Pergrande then we'll have one with the rest of their allies, Minstrel is important too as it is a large country we have neglected over the years."

"What about Alvarez any word from there?"

"Your guess is as good as mine, I heard that they have someone acting as a temporary leader but otherwise they are avoiding us."

"Probably because they want to put some time between the war and any alliance talks."

"Now that Zeref is no longer there I doubt they'll attempt anything drastic."

"I do know that the talks with the Sky Realm should go well."

"Not expecting any trouble Nexus?"

"Not really, the Tribunal has been responding pretty positively to the idea of an alliance, so it should go well."

"But what if there are indeed tribunes that support the rebellion?" Hisui asked feeling worried about what Amon had said.

"They'd be outnumbered and it would be too much of a risk for them to disrupt the talks, they're savvy enough to not make any big plays that would expose them easily."

"That sounds reassuring enough, anyway let's get this stuff done already," Hisui said as they resumed working through the papers.

* * *

Crocus:

Danny had just arrived in town surprised by how lively it was.

'You would think it's a holiday or something with all these people,' Danny thought to himself as he marveled at how many people there were.

"You there!" Danny turned to see soldiers approaching from the crowds of people.

"What can I do for you all?" Danny asked feeling wary of the soldiers.

"That necklace you're wearing, isn't it a sigil of Bellum?" He looked down at the object the soldier captain was pointing at, a gold necklace that had a tiger engraved in the middle of a shield, the national sigil of Bellum.

"Yes it is why?"

"Only those of considerable status within Bellum have that kind of necklace. As you may know the only way for someone from Bellum to get into Crocus is if they have written permission from the royal family."

"I was told that anyone could visit Crocus."

"Yes, however, a gold necklace like that is only worn by influential people in Bellum. We don't let those people in without special permission."

"This necklace was given to me not long ago by a family friend. I was told it belonged to my father but they never told me the details."

"Then that means you are from an influential family, I'm afraid we can't let you go any farther," the captain said as he approached Danny.

"Why can't you?" Danny asked genuinely interested.

"For all we know you could be a spy for Bellum, you not knowing about this rule just sounds like an excuse they'd come up with to try and get in."

"But I have to, I'm here looking for someone here in Crocus."

"Who is it?" The guard asked.

"Somebody named Nexus Gelfer." The guards noticeable shook at that confusing Danny.

"You seriously expect to waltz wearing a prestigious sigil of Bellum and meet with him?" The guard asked getting more upset.

"I was just told he could help me answer a few questions."

"Very well then, you can meet him," the captain turned to another soldier to his left," arrest him."

"Arrest me for what?" Danny asked as one soldier cuffed him with magic cancelling handcuffs.

"You're coming from a nation that is considered to possibly be an enemy and you walk in here saying you want to meet his majesty?"

"His majesty?" He asked unsure of what he meant.

"Yes Nexus Fiore-Gelfer, the crown king of Fiore."

"I'm telling you I'm not a spy."

"We'll see about that, search him." Another guard began to search him but ended up not finding anything out of the ordinary.

"Nothing of interest sir, what should we do now?"

"We'll take him to the palace and let the king and queen decide what to do."

* * *

Mercurius Throne Room, Danny's POV:

So far this was all just a big misunderstanding that went horribly wrong. I was honestly not aware on Crocus travel restrictions, it's something that the villagers back home never told me. I don't know how out of it that old man was but it would've been nice of him to let me know Nexus Gelfer was actually the freaking king. The soldiers led me into the throne room where a dark haired man in armor stood to the left of two large thrones. The guards pushed me forward till I was a few feet away from the thrones, though not too close. The guard captain who had arrested me pulled out a piece of paper where he had probably jotted down his report. The man clad in armor walked over to a large and ornate door that slowly opened.

"All kneel before their majesties." I took the knights words as my cue to drop to one knee as the guard did the same. I focused my attention as I watched the king and queen enter the room and take a seat on their respective thrones. The king was a lot younger looking than I thought he would be, but if he really was an angel that would explain it. Even under his large gold crown I could tell how spiky his silver hair was. The queen was just as young looking and was admittedly extremely beautiful.

"Guard," the knight said facing my arrester," please present your report to their majesties."

"Of course, King Nexus, Queen Hisui this man bears a sigil of Bellum nobility and has no official permission to be here in Crocus. Therefore he is here against the current travel restrictions we have in place with Bellum."

"Thank you, you may return to your post," King Nexus said as he dismissed the guard.

"Very well, please find me if you need anything else," the guard said as he bowed before going back the way we had come.

"Are you aware of the current travel restrictions?" I looked towards the queen and gathered my thoughts.

"No your highness I was not aware, the village I'm from is very isolated from the rest of Bellum."

"But you have a sigil of Bellum nobility right?" The king asked me.

"I do, it belonged to my late father however I had no idea of his exact position in Bellum. My parents separated when I was young and my father had very little contact with me or my mother."

"What are you doing here in Crocus?"

"I was looking for you, but I was not told that you are the king." Queen Hisui's gaze toughened as she looked at me.

"What business do you have with my husband?" I immediately sense the change in her tone as she seemed to become more protective.

"I was told his majesty could help me learn about my magic, that's all."

"What kind of magic?" King Nexus asked his interest clearly piqued.

"Earth Angel Slayer magic." The two monarchs audibly gasped as they heard me say that.

"Arcadios remove his handcuffs."

"Are you sure about that my king?" The knight apparently named Arcadios asked seeming surprised at the request.

"You heard me Arcadios, I doubt he's just making that up."

"If you say so sir," Arcadios walked over to me and removed the cuffs letting me finally stretch my now stiff arms.

"As for you, what is your name?" Queen Hisui asked me.

"Danny Marcone your highness."

"Well then Danny, please follow us, Arcadios you are excused," King Nexus said as both he and his wife got up from their thrones.

"Very well, I will be in the barracks if you need me," Arcadios said as he bowed before leaving. I followed the two monarchs out of the room unsure of what to expect.

* * *

Third POV:

Danny followed Nexus and Hisui through the palace halls as they reached their official meeting room. As they entered Danny took a seat at the side of the table as the two monarchs sat at the head of the table.

"Now then Danny do you know anything about the nature of Angel Slayer magic?"

"No I don't your majesty."

"First when we are alone like this just call us Nexus and Hisui."

"Alright then Nexus."

"Good, now you have to know that in order to use Angel Slayer magic the person is born with it, sometimes it's present from the start other times it may take years to surface. The important part is that only half-angels and pure-bloods can use it."

"My father passed away and my mother disappeared."

"So you are a half-angel like Hisui probably."

"You are a half-angel?" Danny asked Hisui.

"Yes my mother was an angel, things have been so crazy though that my father has told me I'd get the truth when things calm down."

"Wait so is she an Angel Slayer too?"

"We don't know yet, she may be one but we have no way to know for sure at the moment."

"At the moment?" Hisui asked Nexus unsure if he was hinting at something.

"The arch-angels may have a way of awakening your powers if you indeed have them, that' will happen after the alliance talk probably."

"You know arch-angels?"

"Yeah Danny, each of the sky musketeers is a disciple of one of them. I guess you've never been to the Sky Realm?"

"Is that where angels live?"

"Yes, you said your mother disappeared right? Well she may be there."

"Can you take me there then?"

"I can't as the honeymoon is only two days away but one of the other Musketeers can take you there."

"I would greatly appreciate that."

"When we get back from our honeymoon I'll be happy to answer any other questions you may have, I had no idea there was another one of us out there and in Bellum of all places."

"Well I had no idea you were the king, which must be a big thing for the Sky Realm."

"It definitely is, just the first step to cementing a new alliance between the Sky Realm and humans."

"Danny, I don't wish to cut this short but Nexus and I have some last matters to attend to before the honeymoon," Hisui said referring to the last stack of paperwork.

"Of course, I don't want to distract you two from your work."

"We appreciate that Danny, I'll send you off to Misaka, she can help you get to the Sky Realm."

"I appreciate that, where can I find her?"

"Ask one of the palace guards they'll probably know."

"Very well, thanks for all your assistance," Danny said bowing.

"Your welcome, we'll talk again after we return from our honeymoon," Hisui said as Danny left the room leaving Nexus and Hisui to head back to their study to finish up the paperwork.

* * *

Thank you all for reading hope you enjoyed it. See you all next time.


	28. Operation Starlight Island Part I

Hey everyone, welcome to the new chapter. Sorry for the big delay but Overwatch has consumed my free time lately, been having so much fun with it. Holy cow we've gone up to almost 5,500 views even with this break, thanks so much for the support. Thanks also to Phoenix Legacy, Lil'Manuel.G, That Guy That Does Stuff 100 andSasukeX630 for adding the story to their favorites/alerts. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

CH 26, Operation Starlight Island Part I:

Bora formerly known as Bora of Prominence had come a long way. After his defeat at Natsu Dragneel's hand and his subsequent imprisonment he had changed his tune. As he still retained his knowledge of the slave trade business he had a new plan, thwarting slave trade operations. This is how he had ended up in the current situation, on a boat travelling towards Fiore's new mega resort, Starlight Island. The place was named after the amazing view of the stars vacationers had at the resort. He had let himself be recruited for an operation at the hands of Pergrande radicals, a group that resented Fiore and wanted Pergrande to have nothing to do with it.

"Can we really trust you Bora?" Bora was sitting at a table across from a short and stocky man with shades covering his eyes. Jethro was his name, a wealthy man who made his fortune through the slave trade, while he wouldn't win any beauty competitions he could certainly buy it out if he chose to.

"What reason would you have to not trust me?"

"You were imprisoned and since you got out the people in our business haven't heard from you at all, almost like you reformed." Jethro was right, but he couldn't know that.

"Of course people haven't heard from me, it would be stupid to get out of jail and go back and jeopardize my freedom so soon after. I was merely biding my time and looking for the next big opportunity."

"Smart man, we need someone with lots of common sense," Jethro said to which Bora wasn't sure if he was being complimented or insulted.

"However, perhaps it's time you tell me what you exactly want from me."

"Right, take a look at this file." Jethro handed Bora a folder that was filled to the brim with papers. As Bora opened it and flipped through he realized they were all pictures of various women.

"What am I looking at exactly, these are all just pictures you know?"

"This is our list, the girls at the front are the ones that would get us the highest price."

"You do realize that the chances of these high priority targets all being on the same ship is unlikely right?"

"Of course, in fact none of the high ranked targets may be there, but we'll take what we can get."

"So what's my part in all this?" Bora asked unsure of what would be expected of him.

"I have arranged for you to board the cruise ship, my men have already infiltrated the resort. Your job is to stake out the ship, see if you can find any of the targets on the list and monitor them."

"So recon basically?"

"Yes, I'm sure the council is still keeping an eye on you so I don't want to give you too risky of a role. Though try to not attract any unnecessary attention."

"Right, but what about the resort security?"

"Don't worry about that, my boys have already made the necessary preparations, all you need to worry about is doing the job you've been assigned."

* * *

One Day Later:

Bora had arrived on the cruise ship last night and had since started his mission, Jethro still had no clue Bora was working against him, He had to be careful though, he was sure that Jethro probably had someone else on the ship to keep an eye on him just in case. The ship was massive, meaning that there was much ground to cover. Bora was unsure of how to go about his plan, Jethro had hired many wizards and mercenaries, he would have no chance against them on his own. Most people on the ship were just on vacation, he doubted there would be many strong wizards among them. He had interacted with a few people on the ship but other than that he tried to keep to himself to avoid raising suspicion.

He was heading back towards the main deck of the ship, which had been the most crowded area. Bora figured that would be the best place to find any help he could as he could easily lose any of Jethro's men in the crowd. However he soon discovered it was sparsely populated a far-cry from last night. Bora however did a double-take when he saw an unexpected couple leaning at the railing. He had seen a few Sorcerer Weekly pin-up girls on the ship but he was not expecting anyone else of importance.

'Isn't that the king and queen?' Bora asked himself as he looked at the two who had their backs to him. However, as they turned to converse with each other he could see their faces and that he had been correct.

'There's no way I can approach them without attracting the attention of any of Jethro's goons,' Bora told himself as he turned to walk away. In this situation that's what Jethro would expect him to do. Bora pulled out a small lacrima phone and waited for Jethro to pick up.

"Bora what is it?" Jethro asked sounding annoyed by the sudden call.

"Sorry to bother you already but we have a problem," Bora said as he leaned against a wall far enough away from the monarchs.

"Big or small?"

"Pretty big Jethro."

"Don't tell me someone is on to you?"

"No of course not, I've actually located some good targets, but how many wizards or mercs do you have on the island?"

"When the rest get there around 600, why do you need to know Bora?" Jethro asked sounding a bit suspicious.

"They had better be pretty strong."

"They are strong, what is this problem that has you so worried?"

"The king of Fiore is on the ship." Jethro was silent for a moment before speaking again.

"You mean King Nexus Gelfer-Fiore?" He asked shell-shocked.

"Yes, he and the queen must be on their honeymoon."

"Okay that's a serious problem, if they get involved the Pergrande higher-ups are going to be pissed."

"What about Pergrande?" Bora asked unsure of what he meant.

"Uh never mind, just mindless rambling on my part." Bora took note of that as it was something he probably wasn't supposed to hear.

"So what do I do?"

"Hold on a second, someone's at the door." Jethro hastily dropped the call leaving Bora a bit miffed. It took Jethro a good five minutes to call him back.

"Is this Bora?" What a weird question, Jethro had just talked to him so obviously it was him.

"Uh yes, we were just talking Jethro."

"Oh yeah sorry, the thing about the king is getting to me, change in plans Bora go talk to them."

"Talk to them are you crazy?" Bora asked bewildered by his suggestion.

"Yes, tell them that a group from Pergrande is planning to attack the resort in the kingdom's name."

"You can't be serious, that would ruin the whole plan!"

"No, this is a new plan, we can't risk capturing anyone while the king and queen are there."

"Then we should just abandon the mission, there's no point to it anymore."

"No we're going after Queen Hisui now."

"That's insane, you know the king is here right?"

"Yes that works well, as long as he knows that a hired man from Pergrande was behind it."

"Is that really you Jethro?"

"It is I simply got an offer I could not refuse."

"Why is it so important the king knows the attackers are from Pergrande?"

"Trust me, tell the king and he'll make it clear." With that Jethro dropped the call for good. It made no sense to Bora, it was obviously a trap for the king and queen but he had no clue what it would accomplish. But he had to say something, there's no way he could withhold the information from them though he had no idea about what the consequences would be. Putting aside his reservation Bora approached the rather intimidating couple.

"Uh excuse me your majesties?" Nexus and Hisui turned to see Bora who noticed they seemed slight peeved.

"Do you need something?" Hisui asked gently which was the exact opposite response Bora had expected.

"Well this might seem very out of the blue but there's something I need to talk to you two about."

"What is it, this is supposed to be our honeymoon," Nexus asked obviously annoyed by the sudden intrusion.

"I apologize for interrupting but it's about an attack on Starlight Island."

"Attack, what do you mean?" Nexus asked now feeling interested.

"My name is Bora, I've been in contact with a well-known slave trader in hopes to stop his scheme, he plans to attack the resort."

"Really, what about security?"

"Sorry your highness but he said his men are already there."

"If you tell us, won't you get into major trouble if this trader finds out?"

"Actually he said he had a message for you King Nexus."

"Message?" Hisui asked wondering what kind of message a slave trader could have for her husband.

"His group is also after Queen Hisui, they said they're attacking in the name of the Pergrande Kingdom." Bora watched as the two went silent for a moment.

"Did he get hired by someone in Pergrande?" Nexus asked.

"Yes, I don't know who but if he is aiming to go after your wife then the client must be paying major scratch."

"Then that means it could be him," Nexus said turning to Hisui.

"You don't think Valen would be that desperate?"

"Valen is who exactly?" Bora asked feeling left out of the loop.

"The next in line for the crown of Pergrande."

"Wait King Nexus you don't really think a royal official would be the one to have hired a slave trader do you?" Bora asked caught off guard by the accusation.

"I do, Bora I need to know if we can count on you to help before we say anything else, I know you are a former slave trader."

"You can count on me King Nexus, I'm doing this because I want to redeem myself and help take down as many slavers as I can, that's my new mission."

"What do you think Nexus?"

"I think he's okay but Bora," Nexus said facing him," you need to there would be severe consequences if you betray us."

"I understand completely, thank you for giving me a chance," Bora said as he kneeled out of respect.

"It isn't safe to talk here, let's head back to our room."

* * *

Cruise Ship, Luxury Suite:

Bora was in awe of the room he had just walked into. The room was the largest on the ship with a hot tub, a large common room and bedroom and much more. It would easily be the most expensive room on the ship, but it made sense that the crown king and queen would be given this room.

"We can talk here as it's soundproof, I also put up a magic barrier that prevents anyone from using magic to try to listen in," Nexus said as the three took a seat on a large sofa in the middle of the room.

"Good idea, now what about the prince of Pergrande?"

"To tell you the truth Prince Valen is obsessed with Hisui."

"Obsessed really?" Bora asked not too sure of what the king meant.

"Prior to when Nexus and I started dating Valen was always trying to court me, though I always rejected him. I thought he would stop, but even after we got engaged he didn't give it a rest."

"Why was he so persistent?"

"He felt like he deserved because he's royalty and at the time Nexus wasn't."

"What did he do to feel like he deserved you?"

"I don't know, I never expressed any interest in him, I always saw him as being a self-absorbed prick."

"That may seem harsh, but it's true," Nexus added.

"If he did hire Jethro, my so-called boss, wouldn't he be taking a dangerous gamble?"

"He would, if this links back to him the other kingdoms that follow Pergrande may leave their alliance."

"Does he really think Jethro's men are competent enough to get the job done?"

"They don't have to, just the fact that he attempted it would be more than enough to worry people," Hisui answered.

"He has to be behind it, he has always been against my rule as king since he found out we were engaged."

"So now would you try and take on all the hired wizards and mercs on your own?" Bora asked Nexus.

"No, I have some people I can get a message to, since this is urgent I'm sure I can get some good help."

"Who would you mean by that?"

"The Fairy Tail wizards of course." As the three continued talking the ship sailed onwards to the resort and soon to be battle ground.

* * *

That's all for now, the next update won't take as long, expect it later this week. Thanks for reading!


	29. Operation Starlight Island Part II

Hey all sorry for the delay, been busy with another story. Thanks to all as we've gotten past 6,000 views. Thanks to The Guy That Does Stuff 100 for the review, glad you're enjoying the story. Thanks to chrisbahena123 and mlgprogames for the favorite/follow. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own my OCs and the plot.

* * *

CH 27, Operation Starlight Island Part II:

Fairy Tail was as chaotic as ever, Natsu and the gang had just gotten back from a job and looking for the next one.

"Would it kill you to let me pick the next job?" An annoyed Lucy asked Natsu.

"I don't want to go on some boring job Lucy."

"What makes you think I'd pick a boring job?"

"You kind of picked one like that last time Lucy," Gray answered.

"Shut it, I wasn't asking for your opinion Gray!"

"Jeez you don't have to snap at me like that."

"Gray's right Lucy," Erza said as she glared at Natsu who was now behaving," Natsu I'll pick the job this time, unless you object to that?"

"Of course not Erza!" Natsu shouted in approval and fear. Before anyone could say something else a bright light flashed before dying down.

"The hell was that?" Natsu asked as people were recovering from the sudden flash of light.

"That was me." A squeaky voice answered.

"I know I'm not going crazy but did you guys hear a voice?" Gray asked.

"I think it was that thing," Natsu said as he pointed to a brown and white flying hamster.

"Why is there a talking hamster?" Gray asked as the group looked at the creature.

"Yeah and why does it have wings?" Natsu added.

"Is this Fairy Tail?" The flying hamster asked as it flew around Natsu.

"It is, what's a flying, talking hamster doing here?" Lucy asked still unsure of the creature.

"I'm Louis, I'm a messenger hamster."

"Louis, the hell kind of a name for a hamster is that?"

"Natsu that's what you're stuck on?" Gray asked with a huff.

"You have a message I presume?" Erza asked Louis.

"The hot redhead is right I do have a message."

"Did the hamster seriously just say that?" Lucy asked while Erza glared at it.

"Never mind that where are you from?" Natsu asked Louis.

"I'm an angel hamster, the preferred messengers of the Sky Realm, the king sent me."

"You mean Nex… I mean King Nexus?" Gray asked.

"Yep, he wants Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster and Lucy Heartfilia to head to Starlight Island."

"That fancy new resort, wait isn't he on his honeymoon?" Lucy asked.

"Yes but they learned that the island is to be attacked by an army of slavers and has requested help."

"We'll do it for sure!"

"Natsu is right, we can't refuse a request from the King," Erza added.

"So much for taking a break," Lucy moaned.

"This is more important Lucy, unless you want to disregard a request from the monarchs themselves?"

"Gray is right Lucy, if he's asking for our help then we have no reason to decline."

"Hell right Erza and after that I'm totally going to challenge him to a fight," Natsu said as he slammed his fists together.

"Jeez one thing at a time Natsu, I think his request is more important."

"Well said Gray, now let's not waste any more time and get going."

* * *

1 Hour Later:

"Ugh, somebody kill me now." Natsu was leaning over the railing of the boat trying to keep his composure.

"I forgot how much of a pain this guy is on transportation," Gray said as he looked pitifully on the pinkette.

"Erza how much longer till we get there?" Lucy asked choosing to ignore the seasick dragon slayer.

"Not too much longer Lucy, only about a half an hour more."

"So Erza any idea what we'll be up against?"

"Unfortunately we only know what the letter detailed, wizards and mercenaries it seems, no idea about how many though."

"Hey don't worry we can handle it…" Natsu said as he trailed off due to his sickness.

"Natsu's right, they won't be an issue!"

"What happened Lucy you were annoyed before after all."

"I was Gray, but that would just get in our way."

"That's a good attitude Lucy."

"Guys, there's explosions ahead." Everyone save for the ill Natsu looked to where Gray was pointing to as an explosion rang out in the distance.

"That must be the resort ahead, we should be ready to fight as soon as we disembark."

"You heard Erza right Natsu?" Gray asked the woozy dragon slayer.

"I'll be fine, I think."

* * *

Starlight Island 10 Minutes later:

"Men keep up the attack!" Jethro was ordering his men around as people scattered. Hundreds of wizards and mercenaries flooded the resort taking money and destroying whatever they could.

"Charge!" Another large group of mercenaries rallied forwards not aware of who was behind them.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" They turned just in time to see the large blast of fire rocketing at them.

"Ice Devil's Rage!" As the first group was toasted the next was hit by Gray's ice blast.

"The hell is going on here?" Jethro turned to see the Fairy Tail wizards behind him.

"So are you the leader?" Erza asked as she drew a sword.

"I am, why do you care?"

"Because we're here to stop you!"

"That's cute blondie, but I have an army with me, you're all outnumbered!"

"So what?"

"Let's go you guys!" Natsu shouted as they all charged at Jethro.

"Open gate of the lion, Leo!"

"Don't worry I won't let them get to you Lucy," Leo said as he appeared.

"Star Dress: Leo Form!" Lucy changed her outfit to match Leo.

"Re-Quip, Heaven's Wheel Armor!"

"Freeze Lancer!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Natsu and Gray continued to mow through the enemies as more poured in.

"Natsu, Gray go on ahead, Lucy and I will take care of the enemies here!" Erza shouted at the two boys.

"You sure Erza?" Natsu asked back.

"Yes, try and cut off the reinforcements from up ahead!"

"Got it, careful you two!" Gray called back as he and Natsu charged forward.

"Lucy Kick!"

"Regulus Punch!"

"Blumenblatt!" Erza, Lucy and Leo continued to fend off the enemies at the docks as Natsu and Gray vanished from sight.

"Lucy, Leo we got this right?"

"Of course Erza, these guys aren't so tough."

* * *

With Natsu and Gray:

"Fire Dragon's Swordhorn!"

"Ice-Make: Hammer!"

"Don't let them through!" The two blew past the soldier issuing orders as the enemies dropped like flies.

"Natsu it looks like the casino is up ahead!"

"Yeah let's check it out!" Natsu busted the doors to the casino down as he and Gray ran in.

"Celestial God's Howl!"

"Light Angel's Rhapsody!" Natsu and Gray arrived in time to see a large blast of black cosmic looking energy clash with light. The two smirked as they saw Nexus ahead. He was facing off against a teenage boy with white hair and dressed in jet black armor.

"Yo King Nexus!" Natsu called out.

"Natsu get back now!"

"Wait why should…" Natsu stooped as he saw a slot machine flying towards him.

"Ice-Make: Javelin!" Gray sliced the machine in half before it could hit Natsu.

"Where'd that come from?"

"That would be me." Natsu and Gray looked ahead to see a middle-aged woman with brown hair and dressed in a green kimono standing next to the unknown boy.

"Natsu, Gray!" Nexus shouted as he ran over to them.

"What's going on here?" Gray asked.

"Nothing good, for some strange reason those two are here," Nexus said pointing to the two enemies.

"Why is it weird?" Natsu asked.

"Those two are members of the Iridescent Knights, Pergrande's version of the Wizard Saints."

"He's right, I'm Hanaori the Unmatched," the kimono clad woman introduced as she bowed.

"I'm Neo the Mystic in case you're curious," the teenage boy added.

"Natsu, Gray can you handle her, I have my hands full with this guy."

"No problem Nexus, count on us," Gray said as he and Natsu focused on Hanaori.

* * *

Natsu &amp; Gray's Fight:

"Ice-Make: Cannon!" Natsu looked on feeling confused as Hanaori made no effort to move.

"That won't work," Hanaori reached out her hand and made the ice cannonball stop in its tracks.

"How'd she do that?" Gray asked.

"Back at you ice boy." Hanaori swiped her hand which caused the cannonball to fly back towards Gray.

"She can redirect attacks?" Natsu asked as Gray managed to dodge his own attack.

"Try this." Natsu looked ahead as she flung a nearby slot machine at him.

"Not this time, Fire Dragon's Swordhorn!" Natsu charged forward smashing through the machine and flew forwards.

"Why don't you settle down a bit?" Hanaori outstretched her hand again this time stopping Natsu in his tracks.

"The hell, I can't move!"

"Fly." She flicked her hand up sending Natsu flying towards the ceiling.

"I don't think so," Natsu managed to regain his bearings and bounced off the ceiling downwards," Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Rejected." Hanaori used her hand to redirect the flames at Gray.

"Ice-Make: Shield!" Gray managed to protect himself until the ice melted.

"What's up with this chick?" Natsu asked as he landed next to Gray.

"Natsu, it looks like some kind of telekinesis."

"That's correct ice boy," Hanaori added.

"She can redirect our attacks man that's annoying."

"Well then we just have to give her more than she can handle."

"Yeah she is an enemy after all, Fire Dragon King Mode." Natsu radiated heat and magic power as he tapped into Igneel's power.

'That boy has incredible power, is he even human?' Hanaori asked herself.

"Ice Devil's Rage!"

"A devil slayer?" Hanaori asked in surprise as she dodged the blast.

"Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist!" Natsu charged at Hanaori fist burning.

"That won't work!" Hanaori stopped Natsu in his tracks once again.

"Ice Devil's Glacier Javelin!" Gray took the chance to get his attack in.

"I can still stop it!" Hanaori used her other hand to stop the javelin.

"Can you stop this though?" Natsu smirked as he breathed deeply.

"Fire Dragon King's Roar!" Natsu fired his roar point-blank at Hanaori.

"Not bad but not enough." Hanaori's eyes glowed before metal orbs began to circle around in front of her cancelling out the attack.

"Wait isn't that Seith Magic?" Gray asked.

"It is but it seems you two thought you found a weakness. With my Seith magic I can control objects while using telekinesis with my hands."

"Damn she's got all the bases covered, what do we do Gray?"

"Go for broke I guess."

* * *

Meanwhile, Nexus vs. Neo:

"Celestial God's Howl!"

"Meteor!"

"Charging straight through huh, Celestial God's Stardust Fist!"

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!" Fists clashed as magic power radiated from the collision.

"Celestial God's Rope," Neo created a rope made from black cosmic energy and lashed at Nexus.

"Don't think so!" Nexus caught the rope of energy and used it to fling Neo over his shoulder.

"That's just what I wanted, Celestial God's Hook!" Neo flew back towards Nexus as he went to hook kick him.

"Light Angel's Holy Shield!"

"Blocked it huh, Celestial God's Stardust Blasters!" Neo began to rapidly shoot small orbs of black cosmic energy at Nexus' shield which shattered.

"Light Angel's Darts!" Nexus swiped his hand and the fragments from the shattered barrier flew towards Neo.

"Celestial God's Stardust Blasters!"

"Meteor!"

"Celestial God's Cosmic Trail!" The two flew around at high speeds as they clashed and tore through the air.

"Light Angel's Shining Leg!"

"Celestial God's Hook!" Their kicks clashed as they landed back onto the ground.

"Celestial God's Secret Art: Starlight Flash Storm!" Neo created a small orb in his hands that rapidly expanded before shooting up towards the ceiling. It then released rays of energy that cascaded down.

"Light Angel's Storm!" Nexus created light chain scythes as he spun around deflecting the rays.

"That didn't work?"

"Light Angel's Shining Fist!" Neo was caught off-guard and as a result was sent flying into the nearby wall.

"Damn, this is going to be a lot tougher than I thought, so is this your best?"

"Of course not, I have no reason to get serious yet, what are you two doing here?"

"Just following orders King Nexus."

"Whose orders exactly?"

"Sorry can't tell you that."

"Is it Jethro?"

"No it isn't, someone else though like I said I'm not talking."

"Neo," Neo and Nexus turned to Hanaori who was still fending off Natsu and Gray," we're done here, pull back!"

"No way I'm not letting you get away!" Natsu shouted as he charged at Hanaori again.

"Don't worry we'll meet again real soon Fairy Tail wizard." There was a bright flash of light and when it died down Hanaori and Neo were gone.

"Nexus it sounds like it's dying down outside," Gray said as they all noticed the shift in magic energy.

"Yeah seems like they all retreated," Natsu added.

"Yeah, you can come out now it's safe." Natsu and Gray looked confused till a portal opened and Hisui stepped out.

"You okay Hisui?" Nexus asked but Hisui didn't respond.

"Something wrong?" Natsu asked her. Hisui again said nothing before she literally crumbled to pieces.

"What just happened?" Gray asked shell-shocked.

"Those bastards did this, but there's no way they could have gotten to her, I used a special angel spell," Nexus said as he got more and more angry.

"So how did they pull it off, weren't you fighting them Nexus?"

"I was Natsu, which means someone else was here and did it when I was being distracted."

"That must be why they retreated," Gray mused.

"But still that spell isn't something they should be able to destroy, let alone without me realizing. I mean the only person who could do that would be an angel and since Amon is a demon now I would have sensed him. Unless, no it couldn't be…" Nexus trailed off as he looked more and more worried.

"Couldn't be what Nexus?" Natsu asked him.

"It couldn't be her, or could it?"

"Who are you talking about?" Natsu asked more forcefully.

"Don't worry about it Natsu, if it is her that will be my problem not yours. You two I have a message I want you to pass along to Master Makarov."

"What is it?" Natsu and Gray asked in unison.

"Hisui has been taken to Pergrande probably, I'm going to need the help of several guilds, I'm declaring war on Pergrande."

* * *

That's all for now thanks for reading, next chapter won't take as long.


	30. The Curtain Rises

Hey everyone, I know it's been a while but work has kept me real busy lately. From now on chapters are going to be a lot shorter, but that mean I'll actually be able to update during my busy work schedule. Thanks to Aqua King for the review and the fave/follow. Also thanks to GN Astrea for the fave/follow, we're almost at 7,000 views. I do not own Fairy Tail. I do own the plot and my OCs.

* * *

CH 28: The Curtain Rises

Meeting Room, Pergrande Royal Palace:

"So how did the mission go?" Prince Valen was sitting across from Neo and Hanaori who had just gotten back from the resort.

"Exactly as planned, Queen Hisui is being watched by Jace and Gen."

"That Nexus was stronger than you said Valen," Neo said before turning to a new figure," and why do you keep giving me the stink eye?"

"You should know why Neo." The voice belonged to Olyvia the Graceful. Pink hair cascaded down her back and she was dressed in a rather revealing outfit, namely just a green swimsuit top and white shorts.

"No I don't actually, you never told me."

"Well you see Nexus and I go way back, long before Hisui and even that other human girl Arianna. We were the hottest couple in all of the Sky Realm," Olyvia said as she swooned at the memory.

"Didn't he dump you?" Hanaori asked brining Olyvia back down a level.

"He did it and it was a mistake, I have no clue why he dumped me."

"Weren't you overly clingy and monitoring his every move?"

"Oh stalker much?"

"Geez can it Neo, I'm only here for Nexus, I could care less about anything else," Olyvia snapped as she leaned back in her chair.

"That's fine Olyvia but don't let that get in the way of the plan, Hanaori does Nexus know I'm behind it?"

"He has suspicions Prince Valen but no definitive proof."

"Good knowing him he'll rush into a war, meaning we can start phase two of the plan."

"What's phase two?" Olyvia asked.

"We've been over this before bimbo, maybe if you stopped thinking about Nexus for a second you wouldn't have to ask."

"I'm not a bimbo Neo, and you're just jealous you couldn't get with someone as hot as me like Nexus can."

"Cut it out you two, no harm in retelling the plan. Nexus thinks that I had her kidnapped which is true but as Hanaori said he has no proof. If the people of Pergrande think a criminal did it they'll support me. But what will happen when Fiore invades?"

"The people of Pergrande will see it as an unwarranted attack. If it was just a criminal who kidnapped her whys end an entire army?"

"Exactly Neo, Nexus would fall right into our trap."

"What exactly are you after Valen?"

"Hisui, just like how you're after Nexus Olyvia. It wouldn't have come to this if Nexus hadn't taken a liking to Hisui."

"Prince Valen couldn't you find a way to travel back in time and stop the two from getting together?" Neo asked which made Olyvia burst into a fit of laughter.

"Time travel really Neo, don't be crazy that doesn't actually work outside of fantasy books!" Olyvia managed to exclaim between laughs.

"Actually that is plausible but we lack the magic to do that," Valen lamented remembering what his spies had reported about the Eclipse Gate fiasco.

"Wasn't that black magic anyway?" Hanaori asked.

"It was so even if we could we wouldn't want to, Hisui was supposed to face repercussions from the Magic Council but she was pardoned apparently," Valen answered, "now then let's move on."

* * *

Later that day:

Queen Hisui sat at a dining room table across from Prince Valen a plethora of food was laid out in front of them.

"Why don't you smile Hisui?" Valen asked Hisui who was glaring at him.

"I'm not fond of kidnappers Valen," Hisui said with a hint of venom in her voice.

"Kidnapping, this is more like bringing you where you belong."

"This isn't where I belong, my home is back in Fiore with my king."

"Well you may very well change your mind during your stay here, I actually have someone else who is very eager to see Nexus again."

"Who would that be?" Hisui asked not feeling too enthusiastic.

"An ex of his."

"Valen he said himself that she had been killed."

"No not that human girl, the angel girl." Valen chuckled at Hisui's confused expression.

"Knowing that girl I could see why he never mentioned her to you, but maybe I should save that story for the trip."

"What trip?" Hisui asked unsure of his intent.

"Oh nothing too big, once Fiore's forces arrive we shall move onto the next phase of the plan."

"But why leave Pergrande, this is your future kingdom."

"It's Valen's future kingdom not mine."

"Trying to psyche me out won't work, you are Prince Valen obviously."

"Well did I ever actually introduce myself as him?" Hisui thought a moment realizing he had never mentioned his name at all, which was odd for the somewhat egotistical prince.

"Are you saying you aren't Valen?"

"Do you think Valen would hate Nexus so much that he would squander not only an alliance that would benefit the kingdom but also his reputation with other potential allies?"

"Valen always seemed intent that he would do anything to try to get me no matter the consequences."

"Politics overrule most other things when you have a kingdom to help run."

"If you aren't Valen then who are you?" At that question Valen seemingly transformed as a dull light radiated from him. When it faded instead of Valen there was a rather tall man with tan skin and long white hair. Across his face were light blue markings that looked like something from ancient paintings.

"As you can see, I'm a master of concealing my identity."

"Who are you?" Hisui asked clearly confused.

"Orpheus, does the name ring a bell?"

"I've heard that name from Nexus, but beyond that I don't remember."

"About 600 years ago I lead the rebels in the Sky Realm's Civil War, the Uprising as it is now referred too."

"I think Nexus mentioned that once or twice."

"Not surprising, it shaped the way the Sky Realm would come to operate. Angels wanted to improve their relationship with humans, I was opposed to that. Before I knew it I had an army supporting me."

"So what happened?"

"We went to war against those who opposed our views, the war lasted a few months until we were ultimately defeated."

"Then what?"

"I was charged with the murder of tribunal members, stealing confidential information, mass destruction of property and plotting to overthrow the government."

"But I don't get this, why would you disguise yourself as Valen, he has nothing to do with the Sky Realm."

"That's true, but Nexus does. Look at it this way, for all we know your husband is busy gathering an army to invade Pergrande. The people already believe that you were kidnapped by a criminal, so what would happen if Ishgar invaded claiming the prince of Pergrande is responsible?"

"The people would lash out in denial."

"Exactly Hisui, but if they were to find out that the king and prince are now missing surely they'd think Ishgar is to blame, the timing would be all too perfect."

"What do you care about the affairs of Earthland, you turned against your own people because you hate humans."

"That's true," Orpheus said before taking a moment to collect his thought," but think what this would do to Nexus, how would it affect his reputation?"

"It would seem like he'd be the one to start a war of aggression and further separate our two kingdoms."

"You see I could care less about your husband, to me he's just an upstart angel who stands for what I despise. If his reputation as a king is destroyed that would be the end of his life here in the human world and that what I say is true, that humans cannot be trusted."

"All this just to prove a point?"

"Yes, but there's more to it, the Tribunal obviously puts a lot of faith in Nexus, considering they're open to forming an alliance with human kingdoms. If Nexus is branded a bad king how would the Tribunal react, not well I can assure you."

"Then they would consider breaking off the alliance?" Hisui asked to which Orpheus nodded.

"Exactly or perhaps they'd believe Nexus' side of the story and lash out against the humans who deemed their pride to be an enemy. With me being active again the Sky Realm may no longer have the time for an alliance, I'm their number one priority after all."

"So just by you being here it means the alliance may not happen?"

"Correct, look even Pergrande's top wizards were fooled by my little charade. Even if Pergrande fails to turn on Ishgar I still get what I want, that is a seed of doubt. All it takes to ignite a war is a bit of distrust. When the Tribunal finds out I've kidnapped you, a mutual comrade, they'll lash out even more."

"And a new war will start in the Sky Realm right?"

"Very good, now do you understand?"

"I do but it seems convoluted, why go through the trouble of attempting to turn Pergrande against Fiore?"

"I hate to admit it but there are certain wizards that concern me, more so the ones Nexus allies with."

"Fairy Tail you mean?"

"Yes those Dragon Slayers I heard so much about, their magic is a power I'm not familiar with, and then there's that Devil Slayer too."

"How do you know about all them, Nexus said you were sealed away?"

"Yes but on my journey here I met the most peculiar man, he reeked of black magic."

"You must mean Zeref."

"Ah yes that was his name, he was a rather peculiar man, I heard Ankhseram screwed him over, but that's enough chit-chat. The plan must move on, but first let us finish eating." An uncomfortable silence set in as the two continued eating, unaware someone had been eavesdropping.

* * *

That's all for now, updates will be more consistent as well now.


End file.
